


But It's Better if You Do

by somethingfamiliar



Series: This is Home [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alpha Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha Nakamoto Yuta, Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Break Up, Dom/sub, First Time Bottoming, Little Zhong Chen Le, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Omega Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Omega Lee Taeyong, Omega Liu Yang Yang, Omega Na Jaemin, Omega Qian Kun, Omega Zhong Chen Le, Scenting, Smut, Stressed Zhong Chen Le, Threesome - M/M/M, Truth or Dare, all just fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingfamiliar/pseuds/somethingfamiliar
Summary: With WayV joining the rest of NCT it's no easy task to deal with, but Taeyong never said no to an adventure.With two mated couples in the household, there are more things to worry about than the risk of pregnancies and who-stole-who's-sweater. Problems arise for each of those presented- and even the Betas are struggling to keep even ground among the other members, but with a game of truth or dare and some dry humping on the couch, things are expected to work themselves out. Fairly quickly, at that.*Sequel to Without You Here*
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Huang Ren Jun/Zhong Chen Le, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Liu Yang Yang/Qian Kun, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Nakamoto Yuta/Qian Kun, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: This is Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656616
Comments: 33
Kudos: 211





	But It's Better if You Do

**Author's Note:**

> < Please note that I'm merely using the NCT members as characters in a story and am in no way trying to abuse their content, personal image or work with anything I've written. >
> 
> And we're back~ I'm actually hoping to do more on this as I want to focus more on each couple, so please anticipate more! Again, here are the orientations:
> 
> Taeil- Beta  
> Johnny- Alpha  
> Taeyong- Omega  
> Yuta- Alpha  
> Kun- Omega  
> Doyoung- Alpha  
> Ten- Alpha  
> Jaehyun- Alpha  
> Winwin- Omega  
> Jungwoo- Omega  
> Lucas- Beta  
> Mark- Alpha  
> Renjun- Beta  
> Jeno- Alpha  
> Haechan- Omega  
> Jaemin- Omega  
> Chenle- Omega  
> Jisung- Beta/Not yet presented.

[CLICK FOR MORE](https://twitter.com/kiesdaya/status/1265782360252887040?s=20)

Taeyong paced the living room, on call with management as the group dragged their life belongings towards the removal van outside their apartment. 

“... there should be three Rut rooms and three Heat rooms- there is- right?” Taeyong added on, panic lacing his voice, but Johnny was at his side, pulling his hand away from his lips to stop him from unconsciously chewing his nails to shreds. He let out a soft sigh at the response he got on the call and Johnny was back to helping Chenle drag his suitcase to the front door, catching Lucas as he tripped over his laces in the process of helping, “and the others? Kun is with them already? They’re already at the apartment?” Taeyong added, desperate that everything would go smoothly for once and, so far, it was going… okay. Jaehyun had only cursed at them, for getting too handsy with Jungwoo, a total of fifteen times and that was impressive considering he was on the verge of Rut. Taeyong was immensely grateful it hadn’t arrived ahead of schedule because he didn’t really know how to deal with that situation. Johnny was back at his side again, waiting for him to end his call as the others did one last sweep of the apartment, checking they’d got everything. 

“Come on, they’re probably waiting.” Johnny said softly, guiding Taeyong to the door as he reluctantly ended the call- sometimes he really did hate being in charge, he was close to tearing his hair out. 

“We have everything, right? Everyone got their things out the Heat rooms? There’s no more food in the cupboards? Yuta has all of Kun’s things, yes? Oh, did Renjun find that movie he was looking f-” Taeyong began rambling but Johnny was leaning forward, his hand still firm on his waist, pressing their lips together softly. 

“I sorted it all. Everywhere is checked, Kun’s things were packed up with Yuta’s and- surprisingly- Lucas was the one to find the movie. Now let’s go before you start stressing about the laundry I forgot to put in the dryer this morning.” Johnny added under his breath, guiding to slip his shoes on.

“You _didn’t_ put the laundry in the _dryer_?”

Chenle, Renjun, Sicheng, Ten and Lucas were all chattering excitedly, wriggling in their seats the whole journey they followed the removal vans to the new apartment. Taeyong always wondered if it’d be difficult to manage a family whilst moving house, but he’d never really considered that family consisting of, now, 21 people. Jungwoo was turning in his seat every few minutes, whining and asking Taeyong how long it would be before they got there because Jaehyun was really beginning to piss him off. Of course, Jungwoo worded it a lot kinder, but both Johnny and Taeyong could read between the lines. 

The journey ended up taking a total of 50 minutes, everyone, besides Taeyong, arriving with a newfound, renewed sort of energy. Johnny laughed as they each rushed out of the car the moment they’d stopped, running to the door and waiting expectantly for their three new members to appear. Kun answered, Johnny watching in amusement as their hopeful looks deflated just a little and Yuta was stepping forward to press a kiss to his cheek reassuringly. 

“Come on then, they’re in the living room.” Kun grumbled, stepping aside as the group all began rushing past, removal men leaving their belongings at the door for when they finally got over their initial excitement. Taeyong watched on, meeting Yuta and Kun at the door with a giggle,

“They’re settling in alright?” Taeyong asked softly, running a hand through his hair and distractedly taking a look at his phone as it sounded with a flurry of messages from management and the gas and electricity companies from both apartments. He sighed softly and Johnny took it from his hands, sliding it into his own coat pocket as he made past the three in the doorway to greet the new members and make sure they weren’t being too overwhelmed by the others. 

“You tell me. They’ve just been bombarded with thirteen new faces, I think I’d be overwhelmed if I were them.” Kun scoffed, jerking his head towards the living room and exaggerating ever so slightly. See, they'd met a handful of them already, through the company or formal meetings, but it was bound to be overwhelming all over again with this many new faces- not to mention scents. The poor little Omega must be having it hard, Taeyong momentarily thought. 

“Hm,” Taeyong hummed in agreement, sighing again and ushering them all inside for a moment before he tried to compose himself, “Okay, everyone, gather up. We can do greetings later, because right now your life’s possessions are being unloaded onto the sidewalk and it looks like it’s going to rain…”

By the time the removal vans were pulling away, Taeyong thought he might collapse from exhaustion. It was way past midnight and they’d begun the move at around 5 that morning- or Taeyong had, at least. Johnny wrapped his arms around Taeyong, guiding him back inside as the others made short protests on what they should order to eat. _Ah, food,_ he thought, he’d completely forgotten to eat. 

“I can do the talking if you want?” Johnny said softly, catching Taeyong’s hand as he tripped in the doorway. They hadn’t even managed to fully look around the apartment yet, it’d simply been picked by their staff, nothing but bills and payments and bundles of contracts being passed on to Taeyong. He wasn’t even sure if they were still in Mapo-gu. 

“ _Please_ , I don’t even think I can form sentences.” Taeyong whimpered softly and Johnny was wrapping his arms tighter around him, guiding them into the living room. 

“Alright.” He said softly, then, raising his voice a little, “Is everyone here? No one left to get take out, right?” Johnny asked, doing a quick headcount and momentarily panicking when he came away with three extra members before realising that he’d actually counted correctly. 

“It’s being delivered.” Doyoung said softly, helping Jaemin settle beside him, Jeno sliding his arm around his shoulders. Johnny nodded, sliding into an armchair and pulling Taeyong into his lap before speaking again. 

“Okay, good.” He paused, eyes flashing over the three new members and then back to Taeyong as if to ask him if he had any requests on this little introduction speech, “You’ve all done really well today, especially the new members. It mustn’t be easy having so many new scents around so suddenly and it’ll probably be a while before it all starts feeling comfortable.” Taeyong smiled up at him weakly, a soft sort of encouragement behind his eyes and he finally spoke up, shakily. 

“It’s- it’s been a really long day for us all and we still have the rest of the week to get settled here. Take it slow, rest lots and be gentle with the new members. Little Yangyang especially.” Taeyong hummed, eyes flashing towards the new Omega and watching with a smile as he blushed prettily. Johnny hummed his agreement,

“We’ll sort room arrangements out tomorrow, but for now, it’s getting late and you should all get as much sleep as possible. Sleep wherever you like and- and- he’s gone into Rut, hasn’t he.” Johnny suddenly cut off, noticing Jungwoo’s panicked expression, Jaehyun holding him possessively and nibbling at his mating mark a little too needily. Johnny moved Taeyong from his lap, crossing the room to help guide the two down the corridor towards, where he guessed, the rooms were situated, “Sleep well and see you all tomorrow.” Johnny called over his shoulder to the rest of the group and a quiet hum of chatter began behind him. 

“Jaehyun, come on, stick it out another few minutes.” Jungwoo groaned as Jaehyun desperately tried to slide his hands down the back of his jeans, groping at Jungwoo’s ass impatiently. Johnny was too tired to even register it. He opened the first door labelled ‘A’, working on autopilot as he set up the voice trackers and scent neutralisers. 

“Call when you’re done, alright?” He said drearily and Jungwoo smiled softly, affectionate, as he waved goodbye, locking the door and changing the passnumber. Taeyong met him at the top of the stairs and they were quick in finding a free bedroom and passing out on the double bed. 

By the following afternoon, Taeyong had sorted room arrangements, Heat and Rut calendars and proper bedding for each member. The day had started late, no one really awake until long after midday, but Taeyong was willing to let it slide for now.

It was late evening by the time everyone had properly settled in to their new rooms; Taeyong and Johnny in room one, Mark, Haechan- and soon to be- Jaehyun and Jungwoo in room two. Then Sicheng, Lucas and Xiaojun in room three, Jisung, Yangyang and Doyoung in room four, Ten, Hendery and Taeil in room five and Yuta and Kun in room seven. Finally, to Chenle’s slight dismay, Jaemin, Jeno, himself and Renjun were put together in room six. He’d subtly pulled Ten into the bathroom, clicking the lock and staring up at him with a pouty face before it clicked for him.

“Is this a Renjun thing?” He questioned softly and Chenle was barely holding back a soft whine of defeat, eyes filling a little, but he was rolling his shoulders and swallowing the lump in his throat shakily.

“I promised myself I’d get over him, but- but I don’t think it’s going to be that easy.” He explained softly, staring down at the marble tiling, cold under his feet.

“I’ve told you once and I’ll tell you again, Chenle, you don’t _have_ to get over him. Status doesn’t mat-” Ten began for the millionth time, gripping him by the shoulders and guiding him to sit down on the edge of the bathtub.

“But it does matter! My Heats are synced now, I’m a real, proper Omega and he’s a real, proper Beta!” Chenle yelped, surprising himself a little before he sighed, dropping back to speaking volume, “I knew about it all before, but I guess I just tricked myself into thinking that maybe it could still change, that maybe I’d grow out of the ‘Omega’ phase or he’d grow out of his ‘Beta’. It was stupid to even imagine it, I know, but I just didn’t want it to be like this. I know that in the long run, if we did end up together, he could never really give me what an Omega really wants and- and I guess I hate myself for that.” He mumbled softly, a stray tear falling from his eyes as he tried to think of all the reasons why this might not be such a bad idea, but there only seemed to be a handful. Ten knelt down on the floor between his knees, holding his hands in his lap and looking up at him with wide, mournful eyes.

“What do you want me to do? I can ask Taeyong for you to swap with someone? Maybe Yangyang or Sicheng?” Ten asked softly, reaching up to wipe his eyes with his thumbs, cradling his face ever-so gently. Sometimes Chenle forgot he was an Alpha.

“No, no, it’ll be too obvious and besides, I need to get used to it. It’s better this way.” Chenle mumbled, shaking his head and sniffing into his sleeve as he realised the scent he was letting off might be aggravating, “Sorry.” He mumbled, closing his eyes and focusing on changing it from anxious and bitter to his usual, sweet, cotton-candy-like scent.

“No, it’s okay, I hardly noticed.” Ten smiled, resting his hands back down in Chenle’s lap, but opting to grip his waist as he began wiping his eyes with his sleeves, “Are the new scents okay? You feel alright with them all?” Ten asked, reminding himself of how sensitive Chenle was to them. He could recognise a Heat from a mile away, smell anxiety and detect it the moment he walked into a room, it was his blessing and also his curse.

“It’s okay, I only have a bit of a headache, but it’s probably from Jaehyun-Hyung’s Rut scent. I like Hendery-Hyung’s scent though, it’s a lot like Doyoung’s.” Chenle smiled softly, sighing again and moving to stand up, “We should get back to our rooms, the others will get suspicious.” He giggled dryly, but Ten was pulling him in from behind, wrapping his arms around his torso and tucking his face into his neck, scenting him unthinkingly.

“Oh? Well, let’s at least give them something to be suspicious of.” Ten smiled into his neck, Chenle meeting his eyes in the bathroom mirror, smiling blissfully when he felt Ten’s scent begin to overwhelm him and for once it was a good sort of overwhelming. He gripped the counter, stifling a little whimper that had Ten smiling before finishing up with a quick, soft kiss to his neck.

“Come on, Hyung, that wasn’t fair.” Chenle grumbled, but Ten was already on the way to the bathroom door, nodding for Chenle to follow him with a smirk.

Jisung and Yangyang were sitting quietly in their bedroom when Doyoung arrived, finally being able to settle in after helping the others. Jisung smiled up at him, helping with his bags as Yangyang put his book aside to do the same.

“Hey, hey, I can do it. You should rest, are you okay, Yangyang?” Doyoung spoke up, ushering Jisung away and then turning to Yangyang who had a little frown furrowed between his brows, “Your scents a little off, is something bothering you?” Doyoung added, placing his bags aside and moving to where Yangyang began curling back up in his bed with his book.

“I- I’m okay. Just a little-” He cut himself off with a short sigh, Doyoung sitting opposite him with those big puppy-dog eyes that made _anyone_ want to melt and Yangyang was falling for it, “I’m just- not scared exactly- anxious, I guess. Everything is new and there’s so many people and scents and sounds, it’s- it’s a little difficult.” He explained, dropping his eyes with a little guilt. He didn’t want the others to feel obliged to take care of him, he was capable of looking after himself, but with so many new things, it was riling up his Omega, throwing him off. Doyoung pulled his legs up underneath him, shuffling closer with little hesitance,

“I know, I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do? Some of the others seem to like my scent, I can scent you? Or if there’s someone else’s you prefer then I can get them for you?” Doyoung asked, words slow as if trying to calm him and Yangyang appreciated it. He thought for a moment, placing his book aside and nodding slowly. He understood why Doyoung was so popular among the Omegas, he really did have a good scent,

“C-can you scent me? J-just for now, I won’t ask again, don’t worry.” Yangyang said apologetically, but Doyoung was shaking his head as he slowly pulled Yangyang to sit between his legs, leaning up against the headboard.

“I can do it for you as many times as you like, it’s not a burden. The other Omegas come to me when they feel stressed or anxious, you can too.” Doyoung explained, nosing below his ear and inhaling his scent softly, before releasing his own, “Even Jisungie comes sometimes, right, baby?” Doyoung called softly, looking up at Jisung who was swiping through his phone distractedly.

“Hm? Oh, yeah, the Betas don’t really have such a good sense of smell, but the Alphas scents definitely help make you feel better.” Jisung smiled, eyes suddenly going wide with apology, “Ah, I’m sorry, I didn’t realise something was up. Normally Chenle’s around to tell me when a scents off, but I didn’t think to ask, ‘m sorry.” He mumbled, coming to sit across from Yangyang on his bed, massaging his calves softly with a sympathetic look.

“N-no, it’s okay, you didn’t know.” Yangyang countered with a shy smile, “Besides, I’m normally quite good at hiding it, I’m surprised even Hyung realised.” He went on to explain, turning his head a little further as Doyoung nosed up over his pulse point and back down to his scent glands, skin soft against his. He failed to hold back a whimper and Jisung was smiling up at Doyoung with a glint in his eyes,

“Hm, he must really like your scent, Hyung, you haven’t made the other Omega’s make that sound for a while.” Jisung teased, continuing his massaging as Yangyang blushed, trying to cover his face, but Doyoung had his hands in his, wrapping them around his torso.

“Don’t be mean, Jisungie, I can’t help how good my scent is.” Doyoung hummed, winking back at Jisung and making him scrunch his nose, grumbling quietly, “Shall I keep going, Yangie, or are you alright?” He added, nosing at his jaw and momentarily wondering if it was okay to press a butterfly kiss or two there.

“K-keep going,” Yangyang hummed softly, pulling his hand from Doyoung’s to reach behind him and wind his fingers in his hair, “It feels- feels good.” Jisung smiled smugly, nodding in agreement and switching his massaging to the opposite leg.

“Not many people have scented you before, right?” Jisung asked, watching his expression shift just past relaxation into a realm of unadulterated bliss and a hint of arousal. Doyoung gave up his wondering, pressing a soft line of kisses along the underside of his jawline, tilting his head aside with two slender fingers.

“N-no, not really,” He mumbled in response, humming in the back of his throat when Doyung began rubbing a soothing hand over his chest, “Not like this, at least.” Jisung smiled softly, the group could come off a little too strong at times, but if Yangyang was enjoying it, then there wasn’t any problems.

“Mhm, I can tell.” Doyoung whispered into his neck, nosing at his scent glands one last time before pressing a reassuring kiss to his throat, “That’ll do you for now, your Heat might end up coming sooner if I keep going.” He smiled, still keeping him between his legs, arms slung gently around his waist and Jisung was looking up at them, smiling at Yangyang’s flushed face.

“Feel better?” He asked, patting his knee gently and crossing his legs as he settled to face both of them on the bed, “Don’t worry, it won’t be the last time we see you like that. There’s no point being embarrassed about it.” He added with a smile, shrugging as Doyoung nodded his agreement. Yangyang sighed,

“Much better, I probably wouldn’t care if it brought my Heat on early, it felt- _so good_.” He said softly, turning his face away so neither of them would see how worked up he was. Doyoung gripped his face, turning his head towards him,

“Hey, it’s okay, you don’t have to hide it. Jisung’s right, there’s no point in being embarrassed.” He hummed quietly, watching in satisfaction as Yangyang nodded his understanding, eyes drawing in a little and Doyoung was chuckling, “Come on, you’re tired, let’s get some sleep.”

Yuta was pushing Kun up against the bathroom door the moment they’d got a moment alone together, knocking the breath out of him and smirking deliciously before leaning in to kiss him firmly, harsh and passionate. 

“It’s so hot watching you be in charge of the younger ones.” Yuta mumbled against his lips. After watching Kun help out the new Chinese members all day it’d gotten Yuta more than a little riled up, not to mention he had a weak spot for Kun talking in his native tongue. There seemed to be something a little more enticing about the way he wrapped his mouth around chinese words different to how he did with korean, if he was lucky Yuta was going to be seeing him wrap his mouth around something Japanese in the near and foreseeable future. 

“You like when I speak Chinese, huh?” Kun taunted in a slow drawl of Mandarin, not expecting Yuta to understand any of it, but he was getting the reaction he wanted when Yuta groaned softly, leaning in to scent him, fast enough to make his head spin when he put his hands firmly on his hips. 

“I love when you dirty talk me in your language, it’s so fucking hot.” Yuta taunted back in Japanese, eyes devious as he unbuttoned Kun’s shirt, immediately diving down to suck a nipple into his mouth, hands trailing his torso as he slid the fabric off his shoulders, letting it hang at his elbows as Kun held Yuta’s shoulders in an attempt at grounding himself. 

“You want me to dirty talk you so you can understand or so you can’t?” Kun asked, cutting off on a whine as Yuta tugged his skin with his teeth, a shiver running down his spine as he groaned softly. Yuta looked up in momentary surprise,

“You know Japanese now?” He asked a little hesitantly, but Kun was sliding his fingers into his hair and dragging his face back down to his chest where he’d left off. 

“I made a guess.” He said in korean, then changed back to mandarin to tease him, “I guess you want chinese then, Hm? I won’t disappoint you.” Kun mumbled, suddenly pulling Yuta back from his chest and dropping to his knees on the tiled floor, pushing Yuta back up against the sink and sliding his zipper down with his teeth, shirt hanging at his elbows as if on purpose to taunt Yuta. 

“Fuck, I waited all day.” Yuta hummed in their common language, sliding a hand into Kun’s hair as he shuffled his jeans down to mid-thighs, abandoning them there as he mouthed at Yuta’s heavy cock through his boxers. 

“You wanted me to suck you off? You thought about this all day?” Kun asked in chinese now, flicking the sentence up at the end to make it sound like a question and Yuta was groaning, tilting his head as he watched Kun with heavily-lidded eyes. Kun smirked, curling his fingers under the waistband and sliding the boxers down to his jeans, stark against his pale thighs. 

“You want it? You want to feel me in your mouth? Want to taste me like it’s the first time?” Yuta questioned, sentences coming out in a mixture of Japanese and korean, but he couldn’t help himself when he had his cock between his fingers, running the slicked head over Kun’s lips experimentally. Kun groaned, dropping his mouth open further and curling his hands into the belt loops on Yuta’s abandoned pants. 

“ _Please_ , I want to taste you, please, daddy.” Kun let slip, thanking himself that it was in Chinese, but it was almost an international word, Yuta’s smirk probably meant he’d understood. 

“Still think you got away with it that time, Kunnie, baby?” Yuta said smugly, letting go of his cock as Kun took the head of him into his mouth, avoiding his gaze with narrowed eyes and flushed cheeks, “Look at me when you have my cock in your mouth.” He added, tilting his chin and patting his cheek softly as Kun took him further into his mouth, lips tight and cheeks hollowed. Kun wanted to speak- really, he did- but it’d been so long since he’d so much as even had a moment to make out with Yuta that there was no way he was going to pull away now that he had what he wanted. Yuta hadn’t been the only one thinking about it. He hummed around him, making Yuta tilt his head back with a sharp intake of breath. It took a moment for him to recover, finally winding his fingers into Kun’s hair and guiding his movements. Kun didn’t mind, he never minded, he was good at sucking cock, good at being filled and, _God_ , did he love it in the process. He pulled off to catch his breath, panting against Yuta’s slicked cock and resting his cheek against his thigh, a lazy smile playing on his lips as he looked up at Yuta. 

“Fuck, my Heat can’t arrive fast enough. All I want is a few days with you; fucking, touching, _coming_ with you inside me.” Kun hummed, licking at Yuta’s length meekly as he gripped his thighs, letting Yuta run his fingers through his hair, stroking his cheek before he was moving his cock back into his awaiting mouth. Yuta hummed his agreement, tilting his head to the side as he watched him meticulously work the length down his throat without gagging,

“You want to Mate in your next Heat then? You want a pretty mark like Taeyong and Jungwoo’s? You want my knot?” Yuta tested, watching as Kun’s eyes fluttered closed, cheeks hollowing as he imagined it all. He couldn’t wait for that day to arrive, the day that he was beneath Yuta, panting, begging, whimpering with his knot swelling deep inside him. He groaned, sucking harder and winding a hand down the front of his pants, palming at his hard cock and trying his best to keep his eyes on Yuta above him. They’d had sex out of Heat and Rut more times than Kun could count, but from what Taeyong say, it was vastly different; like your whole body was on fire, like a full-body orgasm that stretched from your toes to every last strand of hair on your head. He whined at the thought, making Yuta cry out softly at the vibrations, knocking his head back and mumbling a string of curses and warnings that he was going to cum. Kun loved seeing him like this, at his mercy from just his mouth, but he couldn’t say he wasn’t the same when he was on the receiving end. Yuta came quickly, bracing himself with a hand on the sink, the other tugging at Kun’s hair as he swallowed around him, meeting his eyes from the floor. He wanted to smirk at the sight, Kun on his knees with a hand down his pants, palming at his cock, cheeks flushed and hair disheveled from where Yuta had grabbed too harshly, but it was _a sight to behold_. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Kun mumbled, pulling off and wiping the excess cum from his lips into his mouth with his thumb, “ _God_ , I’ve missed this so much- I’ve missed you so much, Yu.” He added, leaning his forehead against Yuta’s hip as his hand paused to a stop beneath his pants.

“You came already?” Yuta questioned, guiding his face up to him with hesitant hands, eyes still dazed and hazy in his post-orgasm. Kun blushed, eyes darting away as he stood on shaky legs, Yuta supporting him by the hips.

“Y-yeah,” He said quietly, gasping as Yuta pressed his lips against his in a searing kiss, making him whine as he sucked on his tongue, knees going weak. When they pulled apart, Yuta was smirking properly holding Kun closer to scent him, “I should get cleaned up, come on.” Kun added, gently trying to push Yuta away by the shoulders, but Yuta was holding him tightly, not letting him escape his arms as he nosed his neck.

“Give me a minute.” He added, licking over Kun’s windpipe and inhaling slowly. Kun knew it’d be longer than a minute before Yuta was ready to move.

When Xiaojun arrived in his room that evening, he was more than a little surprised to find Sicheng in Lucas’ arms, whispering sweet nothings into his hair. He was almost set on turning and leaving again, but Sicheng seemed to have already caught his scent and was humming for him to join them. Lucas pulled away, looking up at him, frozen in the doorway,

“So? Are you going to join us or not?” Lucas hummed and it was a little too tempting for Xiaojun to decline even if he wanted to. He stumbled towards the bed, leaving the door ajar and pausing when he stood above Lucas, staring down at them both with wide eyes. He wasn’t usually like this, but right now all he could think about was the little Omega he’d noticed curled up in Doyoung’s arms, whimpering as the mix of scents spilled out into the corridor. He knew he wasn’t supposed to be watching, but he couldn’t stop himself and when he finally did manage to turn away, Jisung was staring up at him through the gap in the door, head cocked in question, eyes suspicious.

“Junnie?” Sicheng hummed, bringing his attention back to the Beta and Omega before him, only now noticing the purpling marks covering Sicheng’s neck. He smirked, leaning forward with a sudden push of confidence and pressing his lips against Sicheng’s. He wasn’t afraid to be intimate with the other members, Kun had mentioned it in passing and Xiaojun had thought that he’d have to build up to it, but Lucas and Sicheng had _offered_ , how could he say no? Besides, there was a soft twist of jealousy forming in his chest after seeing Yangyang so submissive and pliant in another Alpha’s arms, he just wanted the memory gone. 

“Good boy- mh- Jun look at how riled up you’re making him.” Lucas hummed beside him, watching in earnest as Sicheng bared his neck for him, lips wet and slick against Xiaojun and it made Lucas wonder if they’d done this with each other before. Lucas took Jun’s hand in his own, slowly guiding it to the slight tent in Sicheng’s pants, pressing his hands to help him massage Sicheng until he was doing it on his own.

“J-jun-” Sicheng whimpered against his lips and, _god_ , this was all moving so fast, but if Yangyang was having his fun, then so would he, “F- _fuck_ \- keep going-” Xiaojun smirked against his lips, hand going a little rougher as he worked him up with Lucas’ guidance and whispered praise. 

“Hey- hey, Jun, look at me.” Lucas suddenly spoke up, gently moving his jaw away from Sicheng’s face, his hand still keeping up the rhythm until there was a small damp patch at Sicheng’s crotch, “Kiss me.” He mumbled, keeping his face in his grip until Xiaojun pushed him back against the headboard, growling softly and kissing him with a different intensity to how he kissed Sicheng. Lucas smiled against his lips, knowing that he was willing to be rougher with a Beta, he’d guessed as much when he’d watched him treat Sicheng like glass, but Lucas was willing to bet that he wouldn’t have the same mercy on an Omega in Heat.

“ _Mh_ , taste so good- _fuck_ \- I didn’t know how strong a Beta’s scent could get when they’ve got an Alpha’s tongue down their throat. Can you smell him, Chengie? Can you smell how turned on he is for you?” Xiaojun mumbled, the words falling from his lips without even a moment for him to register what he was saying. Lucas groaned against his lips, turning his face away to mouth at his neck, nipping harshly at his throat and collarbones, only making Xiaojun speed up his hand on Sicheng’s cock, making him whine softly for release and Lucas was switching back to sucking at Sicheng’s neck now, looking up at Xiaojun in question, “You can cum, Chengie, you’ve been such a good boy for us both.” He said quickly, palm rutting against his arousal as Sicheng dropped his face, pulling him in to hide his face in the Alpha’s neck.

“Good boy, Chengie, so good for us.” Lucas hummed in agreement, nipping harshly at his scent gland and watching as his back arched prettily, thighs shaking and hands scrabbling a little helplessly to find purchase as he came in his pants. 

“ _Please- feels so good- holy fuck_ -” Sicheng began whimpering, moaning greedily into Jun’s neck, Lucas scoffing and nipping harder as he watched Jun guide him through his orgasm, pulling his face away for a moment to watch Sicheng’s expression as he came with his eyes closed, head tipped back and lips agape, a little furrow drawing his eyebrows together and Xiaojun was taking advantage of the moment and licking into his mouth, parted lips giving him access to tease him with his tongue.

“Keep going, Junnie, he can handle it.” Lucas spoke up when he watched Sicheng come down from his high, thighs still shaking and hands falling from Xiaojun’s neck to try and stop his encouraged overstimulation, but Lucas was catching his wrists at his chest, holding them firmly to stop him from going any further. Xiaojun smirked, experimentally rubbing his thumb over the damp patch where he assumed the head of Sicheng’s cock was. He cried out, dropping his head back against Lucas’ shoulder, only confirming his suspicions as he tried to pull away.

“Ngh- _please_ \- I- I can’t-” Sicheng whined out, curling in on himself and trying his best to whip his hips out of reach, but Xiaojun had a hand holding him down, a devious grin adorning his face as he sped up his hand movements, desperately massaging at Sicheng’s still-hard length through the fabric. Lucas met his eyes, mirroring his expression and shaking his head,

“He can, it’s just been a while.” He explained, making it sound as if Sicheng wasn’t even there. He whipped his head to the side, crying out again and his gut was building to another orgasm, begging for Xiaojun to stop or maybe go faster, he wasn’t quite sure now. Lucas tipped his head back against his shoulder, hand holding him gently by the throat with the other holding Sicheng’s thrashing hands against his chest in one firm grip. 

“One more orgasm, then we’ll stop,” Xiaojun smiled, rubbing his hand harsher into Sicheng’s arousal and it felt so good and hurt so bad and Sicheng was whining out, mouth agape as Lucas held him to his shoulder, “That’s unless you don’t want another one after this, Chengie. We have plenty of other ways to make you cum.” He teased, leaning into lick a stripe up his bared throat, nipping hard on his scent glands and tearing another moan from him as he fought through a dry orgasm, hips shaking as he lost control of his body. He knew for certain that he wasn’t in Heat, but _, by God_ , did it feel as good as that. It was a long while before he came down from his second orgasm, Xiaojun’s hand still firmly on his cock and he knew that if he tried to move, it’d only be more of an overstimulation for him. He stayed put, Lucas slowly letting go of his hands and turning his face to gently meet him in a lavish kiss that had Xiaojun’s mouth watering. He couldn’t tell who he wanted to kiss more after that. Lucas blindly reached for Jun’s wrist, slowly taking it from Sicheng’s cock, a shiver running down his spine as he did so, and guiding his head down to Sicheng’s neck again, marking him up even more so than before. It was a moment before Sicheng finally whined, pulling away from them both and looking down at his ruined pants,

“It feels uncomfortable, can we go and wash up?” Sicheng managed and Xiaojun had half a mind to make him sleep in his mess, tell him that he needed to learn how dirty he was and with a quick glance at Lucas, they seemed to be thinking along the same lines, but Sicheng’s soft whimper pulled them back to reality and they were both guiding him to the bathroom, Xiaojun and Lucas sharing a fierce kiss after undressing Sicheng and ushering him into the shower, quickly following after. Needless to say, the two ended up jerking each other off under the steady thrum of water, Sicheng mouthing at their necks and bare chests with in desperation.

A week later had the majority of the group settled in and back to work, alterations made to the units as to not give certain members too much work. What was especially nice, however, was how all units merged for dance practice, vocal training and lyricism. Obviously there were still times they split off into their own units for this as well, but the majority of the time they’d spend them together and it stopped the group from feeling so separated all the time. WayV were working on their upcoming comeback, preparing in Korea which left Yuta trying to spend his every waking moment with Kun before their schedules changed again. Taeyong was doing an incredible job of staying level-headed and mindful to the changes for the younger members as he walked them all through their schedules, having Johnny on speed-dial should he need any extra help.

And then there was Mark- currently working on a comeback with Dream and feeling like he was being added into every unit imaginable. He would come home later than everyone else and leave the dorm earliest in the morning, Haechan always falling asleep and waking up alone as if Mark hadn’t even been there. He was putting himself under a new level of stress and his time was filled with an intense, non-stop schedule that left his eyes seemingly deeper-set, his fingers shaking from increased coffee intake and his Alpha wilder when it came to Haechan. Now, Mark wasn’t possessive, not greatly so, but to an extent like every other Alpha. He didn’t growl at the Betas and Omegas when they coddled Haechan, _Christ_ , he didn’t even growl when the _Alphas_ did it, but he had recently been getting aggressive, almost _feral_ \- roughly scenting haechan between practices and leaving the little Omega high and dry and reeking of his scent. Haechan finally watched him snap one late night after passing out with a lyric book on his chest, Mark still not home after promising to be back in time for dinner- it was the third promise he’d broken that week- and, frankly, Haechan was getting a little sick of it. He’d planned on staying up until Mark got home to confront him, but he was too tired from his extra cardio and dance practice running over that day, of course he couldn’t complain because Mark was doing much more. When he finally did arrive home he silently slipped into bed behind Haechan, curling his body around him before tensing up, shaking him awake with an air of disapproval. Haechan scrambled to wake, thinking it was an emergency if the terrified look in his eyes was anything to go by. Mark held his gaze and his eyes softened a moment,

“You just got back? It’s so late, you should re-” Haechan began, brushing his fingers through his hair and trying to drag them both back down to the mattress to fall asleep again, but Mark was holding him firmly, harshly leaning in to smell the scent against his neck and collar.

“ _Jesus Christ_ , you smell like half the pack! What is going on with you? Do you even want me? You don’t even have the decency to hide it from me?” At first, Haechan thought he was joking, but Mark’s voice held a note of aggression that made his skin crawl, a frown forming between his brows as his eyes flashed behind him to Jungwoo stirring in Jaehyun’s arms, clearly disturbed by the volume of Mark’s voice- and probably his scent at this point as well.

“What are you talking about? Are you seriously mad at me right now?” Haechan asked, eyes flashing behind him again as he tried to drag Mark to the door so they could have this conversation somewhere they wouldn’t be disturbing their roommates, but Mark held his gaze firmly, unmoving and seething.

“You think I’m joking? All you seem to do is get passed around like something to scent and I’m sick of it! I thought this was a thing, I thought we were exclusive here.” Mark grit out and Jungwoo was awakening behind them, tapping the bedside lamp on, but Mark didn’t seem to notice.

“S-sorry to disturb you, Hyung, we’ll go to the living room n-” Haechan mumbled, looking over at Jungwoo who was scrunching his eyes at them both, sleepily trying to figure out his surroundings, but Mark was cutting in, voice harsh and demanding.

“Pay attention to me when I’m talking to you, Haechan! _Jesus_ , this is what I’m talking about! You’re a fucking disgrace, you know that? I come home after hours of working to find you reeking of everyone but me and you still have the audacity to ignore me when I try and talk to you! Just- just fucking leave- I can’t even look at you right now.” Mark had resorted to using his Alpha voice on Haechan, Jaehyun half-conscious as he instinctively wrapped his arms around Jungwoo’s torso, comforting him for a moment before Mark turned on them, “Do you know what, I’ll leave actually. All of you are getting on my fucking nerves and it doesn’t make it better that your scents are on him too.” He paused again, turning back to Haechan who was silently crying in their bed, legs pulled to his chest, “I hope you’re happy, you whore.” And with that Jaehyun was on his feet, pinning him to the floor by his throat, a low growl escaping his lips and Jungwoo was visibly gulping as he cowered, trying his best to be strong enough to cross the room on shaky legs in order of comforting Haechan.

“Call him that one more time, I fucking dare you.” Jaehyun grit out and Jungwoo suddenly had a flashback of Mark rushing down the corridor to do the very same to Jaehyun after he’d called him unspeakable things. They’d come a long way since then, but apparently they hadn’t progressed much in disowning their Omegas or treating them gently.

“You dare me, huh? Don’t worry, Jaehyun, we’ve been here before, it’s nothing that hasn’t fallen from your lips before. We both know how difficult it is to Mate someone you’re only half in love with-” Mark began darkly, a dirty smirk stretching his face before Jaehyun wiped it off with a cracking punch to his jaw, momentarily throwing him off balance and Jungwoo was whimpering softly, trying his best to calm Jaehyun through their bond, but it was a half-assed attempt, because they both knew Mark deserved what he was getting after he’d muttered those words.

“What the fuck is going on with you two!” Lucas was at the door now, his voice almost at screaming level as he bound forward, trying to tear the Alphas off one another, but he suddenly realised that the two Omegas were still present and his priorities shifted, “Shit, shit, shit, okay- you’re okay, right? They didn’t hurt you, you’re not in pain anywhere? Tell me you’re both okay-” Lucas looked them over, guiding them both to the door as Mark let out another string of profanities aimed at Haechan and Lucas was catching them this time, handing Jungwoo and Haechan off to Sicheng in the doorway, others slowly emerging from their bedroom at the sounds. And then Johnny was striding down the hallway- in all his glory- with little Taeyong jogging after him, a growl festering in the air and clearly Johnny had overheard enough to understand what was going on.

“Someone get Yuta, Ten and Doyoung. If Xiaojun’s awake then send him down too.” Johnny, growled, pushing through the doorway and staring down at Mark with something akin to disappointment in his expression and Mark was growling up at him for that, “This could get messy.” 

The tension in the air was zipping around the room, settling momentarily as Johnny stepped forward, both Alphas staring up at him, frozen in place for a half second before Mark growled, pushing Jaehyun off his chest to try and leave but Johnny was staring at the ceiling voice bold and clear. 

“Don’t you dare take another fucking step.” He grit out in English this time and Mark was whipping his head back to look at him darkly. Jaehyun growled from his place on the floor, eyes murderous as he stared up at Mark. 

“You think you can stop me? Have at it.” Mark scoffed, turning and taking another few steps, but Johnny was on him this time- Yuta, Doyoung and Ten almost colliding with him in the doorway. He grabbed him by the shoulders, pinning him up against the wall and watching him go limp like a rag doll for a half second as he processed the quick movement. 

“Let’s get one thing straight, you are not leaving this room until you tell me what the fuck is going on with you. And another thing; you mess one of our Omegas around and I’ll tear your throat out, understand?” Johnny hummed smoothly, almost calmly and it made Jaehyun stumble back in momentary fear. Mark tried not to cower. 

“And- and where was this aggression when Jaehyun played Jungwoo the way he did?” Mark shot back, trying his best to hide his stutter, but Johnny could see he was vulnerable. 

“I’m sorry, did I not make myself clear? I believe the exact words I said to Jaehyun were how I told him I’d ruin his life- I can do that for you as well, little Alpha.” Johnny reprised, tilting an eyebrow at him, face close enough to feel his ragged breath fan his skin. Mark looked down, “Now, tell me what the fuck is going on and why one of my Omegas smells like his world is falling apart, Hm?” Mark flinched at the words, wondering if he really _had_ torn Haechan’s world apart with just a few snapping remarks. He knew the Omegas were vulnerable but Haechan could deal with this, right?

“I’m not telling you shit, Johnny. I meant what I said, he’s a fucking whore-” Mark began, not knowing where the words were coming from now, but they were spilling from his lips nonsensically and Johnny was punching him in the gut, pressing his forearm up to his throat to hold him against the wall,

“Jaehyun tried you once, don’t make me try you again.” Johnny grit out, scent thick in the room as waves of anger rolled off of him and Xiaojun was momentarily stumbling back as he made to join the other Alphas. 

“Well, tell me I’m wrong. Tell me he’s not a little slut for reeking of everyone but the person he’s supposed to be _dating_. I fucking dare you to prove me wrong, Johnny!” Mark screamed, voice raspy from where Johnny had him held up to the wall and it made him slowly lean back, forearm pulling away as he stood from Mark with sharp eyes. 

“Are you fucking kidding me? You’re _jealous_ ? That’s what this is all about? You’re angry because your Omega smells like everyone but you, yet you don’t even try to make time for him? He’s come to Taeyong three times this week, crying about how busy you are, how worried he is for you and you treat him like _this_ ? He deserves so much better than you, Mark, I hope you fucking know that.” Johnny scoffed lightly, crossing his arms over his chest before Mark took another swing at him, but Johnny was quicker, much quicker, catching his arm and spinning him to twist it behind his back, “So, Mark, tell me why I don’t act like this every night I come home to Taeyong smelling like half the pack? You want to know the answer? It’s because I _trust_ him, you’re no Alpha if you can’t even trust your Omega.” Johnny dropped his grip again, shaking his head as the others stood behind watching the scene pan out with a heavy silence. 

“You don’t know what you’re fucking talking about. He hasn’t been there for me, he hasn’t touched me, he hasn’t kissed me in days. You think this is my fault? What about when I came home the other evening to find him with Jeno and Jaemin on the couch, you think I can carry on like nothing happened when he reeks of another Alpha?” Mark yelped, throwing an arm towards the door as he spoke, eyes full of aggression that Johnny still wasn’t quite used to. 

“Let me get one thing straight: you do not _control_ your Omega, mated or not, they are their own person. Don’t you think that he’d try initiating something if he had the time, the energy? He’s taking into consideration your lack of energy and you’re not even thinking twice about his!” It was Jaehyun now, coming up to stand beside Johnny with a furrow between his brows. He’d learnt very early on that being mated didn’t mean you could boss the other around, it didn’t mean you could treat them like a lesser person, you were equals whether you liked it or not. Doyoung stepped forward now, sighing deeply and running a hand through his hair, his voice a lot softer than Jaehyun’s,

“If you’re really so upset about this all then take a break from it. Take a break from one another, give each other some time and if after that you realise that you want to break up then do it, but if after all that time you can still only think of him, then you have your answer. But don’t throw away something so precious just because of your own insecurities. Haechan is sitting out there, not even knowing you’re contemplating this and you’re here having sprung it on him all at once, yesterday he thought everything was okay and today you’re dropping him, so think it through and think carefully because you might just end up breaking something you thought you could live without and- I’ll tell you now- that’s not always how it works out.”

The following morning had Mark awakening in Johnny’s bed, Taeyong in Jungwoo and Jaehyun’s room curled up around Haechan’s shivering form, body wracking with sobs until he couldn’t cry anymore and simply passed out in Taeyong's arms. Mark didn’t know what to do. He had tried not to think about Haechan and all the awful things he’d said, but Doyoung’s words had hit him differently than he’d probably have intended- Haechan had only ever dated him, he hadn’t even been with another Alpha before and Mark had suddenly come to realise that Haechan hadn’t gotten the chance to explore other dating opportunities because he’d always been tied down to Mark and that- that wasn’t fair on him. The guilt was beginning to trickle in now as well and his head was starting to feel much too heavy for his body when he realised how much he must’ve hurt Haechan- and for what? There was no point now, there was nothing left and if Haechan ever did want him back it’d be a miracle anyway. Mark was simply the one to bite the bullet and end things or put them on hold like Doyoung had said, but there wasn’t much hope that Haechan might come back to him after this. He sobbed quietly into the sheets for almost a half hour before Johnny curled an arm around him and tucked his face into his neck, soothing him softly. 

Haechan was coddled the entire day after and, in all honesty, he didn’t mind. Mark had neglected him for weeks now, little by little until he broke and the others were finally seeing it in all it’s pitiful pieces. When he awoke in Taeyong’s arms he thought his heart might shatter as the memories flooded back but Jungwoo was pushing through the bedroom door with Jaehyun on his toes and the smell of pancakes and bacon hanging in the air. He sat up, sniffing and rubbing his eyes in little fists, Taeyong gathering him between his legs as Jaehyun and Jungwoo joined them on the bed, handing him the tray of food they’d made, coffees in hand and soft expressions. 

“We- we made breakfast.” Jaehyun said hesitantly, Jungwoo perched on his thigh with a big mug of coffee and a fearful expression. 

“Do you- do you want to talk? We don’t have to, I know it’s been a long night.” Jungwoo said softly, the sun creeping through the blinds and catching Haechan’s attention. It was still early, but not early enough for him to have gone to practice. He suspected the others had all left without him by now, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to care. 

“There’s not much to say.” He said shortly, picking at his bacon and dropping his gaze to the sheets, “I guess I just wait to hear what he has to say and I can bet that it won’t be good news. He wasn’t the same last night, he acted like this was something that’d built for longer than just one incident, I was just a fool for not noticing before.” He shrugged, reaching for his coffee and taking a long sip. He pushed the sheets back and placed his mug aside, climbing out of Taeyong’s lap to reach for his towel.

“Wh-where are you going?” Taeyong asked carefully, eyes wide and puppy-like as he stared up in concern, but Haechan was smiling dryly, pushing towards the doorway. 

“I should shower, if I’m quick I might be able to catch up with my schedule for the day.” He said dryly but Jungwoo was opening his mouth to begin explaining something when Haechan was suddenly greeted by Jeno, Jaemin, Renjun, Yangyang and Chenle at the door, “What are doing h-” He began, but Chenle was cutting him off, leaping into his arms and hugging him tightly before he could finish. 

“We wouldn’t go to practice without you, none of us could stand leaving you at home like this.” Chenle mumbled into his chest and the rest were nodding in agreement, eyes desperately concerned and Haechan wanted to cry in relief and exhaustion and- and- well, he couldn’t quite place this feeling, but it was close to gratitude. 

“None of you went? But we should-” Haechan began but Jeno was cutting in this time, shaking his head firmly and pushing the group closer together as he leaned in. 

“We should stay at home and look after you and Jisungie. He only has a little fever, but we were staying home for you anyway.” He finished softly, smiling and Jaemin was eyeing his towel. 

“You were going for a shower? Hey I can join, I need one too.” Jaemin smiled at him, the wattage off the scale and Haechan was finding it a little contagious, but Jaemin had just offered to shower with him and his smile was faltering again. 

“I- I don’t know, Jaemin, I think I should go alone. We all know what Mark said last night, I’d rather not prove his point.” Haechan dropped his gaze and the group went silent, but Taeyong was sidling up behind him, wrapping his arms around his torso and tucking his face into the curve of his neck,

“Then show him what he’s missing. He can think and say all he wants, but he’s the only one who thinks that. If you want to shower with Jaemin, then do it, he’s not in control of you and he never should be. I heard Jaehyun last night and he’s right, Alphas are not here to be the boss of you, you are both equal. Now, if he has a problem with you showering with another _Omega_ then he can bring it up with me.” Taeyong said firmly and Jaehyun was humming his agreement. Both Taeyong and Jungwoo showered with other Omegas and Betas, even the Alphas when they were tired enough and both their mates knew that they shouldn’t be worried because there was trust on both sides. Besides, even if one of them were to do something, it wouldn’t be the same because their mated love was different from the love they share with the rest of the pack. Jungwoo had mentioned it once or twice to Jaehyun that he showered with the others sometimes and after a little thought he found that he didn’t mind, after all, nothing was holding him back from doing the same and sometimes he even did. Haechan breathed through his teeth and nodded decisively. 

“You’re right, he doesn’t control me. I should learn how to be myself before trying to learn what he wants me to be.” Haechan said softly and Taeyong nodded, wanting to tweak the second part a little because Haechan was and always would be his own person but they’d get there. 

“Come on then, Yangyang can help you dry your hair all pretty.” Jaemin smiled, dragging him by the hand to the bathroom across the hallway. 

Haechan’s whole day was filled with cuddles and scenting and soft kisses to his forehead. Mark’s was filled with the inconsolable fear that he’d be losing the one thing he actually loved, all because of his own insecurities. 

By evening, Mark emerged from Johnny and Taeyong’s room, eyes sunken and wearing one of Johnny’s sweaters, looking much too little for it, as he approached the living room where he’d heard the others calling Haechan in to watch a movie. He found all the Dreamies, and little Yangyang, curled up in a pile around Haechan, scenting blankets and cushions to comfort him as he snuggled down into one of Doyoung’s hoodies that they’d most probably swiped without him knowing. He sighed from the doorway, sticking to the shadows a moment longer, lingering in the feeling of guilt until Taeyong came up behind him with a bowl of popcorn,

“If you’re going to talk to him, you best get it over with because they want to start the movie.” He brushed past him at that, moving on to deliver the treats to the younger ones and Mark spent a moment longer wallowing in the doorway, staring at his feet.

“Mark?” It was Haechan, no doubt about it, his scent curling around him and making him look up in dismay, “Did you want to-” He began but the group behind him had fallen silent, watching on with bated breath. 

“Talk- yes, _god_ , yes- please can we talk?” Mark suddenly rushed out, startling himself with how frightened he sounded, voice small and shaky as he guided Haechan down the corridor, hand falling short of the small of his back. They reached their bedroom, Mark clicking the door shut softly as Haechan pulled himself up into their bed, curling his knees to his chest in an attempt at making himself smaller. _Fuck_ , Mark thought, _I’ve messed up worse than I realised_.

“Well? Do you want to start or should I?” Haechan asked softly, but his voice sounded sure of himself, not at all like Mark’s.

“I- can I start?” Mark asked, letting out a shaky breath. Haechan nodded shortly and he took it as permission to continue, “I- I messed up. I fucked up so bad and now you’re hurt and I don’t blame you if you don’t agree with what I’m going to say next, but just- just hear me out okay-?” He began, but Haechan was cutting in, shaking his head.

“No, wait, it’s my turn,” He shot back, unfurling and rolling his shoulders and for a moment Mark thought he was going to punch him, but he simply went on, “You don’t own me. You’re an Alpha, yes, but before any of that, you were my friend. I heard the things you said about me when I left the room, I know that it wasn’t just your Alpha talking and I-”

“Haechan, I don’t know where it came from, I really don’t know how I even said those things- they’re not even true!” Mark began, but Haechan was resting his fingers to his lips, shaking his head, expression stoic.

“I’m not finished,” He pulled back slowly, sighing shortly and begging himself not to cry, “I think we should take a break, Mark. Whatever this is, it’s clearly not just something that you said in the heat of the moment, it’s clearly been pressing at you for some time now. I know you’re busy, I am too, but it wasn’t an excuse for the things you said.” Silence ensued for more than a little while this time and Mark wanted to cry or scream or tell him that he didn’t mean it, that he was jealous and this was all so stupid, but he couldn’t take back the things he’d said, he could never change the fact that he’d so much as even thought them. He swallowed dryly, no more tears left for him to cry as he looked up at Haechan,

“I think so too.” He said shortly and it was the hardest thing he’d ever had to say, but he went on, “Two months, how about that? Two months for us to date, or kiss, or fuck whoever we want and if by the end of it there’s still something here, between us, then we- we can go from there I guess. You- you never got the chance to do those things with anyone else but me and I- I at least want you to try it. I know I don’t deserve for you to come back to me after all this, but if you do then at least you’ll be sure of yourself.” Mark explained and Haechan was nodding, agreeing easily, too easily maybe, and it hurt Mark’s heart.

“Okay, two months. Oh and my Heat is coming up soon, we should probably get reassigned bedrooms so it doesn’t bother you.” Haechan explained and it hurt him as much to say it as it did for Mark to hear it. He nodded his agreement,

“Okay, well I- I guess I’ll clear my things.” Mark stood, but Haechan was rushing to stand up with him, gripping his wrist hesitantly before he turned away.

“Can you- um- can you kiss me, just one last time? I might have to wait two months or- or it might be the last time and I just- _God_ \- I just need to-” Haechan began, stumbling over his words and cringing in embarrassment, but Mark was spinning back to him, cutting him short and kissing him firm, long and passionate and enough for Haechan to want to change his mind. His eyes fell shut on impulse and he melted under Mark’s touch, his fingers on his waist and interlocking their hands at his side, lips slick against his own and Haechan was quietly whimpering as he sucked on his tongue, his lips, dragging every sound, every last drop of passion and mix of his scent before slowly pulling away.

“I- I’ll wait for you, Hyuckie. If it’s two months or if it’s a lifetime, I’ll wait, I swear.” Mark spoke softly, cradling his face and pressing one last peck of finality before turning away to pack his things. Haechan left the room on unstable legs.

After that, their dynamic was all but centred, but Taeyong was a good leader and an even better negotiator- or maybe he just had a weakness for the younger members. Lucas, Jaemin and Renjun had come to him midway through the week to tell him that they’d like to help with Haechan’s upcoming Heat and usually it’d be an apologetic ‘no’, but he could see that Haechan was really not going to cope with being left alone for it. It took all of ten minutes to convince him and Jaemin was rushing down the hallway, the others in tow as they pushed past Ten who was just exiting Haechan’s room. It was a moment before he agreed, but in hindsight he was glad he did because on his fourth day he was sobbing- half in pleasure, half in despair- as Lucas held him down by the hips, thrusting into him, Jaemin whispering sweet nothings in his ear and soothing words into his hair and Renjun marking up his neck and chest.

However, the moment Ten had overheard the agreement, he was running to Chenle’s room, finding him in Jeno’s lap with a panicked expression as the little Omega sobbed quietly into his chest. Ten sighed softly, picking him up and taking him from Jeno, ushering him out of the room and shutting the door behind him before laying Chenle down on his chest to sniff into his sweater.

“Why- why does it feel like this, Hyung? Why does it hurt so much?” Chenle coughed, pressing his face further into the fabric as Ten massaged his shoulders, running his hands up and down his back in soothing patterns. He sighed again, pressing a long kiss to Chenle’s forehead and holding him tighter,

“I know, baby, I know.” He mumbled quietly, burying his nose in Chenle’s hair and closing his eyes to scent him, “You won’t feel like this forever, I swear.” He soothed, but Chenle was curling in on himself, clutching his abdomen and groaning in pain.

“It hurts here as well,” Chenle mumbled, the cramping feeling beginning in his stomach and climbing up to his chest in long bursts, “Hyung- my-my tummy hurts, like a c-cramp-I think I’m going to be sick-” And suddenly Chenle was pulling off of Ten’s body, scuttling to the bathroom dizzily, Ten running after him and guiding him as he fell to his knees and emptied his stomach lining into the toilet bowl.

“Fuck, this- this is not good. I should call Johnny-” Ten began, grabbing his phone and pulling Chenle to sit between his thighs as he leant over the toilet retching until Chenle blindly tried to stop him.

“N-no! You- you can’t, Hyung, he’ll ask questions and I don’t want to tell him. I don’t want to tell anyone.” Chenle gasped, swatting his phone from his hand as Ten lay a reassuring hand on his little shoulders.

“Chenle, come on, I have to! This isn’t healthy- look, you haven’t eaten in days and now you’re being sick? Baby, you have to admit that you’re not okay!” Ten said softly, his voice laced with an edge that made Chenle want to do as he said, but he couldn’t bring himself to. 

“I’m fine!” Chenle tried to yell back, but his voice came out weak and scratchy and he felt too tired to really fight.

“Then who should I call? There has to be one other person who you can trust, right? Chenle, I can’t do this on my own and you definitely can’t. What about Kun? Or Doyoung?” Ten threw out haphazardly listing names as Chenle retched again, “Come on, there’s no way you can think you’re okay to carry on like this.” Ten added, sympathetically rubbing a hand between his shoulder blades and Chenle knew he was right. He thought it through for a moment, maybe Taeil? He wouldn’t mind Yuta and Kun as well, they always seemed to baby him, but Kun was busy with managing WayV and Chenle didn’t want to add anymore stress on him. Ten frowned, nodding as Chenle unintentionally replicated their scents as he thought through his options. He was so far gone that he couldn’t even differentiate his scenting from his thoughts and that only worried Ten more, “Was that Yuta? Or Taeil? No, wait, Kun?” He tried to guess, frowning as he came out with three names, maybe Chenle really did want help after all.

“Taeil-Hyung, you can call him. Kun-Hyung is too busy and I trust Taeil-Hyung, j-just- you’re doing the talking.” Chenle explained, but Ten was nodding solemnly and pulling up Yuta, Kun and Taeil’s contacts into a groupchat. He quickly messaged them, telling them a brief outline of the situation and that Kun and Yuta didn’t have to come if they were busy, like Chenle had said, but they at least needed Taeil. It was moments before they replied, Taeil cutting his practice short and coming immediately and Yuta and Kun saying that they would come the minute practice was over for them, but it’d be at least another hour until then. Ten said that he could wait.

“Taeil-Hyung is on his way, just hold on, baby. He’ll know what to do.”

Taeil arrived soon after, two bottles of water in hand and a horribly strong scent of anxiety that had Chenle coughing into the toilet again. He was quick to apologise, trying his best to tone it down as he passed Ten the water and began cracking the windows to air the room out.

“Right, I’ve told Hendery to swap rooms with you for a couple nights so you can sleep with us, Yuta and Kun are right next door.” Taeil explained, uncapping the water and gently moving Chenle to sit back in Ten’s lap, body limp and pliant as he helped tilt his head back to feed him the water.

“Y-you told them? But, Hyung, they’re busy!” Chenle weakly tried to scramble out of Ten’s lap, but it was barely an attempt with the amount of energy he was running on. Taeil shot Ten a glance as if to ask why that should’ve been kept a secret, but he whispered that he’d explain another time. 

“Do you still feel sick? Can I move you back to bed? You should rest.” Taeil asked with a soft sigh, brushing his hair back from his eyes and watching him carefully. His face was several shades paler and his lips were dry and chapped, Taeil didn’t know how he’d gotten this bad this fast, but he didn’t like it one bit.

“I- I think I’ll be okay for now.” Chenle said weakly, head falling back against Ten’s shoulder as his body gave up on the last of its energy. Taeil nodded, carefully pulling him into his arms and lifting his small body up as Ten began clearing the bathroom.

“Ten, can you get a bucket and two nutrients bars?” Taeil said softly, Chenle’s head lolling against his chest as he carried him back to the bedroom, discreetly trying to sneak him down the hallway towards their room with Ten on his heels, “Oh and a few changes of clothes and his scent blanket. It’s on his bed, I think.” Taeil added as Ten opened the bedroom door for him, nodding solemnly and leaving after they were both settled on Taeil’s bed. 

“Hyung?” Chenle mumbled into his chest once Ten left the room, “Am I going to die like this?” He asked sincerely and Taeil almost wanted to laugh, but he held it together, leaning down to kiss Chenle’s head and draw the sheets closer around his body. 

“No, baby, definitely not.” Taeil said smoothly, running his hands up and down his back, “People will come and go, Chenle. You should find happiness in yourself before you try and put it into others.” He said softly, Ten entering the room again with the bundle of items Taeil had requested. He placed the bucket beside the bed, the nutrients bars on the bedside table and Chenle’s bundle of clothes on the armchair beside the closet. Finally he rubbed the scent blanket against his neck and handed it to Chenle, letting him hug it against his chest, rubbing his face into the soft fabric with a small whimper. 

“You’re not going to make him eat?” Ten whispered, perching on the end of the bed to massage Chenle’s feet through the sheets. Taeil shook his head shortly,

“He should rest first. He can barely keep his eyes open.” He whispered, then, dropping his voice lower as he eyed Chenle’s half-asleep form, “It’s worse than I thought.”

Hendery was normally relatively good with change, but there was only so much a person could take. He knew that it might be difficult to adjust, that it might take a while to get used to new scents and personalities, but a fight having broken out just one week in was a little too much to get his head around. Kun had soothed him the next morning, mumbling to him, Xiaojun and Yangyang that this was a rare occurrence, but not even two days later he watched Taeil carrying a limp-bodied Omega to his bedroom after he’d been asked to switch with Chenle. He’d made a vague connection, but the thought that Ten and Taeil were trying to hide Chenle’s pain was more than a little concerning and Hendery found himself pacing in the living room until early morning when he finally passed out on the couch.

The next morning, however, he came to the conclusion that he was going to find out what was going on, partly for his peace of mind, but also for Chenle’s well-being. Hendery noticed how he’d skipped meals before but now he seemed to have declined rapidly, if Kun and Yuta’s expressions were anything to go by. They’d arrived back home a while after Taeil had moved him and Hendery watched in silence as they rushed towards the bedroom, talking softly as they entered, movements slow as if approaching a rabid animal. Hendery knew it couldn’t be Heat, he’d seen Omegas in Heat, smelt them and this wasn’t it. Besides, Taeyong would be sure to kill any Alpha that so much as dared try approach an unmated Omega in Heat; _especially_ Chenle. 

His opportunity finally arose the following evening when Kun and Yuta were back at practice, Taeil making dinner and Ten in the shower. He knew he didn’t have much time, so he was quick to get to Chenle’s room, sliding the door open slowly. 

“Hyung? I said I’m fine, you’ll end up burning the- _oh_.” Chenle cut off as he saw Hendery in the doorway, watching him carefully, “I- I’m sorry we had to switch rooms- I’m just- I- well-” He began stuttering, not knowing how to get himself out of this and before he knew it he was whimpering softly, crying in the back of his throat when he couldn’t find the words. Hendery rushed to his side, hands falling short of comforting him as he wasn’t sure whether it was even okay to touch him at this point. 

“H-hey, it’s okay, you don’t have to tell me. I was worried- you know? I was scared that you were sick- are you sick? W-wait you don’t have to tell me- _God_ \- okay, can- can I touch you? Is that okay?” Hendery stuttered, reaching forward again and staring down at Chenle, sat up, looking so small in between the pile of sheets and blankets and pillows he’d arranged in a comforting sort of nest. Chenle nodded and Hendery smiled warmly in response, crawling up into bed beside him and hesitantly sliding an arm around his waist. They sat in silence for awhile, Chenle simply leaning his head on Hendery’s shoulder as he breathed steadily.

“You know, your scent is really, very nice. Nicer than some of the other Betas, but don’t tell them I said that.” Chenle giggled softly, snuggling down into his chest and pulling the scent blanket to his chest, pressing his face into it and then reaching it up in front of Hendery’s face, “W-would you add yours?” Chenle asked softly, but Hendery was smiling, taking it from him and rubbing it against his neck, pheromone thick in the air but it didn’t make Chenle feel lightheaded. He felt comforted. 

“You look tired, did you not sleep well?” Hendery asked, brushing his hair back and finishing up with the blanket before handing it back to Chenle, watching in satisfaction as he pressed it against his face and let out a- honest to god- _purr_. 

“Y-Yeah, something like that I guess. Does Taeil know you’re here? You’re lucky you’re not an Alpha, you’d be dead by now.” Chenle chuckled softly, trying to change the subject to avoid answering Hendery’s questions. 

“N-no, I came on my own. You seem sick and I thought that maybe Taeil and Ten were stopping you from getting help. It was stupid really, but you know, I was worried.” He shrugged, curling his arms tighter around Chenle’s waist, pulling him over his chest so he could lay, straddling him and nestling down into him, scent blanket tucked between his face and Hendery’s shoulder. 

“Only a little sick. It’s okay, I just don’t want to cause any trouble and Taeyong-Hyung is so busy, it’s easier this way, you know?” Chenle mumbled, voice going tired again and Hendery knew he should slide out of bed now and let Chenle rest so Taeil and Ten wouldn’t find out he’d been there but Chenle already half reeked of his scent, so there wasn’t much point anymore. 

“I understand.” Hendery hummed, turning to kiss the crown of Chenle’s head, “Do you want me to stay with you or should I leave before Taeil and Ten-Hyung get back? I don’t mind.” Hendery mumbled, thinking Chenle’s words through as he waited for a response. Taeyong was bound to find out soon enough, he’d missed enough practice to cause some suspicion, yet the Dreamies hadn’t come to visit him yet and Hendery reckoned it was down to how tired they were by the time they got back. Chenle groaned into his chest,

“Please stay, don’t move one bit. I’m so comfortable and Taeil-Hyung can yell at me later if it’s a problem that you’re here.” Chenle mumbled, sleep heavy in his voice and Hendery chuckled quietly, pulling the sheets over Chenle and sighing softly before he heard the little Omega’s breath even out. 

As if on schedule, the Dreamies appeared at Taeil’s side that night, begging to see Chenle with worried looks and Jeno was looking even more suspicious. He’d been the one to find Chenle crying, in the first place, but Haechan’s Heat was over now and he was in recovery down the hall. That meant Renjun would be there, asking to see him with the others. When Chenle heard this he was suddenly filled with an insatiable amount of hope and Ten was telling him that maybe it would be okay to see them if Chenle promised he’d start feeling better and as much as that was a promise Chenle knew he couldn’t keep he was nodding frantically and begging him to see the others. 

Taeil led them down the hallway, explaining that Chenle’s Omega was just reacting to the new scents and surroundings as a cover for what really happened. The others nodded, knowing how sensitive Chenle was to scents, refrained from letting off any of their own pheromones when Taeil led them inside, Chenle having fallen back asleep as he waited for them. Ten was by his side, stroking his hands through his hair as Chenle lay his head in his lap, scent blanket at his face as he wriggled quietly. 

“Chenle? Hey, baby, we came to see if you were okay.” Jaemin called, approaching first to sit on the edge of the bed and run a hand over his shoulder and down to his arm to link their fingers. Chenle stirred and Ten began brushing his hair from his face so he’d have a clear line of vision before waking up. He grumbled before opening his eyes, blinking and turning in Ten’s lap before sitting up on his knees, hair ruffled and fingers still twined in Jaemin’s grip. 

“You’re here!” He hummed, excitement lacing his voice as he slowly squinted up at the others, beckoning them forward to sit with him on the bed. Ten slid out from under the sheets and made to the door with Taeil saying they’d give them some time, but not to overwhelm him. 

“Hyung said the scents were messing you all up, are ours to strong? Is it okay?” Jeno hummed, still not sure of how much he believed that, but he held it in for the rest of the group. 

“Mh, it’s okay, I’m used to your scents nowadays, I’m just s-still getting used to the others.” He lied through his teeth, dropping his eyes as he hid the scent blanket behind him to avoid any questions as to why Hendery’s scent was smothering the fabric. Renjun was sat near his feet and Chenle couldn’t help but spare him a lasting look that made his insides feel all warm and fuzzy and better in a way. He slowly dragged his eyes away from their staring match and moved on to look at Jisung, “So, Haechan’s Heat is over? Is he okay?” Chenle asked because he really did care about his wellbeing but he also really did care about Renjun and that was the problem here. He prayed that Renjun wouldn’t answer, that he wouldn’t have to look at him again or hear how good Haechan was for them. He wondered why he hadn’t just asked if Haechan was okay, but he knew that somewhere deep down he sort of did want to know what it was like to have someone help you through Heat. Especially if that someone was Renjun. 

“Oh, he’s fine now, just needs some rest and time to get it out of his system. You know how it is.” Thankfully, it was Jaemin who responded and Chenle nodded quietly, shying away as Jaemin directed that Chenle ‘knew how it was’. It wasn’t like the others hadn’t seen him go into Heat, it was just that they never addressed it, especially not like this. He sighed softly,

“I’m glad he’s okay.” He responded, nodding as he played with the edge of his blanket, “So, how’s practice been?” He changed the subject, watching as the others all fell quiet, staring at him with an intense gaze as if he’d said something wrong. Renjun was the one to finally speak up after a fair few minutes of uncomfortable silence. 

“Chenle? What’s actually wrong? We tried to believe this whole ‘scent story’, but we all know it’s a cover for something else.” He asked and Chenle felt his heart drop. He needed to get them out of here or change the subject or call Ten, anything to stop them from asking questions like this. 

“I should g-get some rest again.” He said weakly, trying to lay down, but Jisung had a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from moving and when Chenle looked up his gaze was met with a sympathetic look and Chenle wanted to tell him what was wrong. He wanted to tell him so bad. 

“Hyung, if you tell us then maybe we can help you. You don’t have to do this alone.” Jisung said softly, shuffling up to curl his arms around Chenle’s shoulders. Chenle scoffed dryly, holding back tears,

“Oh, but Jisung, I really do have to do it alone. That’s what I’m most afraid of.” He explained and this only had them all worrying more, leaning towards him with soft gazes and suddenly he began to sob quietly. They were silent, letting him cry and offering soft hushes and gentle hands to calm him. 

“Chenle, you’re sick, you have to tell us what’s going on.” Jeno said a little more firmly and Chenle was nodding softly, finally giving in and he couldn’t help but feel that it was a relief to give in, even if it did tear him apart inside. He wiped his eyes looking up at Renjun and breathing in deeply,

“Can I have a word with Renjun? A-alone?” He finally mumbled, eyes dropping to his hands as the others nodded, pressing soft kisses to his head as they left. Renjun stared up at him, shuffling to move closer, legs crossed beneath him as he faced Chenle. 

“Chenle? What is it? What’s the matter, I’m worried.” Renjun mumbled in Chinese, lifting his fingers to tilt Chenle’s chin up so he’d look at him, but Chenle only felt his heart break more when he met his gaze, eyes filling again as he forced himself to push through it this time. 

“I’m sick,” Chenle paused, breathing in a shaking breath before continuing, “I’m sick b-because of you. Because I- I’m in love with you and my Omega is scared and I’m scared and I don’t know what to fucking do, Renjun! Everything hurts- my stomach, my head, my chest- everything is hurting me because I know you won’t return those feelings, you don’t feel the same way about me and I can’t change that!” Chenle was frantic now, yelling through his tears and pulling his knees to his chest as he sobbed recklessly, body wracking and shaking with force as Renjun tried to lay a hand on his arm but Chenle was instinctively pushing him away, only crying harder as he mumbled out his apologies for doing it on instinct. 

“Chenle, hey, Chenle! Stop, you need to calm down- fuck- I- I think you’re having a panic attack.” Renjun suddenly realised as Chenle began hyperventilating, hands shaking intensely and Renjun was quick in moving, sliding behind him in bed and pulling Chenle to his chest, “Here, just breathe with me, slowly, you’re okay.” He soothed, breathing loud enough for Chenle to try and sync his breaths. It was a full five minutes before Renjun deemed it appropriate to try and move to face him again, try and pick up where they left off, but when he made to do so Chenle was gripping his arm firmly. 

“No, d-don’t move, I don’t want to see your face when I tell you this. I know you’re going to be disappointed.” He mumbled softly, sighing once and dropping his grip as Renjun relaxed back behind him, keeping his hands around his waist, “I need you to know that this isn’t just my Omega, that I- I’m also in love with you. I thought I could get over it and forget about it and move on from it, but then- I heard you were helping Haechan with his Heat and something in me snapped and that’s when Jeno found me. I wasn’t even sure when I started crying but the next thing I remember was sitting on the bathroom floor between Ten’s legs, vomiting on an empty stomach. I didn’t choose this, Renjun, I know you’re disappointed, or disgusted or whatever, but it’ll only be downhill from here so I thought I should warn you first. I’ll be okay, Ten and Taeil will look after me for a while and Yuta and Kun are making sure I’m okay when they have time, but I just need you to spend some time away from me, give me some space until I’ve healed. Y-your scent is the only thing I want, all the time, but it’s better not to have it. I- I’m sorry, Renjun, I really am. I never meant for this to happen.” Chenle explained, but Renjun was turning Chenle in his lap, helping move him so he straddled his waist, face inches from one another as Renjun held him there. 

“You didn’t even consult me first. You decided my response without even asking me, so can I answer how I’d like to?” Renjun asked dryly and Chenle wanted to cry again. He swallowed dryly,

“Renjun, I don’t think I really want to hear you saying ‘no’ to me outloud, it’s hard enough as it is.” Chenle said brokenly, but Renjun was cupping his jaw, smiling sadly with a shake of his head. 

“Well that’s lucky because that wasn’t my answer. My answer is yes. Yes, I want to date you, yes, I want to look after you and make you feel better. Yes, I want to help you in Heat.” Renjun said softly, leaning in to press a soft peck against Chenle’s lips, but he was staring at him wide-eyed, mouth agape, “Chenle? Did you want me to say ‘no’? I’m confused.” He added softly when there was no response. Chenle finally pulled himself together, just enough to ask one question, hands lingering on Renjun’s shirt to ground himself,

“Are you joking? Because my health and well-being is sort of at stake here, so I’d rather you tell me the truth.” Chenle mumbled, still not quite believing it, but Renjun was leaning closer so their foreheads touched. 

“Chenle, would I lie to you?” He asked, feeling him shake his head a tiny bit, “Good, now are you going to let me kiss you properly or are you still hung up on making this a pity party?” Renjun teased, cupping his jaw again, his other hand on Chenle’s hip as he felt Chenle nod and suddenly he was leaning in, properly now, and kissing Chenle like his life depended on it. It wasn’t how Chenle had imagined- yes, of course he’d imagined it, he was a teenage Omega who went through Heat every other month, how could he _not_ think about it?- it was softer, Renjun kissed him like he cared and that meant a whole lot more to Chenle than Renjun would probably ever know. Chenle parted his lips after barely a moment, letting Renjun slip his tongue over his bottom lip, pressing it against Chenle’s and he kissed him softly, smiling as he felt Chenle’s hold on his shirt become gentle caresses on his chest and shoulders. He gasped a moment when Renjun bit down on his lip, experimentally licking into his mouth and making Chenle sigh softly, but Renjun knew the Omegas too well, he knew that this would bring his Heat forward if he wasn’t careful. He pulled away all too soon and Chenle was whining softly, but Renjun had both hands on his hips now, moving his body forward to properly straddle his.

“I don’t want to stop, it feels so good and my chest has stopped hurting.” Chenle sighed, rubbing a hand over his own chest as he looked away. Renjun sighed, running a thumb over Chenle’s kiss-swollen lips, pink and plump against his pale skin,

“Your Heat will end up coming sooner and Taeyong would kill me. Besides, we still have to ask him if we can spend it together, that’s if you want to, of course?” Renjun smiled at him, pulling him into his chest and holding him tightly, pressing scattered kisses to the crown of his head and making him giggle. 

“Of course I want that, it’s just sort of sad that Haechan got to share his with you before I did.” Chenle grumbled, but it wasn’t malicious, all pouty and cute and Renjun was sighing softly, a smile playing on his lips as he pressed a longer kiss to his head this time. 

“Haechan won’t be nearly as good as you, but I might be biased because I have feelings for you, so who’s to say?” Renjun shrugged making Chenle smile into his chest and snuggle down further until they were lying in bed together.

“We should call the others back to tell them I’m okay, they seemed worried.” Chenle sighed, laying over Renjun’s chest now, revelling in the way he soothed his back with warm hands from his hair to the place just above his hips and Chenle almost wished he’d go lower. Just to know what it felt like, at the very least. 

“Nah, they’ll figure it out, go to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up, okay?” Renjun said softly, but Chenle was looking up at him as he scented him silently. 

“You won’t sleep? You worked hard at practice you should rest.” Chenle said softly, taking the time to stare at his lips, tilting Renjun up into another long kiss that had Chenle clenching his thighs around Renjun’s waist and that’s when he finally pulled away.

“Hey, I know what you’re doing and it’s not good. Come on, I’ll sleep if you sleep?” Renjun reckoned, raising an eyebrow and letting Chenle shift so he wasn’t uncomfortable. He hummed his agreement, laying back down against Renjun’s chest and humming in quiet satisfaction. He owed Ten an apology, sometimes his advice was rather good. 

And after that things were relatively okay, although there were new problems to deal with and new issues to solve. Like how Taeyong yelled at Chenle, Taeil and Ten when he finally found out what they’d been hiding from him or how Kun had passed out in the studio from exhaustion and Yuta had cradled his body for hours afterwards, even when he insisted he was fine. There were new problems, easier problems to solve, until there weren’t anymore, but Taeyong was a _good leader_ . So when Yangyang started awakening with night terrors at the early hours of the morning, it was Taeyong who crawled into bed with him, leaving Johnny to wake up alone. He was a _good_ leader, but he couldn’t be in two places at once.

Taeil was horny. Taeil was _always_ horny recently and it probably had something to do with the amount of sex pheromones in the air. It felt like the rest of the pack had taken it upon themselves to christen their new apartment by fucking in every room and that was all fun and games until you were a Beta, the _oldest_ Beta at that, and had a responsibility to look after everyone. He hadn’t even managed to jack off in the shower, was fairly sure his dildo and vibe had been lost in their moving days and was starting to think that if Chenle ended up getting some with Renjun then he was physically going to call any of the closest Alphas to get him off. Luckily for him, however, his saving grace came sooner than he thought, although it was in the shape of the dildo and vibe he’d been missing. Doyoung called him out of his room that evening, a cardboard box in hand with the flaps closed across the top. Taeil raised an eyebrow, not wanting to move, but Doyoung gave him a warning look and jerked his head into the corridor, watching as Taeil groaned, dragging his feet to follow Doyoung down the corridor and towards the Heat and Rut rooms. 

“Where are we going? I want to go back to bed, Doyoung.” Taeil grumbled, following him into an empty Rut room without much of a fight. 

“Sit down,” Doyoung commanded, face expressionless as he watched Taeil move to sit on the edge of the bed, flopping back in boredom, “I said sit down, not lie down.” He added, voice firmer and it made Taeil shiver a moment, a frown furrowing his eyebrows as he sat up, leaning back on his arms and swinging his legs off the edge of the bed as he waited for Doyoung‘s next move. 

“So? What is it? You want to talk or something?” Taeil asked, half-heartedly, but Doyoung was smirking, kneeling down and dropping the box in front of him, holding the flaps down before looking up at Taeil,

“Well, you tell me, is this something you want to talk about?” Doyoung asked, finally opening the box and letting Taeil look inside. Yep, there it was, his beloved dildo and vibe he’d lost in the move, right in front of him along with his lube and assortment of condoms that he always seemed to be slipping into everyone’s overnight bags when they went abroad. 

“I- oh- fuck, well-” Taeil stuttered out, face flushing and he was groaning and flopping back on the bed to hide his face in his hands, “it’s- it’s not what it looks like.” He said bluntly and Doyoung scoffed, picking out the bottle of lube and turning it over in his hands,

“You know, I think it’s _exactly_ what it looks like, actually.” Doyoung chuckled, sighing softly and making to lay beside Taeil on the bed, shoulder-to-shoulder as they both stared up at the ceiling, the bottle still in Doyoung’s hands, “Hey, there’s no reason why we can’t start fucking again. We only stopped in the first place because we were scared it’d mess up our secondary gender presentations, but we turned out fine, right? Besides, I’ve been watching you lately and you seem like you could use it.” Doyoung shrugged, turning the bottle and watching as Taeil dropped his hands from his face in his peripheral vision. He groaned, flailing on the mattress in annoyance that even Doyoung had noticed his sexual frustration. 

“Do you know what, if you’re offering then I’m all in. I’m so horny all the fucking time and you all seem to have someone to get you off, but I have to stick with drunk hookups and the last time that happened was almost a year ago! Look, how long do we have until practice?” Taeil asked desperately, watching as Doyoung checked his phone. 

“25 minutes and we get a 10 minute shower?” Doyoung said shortly and Taeil was sitting up, frantically tearing his shirt over his head and not even bothering to lock the door. 

“Yeah, I can make that work.”

It was the third consecutive night that Yangyang’s soft sobs filled the apartment at three in the morning. Johnny had lay awake for a good thirty seconds before creeping down the hallway to find Yangyang in the living room, curled up on the couch with a haunted look in his eyes. Normally it was Taeyong who sorted these things out, but he’d been so tired recently that he couldn’t bring himself to wake him up, so he took it upon himself to comfort Yangyang this time.

“Yangyang? Honey? Are you okay?” Johnny said softly from the doorway, watching in surprise as Yangyang flinched, throat choking on a surprised sob, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you. Can I sit with you awhile?” He added, motioning towards the space on the couch beside him and Yangyang nodded slowly, pulling his blanket tighter around his shoulders to leave Johnny a little more room.

“I’m sorry I woke you.” He mumbled softly, running the back of his hand over his face to seem a little more okay than he was currently feeling. He hated feeling weak in front of Alphas.

“Was it another bad dream? Taeyong told me you’ve been getting them pretty often.” Johnny asked, bringing his long legs in front of him and gathering his knees at his chest, unintentionally making himself seem a little smaller, more approachable to the little Omega. Yangyang shrugged indifferently and Johnny thought that maybe he didn’t want to talk about it, but he went on to speak anyway,

“I’ve had them since I was little, but they’ve gotten worse since I presented. I thought I could keep it under wraps, especially when there are other people sharing a room with me- that normally helps me feel better- but the nightmares… they changed.” He explained, a little distant and lost in his thoughts, the hollow look in his eyes enough to frighten even Johnny. He leant forward and rested a hesitant hand on Yangyang’s shoulder,

“Hey, hey, we don’t have to talk about it if it frightens you. Here, can I hold you? Maybe we can go back to sleep.” Johnny coaxed, letting Yangyang climb into his lap and rearrange his thick scent blanket to cover them both as Johnny lay back with the little Omega half draped across his chest.

“Everyone here is so nice. I don’t think I belong here, Hyung. I’m only causing a problem, I feel like a burden.” Yangyang mumbled into his chest, swallowing down the lump in his throat as Johnny hushed him and ran a soothing hand up his back.

“No, no you’re not a burden, darling. Don’t let yourself think that. You belong here as much as the rest of us and we’ll do anything to make sure you feel that. I know it’s hard, joining late and not being able to speak your native language, it must be even harder being one of the youngest, but I swear it’ll get better. Someone will be there for you when you wake up in a cold sweat or when you fall in practice and can’t seem to get your legs to work again. Someone will be there for you when your Heat arrives and you’re in the middle of town and someone will be there when you spill your coffee down your shirt at a press conference. I promise. It’s happened to us all and we’re always there for one another, so don’t be afraid, okay? You’re part of us now, part of the group, part of the pack and we won’t let you get hurt. We’ll take care of you and make you smile when you feel like you never will again, hold you when you feel lonely and sneak you your favourite food when you get sick. I swear, Yangie, it’ll get better. I swear.”

Kun was asleep on the couch in their living area when Yuta got home from his vocal class with Jungwoo, everyone heading to the bedrooms routinely, leaving Kun and Yuta alone. Yuta leant down from behind the couch, brushing his hair back from his face and kissing his head softly. 

“Kun?” He whispered trying to rouse him so he wouldn’t have to carry him to bed, he was already exhausted, “Kunnie?” He tried again, smirking when no response came and slid over the back of the couch to spoon Kun’s lithe body from behind, wrapping his arms around him and pressing his face deep into the crook of his neck to scent him. He earned a groan from the little Omega and Yuta chuckled, running a hand down the front of his chest, settling just above the waistband of his jeans. He must have been tired if he’d fallen asleep in his jeans. 

“What are you waiting for?” Kun suddenly spoke up, voice thick with sleep but he stayed unmoving, only arching his back a little. Yuta scoffed, sliding his hand past the waistband and down the front of his pants, raising an eyebrow when he found him without underwear and already half-hard. He must have had a pretty good dream if he was already like this. Kun hitched in a sharp breath, letting it go shakily as Yuta began massaging him slowly, working his cock to full hardness and not letting him move from the position. It was a while before Yuta had him whimpering, shivering in his arms as he swiped a thumb over the head of his cock, dragging it down his length with a slick sound. Kun always did get undeniably wet when he was turned on. 

“You’re doing so good, Kunnie, so good for me. How long were you like this, hm? What was it that got you feeling this way?” Yuta hummed softly into his neck, nipping at his earlobe and trailing his tongue down his neck, “Are you going to cum? Going to cum all over your pretty thighs, ruin your jeans with your slick?” Yuta teased, nipping harder and only then did Kun realise how much slick he’d produced, the substance leaking through his jeans so that Yuta could probably feel the dampness from behind him. He groaned softly,

“Y-yes, Yu, _yes!_ I’m gonna cum, ngh-! _Just like that-_ ” he whined, cutting off on a moan as he tried not to cry out too recklessly and bring any other members from their rooms. But he almost _wanted_ to get caught. Yuta sped up his movements, tucking his face into the nape of Kun’s neck and breathing his scent heavily. 

“Come on, Kunnie, cum for me. Tell me who you belong to, tell me who your Alpha is.” Yuta demanded, voice low and gritty and it left Kun shivering in his arms, back arching from Yuta’s chest as he cried out into the cushions supporting his head.

“Yours, Yuta! You’re my Alpha, only you!” Kun’s voice was reaching higher now, stretching thin as if he’d been screaming and straining it for hours. Yuta’s hips were twitching against Kun’s ass, grinding against him as he worked him to the edge, swiping his thumb over his slit and dragging the wetness down over his length. Because that was always how Kun liked it, wet and dirty and too hot to handle. He liked the way Yuta sucked open mouthed kisses to his neck and shoulder and just below his ear, leaving him glistening, marked in Yuta’s saliva like he’d been claimed and Yuta knew how he liked it. He began on his neck, mouth ajar, hot and wet against Kun’s skin and it almost made him cum from the mere sensation. Yuta smirked, slowing and quickening his hand at random intervals, throwing Kun off as he didn’t have a pattern to follow. 

“ _God_ , you’re so wet, baby. It’s like you’re in Heat- _fuck-_ look at you, you can’t even think straight with all this slick dripping down your thighs. You want me that badly? You want me inside your tight heat, fucking you slow and deep? You want that, hm, baby?” Yuta was always good at dirty talk and at the end of the day it was the main thing that pulled Kun to the edge of insanity, it being no different this time. A mere three thrusts more and Kun was coming all over himself with a cry that the rest of the hall were bound to hear and tease them about the following morning, but Kun couldn’t bring himself to care when he felt _this_ good. Yuta knew his body better than even he knew it himself and that was terrifying as it was amazing, because it meant he could get him to cum this hard from just a handjob. He helped him through his orgasm, hushing him and stroking a hand through his hair to soothe him as he whimpered.

“ _F-fuck_ \- Y-Yuta- it feels _so good-_ ” Kun managed brokenly as he came down from his high, hips jutting a moment before he relaxed back against Yuta’s chest, sighing when he finally pulled his hand away from his sensitive cock, leaving his dirtied fingers trailing Kun’s lower abdomen. He chuckled softly, breath fanning Kun’s damp neck from where he’d trailed his tongue over the skin and he hated that he’d have to cover the marks Yuta had left.

“You did so well, baby. Are you tired? Hm, let’s get you cleaned up, alright?” Yuta said slowly, voice soft as not to disturb Kun’s post-orgasm bliss. He sighed in response and Yuta was running his dirtied hand along Kun’s stomach, pulling his shirt to cover the stains and his cock before he pulled him into his chest and lifted him to the bathroom. He’d gone into the living room with the hopes that he wouldn’t have to carry Kun to bed, but he didn’t mind so much now. 

Johnny had Mark in his arms again, Taeyong laying on his other side, pressing his face into his neck to scent him. Since the incident, Mark had resorted in crawling into Johnny and Taeyong’s bed almost every night. He didn’t know exactly why, but Johnny’s scent was comforting and Taeyong was becoming a little more understanding, holding him in his arms and combing his fingers through his hair when he got too worked up.

“Isn’t it your day off tomorrow, Mark?” Taeyong spoke up, pressing a kiss to Johnny’s neck before sitting up to look over at Mark, eyes staring blankly at Johnny’s tank top. He was silent and Johnny pulled him away from his chest to get his attention,

“Mark?” Johnny called this time, brushing his hair back from his face and he was suddenly coming to, blinking rapidly and looking up at them both in shock, “Are you okay?”

“Hm? Ah- y-yeah, I’m fine. I should go back to my own bed tonight, my Rut is coming up soon and- well, you know how it is.” He sat up, rubbing his eyes and shrugging, but Taeyong was frowning.

“Your Rut’s not due until next month, I checked back when you lashed out at Haechan.” He said blandly, beckoning Mark back to the bed to stare at him inquisitively, “So, what’s really going on with you? It’s not a Haechan thing anymore, that much I can tell.” Mark sighed heavily, perching on the end of the bed and pulling his sweater past his thighs. Now that Taeyong was looking at it, he reckoned it was Johnny’s- he smirked. 

“It’s nothing, I just think I should sleep back in my room with Sicheng and Xiaojun.” Mark explained, but Johnny wasn’t buying it.

“Yeah, okay and the real reason is…?” Johnny began, pushing him to finish the sentence and Mark scoffed, a little aggravation playing at his scent, but neither of them were afraid.

“Okay- okay, it’s not even a big deal, alright? I just- fuck- I walked past Haechan’s room the other day and he was moaning and- and I said I was okay with this all, but in _our_ bed with _Lucas_ ? _Really_?” Mark slumped forward, running a hand through his hair in aggravation.

“What, you expected him to be quiet? Have you seen the _size_ of Lucas’ dick-?” Taeyong was asking, but Johnny was shoving him, cutting him off with a subdued smirk.

“So, Yong-ah was wrong, it _is_ a Haechan thing?” Johnny asked, but Mark was groaning in exasperation. This was probably why it was a bad idea to tell them both,

“Yes- no, no it’s a me thing!” Mark yelled, throwing himself onto his back on the mattress.

“How is this a you thing? You said it was a Lucas and Haechan thing-” Taeyong began, but Mark was shaking his head, sitting up again to look at them both.

“It’s a me thing, because now I can’t get off! I just keep thinking of Lucas with him instead of me and I can’t fucking cum!” He blurted out, dropping his face in his hands as he realised what he’d said aloud. Taeyong turned to Johnny, mouthing some short sentences before they both nodded in agreement.

“Okay, Johnny, go and lock the door.” Taeyong muttered, pushing him off the mattress and turning to Mark, tearing his hands away from his face and tilting his chin up to meet his eyes, “Right, Mark, there are few things that we really _can_ help you with when it comes to your emotional crisis, but this is one thing we can do for you, okay?” He explained, a furrow forming between Mark’s eyebrows as Johnny came back to the bed, sitting between them both and watching his reaction carefully.

“What… are you implying?” Mark switched his gaze between them, eyes widening as Johnny chewed on his nails in anticipation.

“We’re saying that if you want our help then we’re more than willing to give it.” Johnny shrugged, leaning back a little leisurely after he dropped his hand from his mouth.

“But- but I’m serious, I can’t cum, _at all_ . Every time I get close I just think of him beneath Lucas, whining how he used to for _me_.” Mark sighed, considering his options. If they were offering there was a very small chance he’d say no, but that wasn’t the problem. The problem was that they could go to all this trouble and it wouldn’t even be worth it. Johnny gave Taeyong another look, a little devious this time,

“Are you saying yes or no to our help, Mark?” Taeyong said a little warningly as Johnny moved around him to stand at the foot of the bed, Taeyong smirking a little.

“I want to say yes, but I’m afraid it’ll be a waste of time for-” Mark began, but Johnny had his ‘go’ word and he was pinning Mark down by the arms, crawling over his body and leaning down to nip at his neck.

“Well, what if you tried something different to get you off?” Taeyong spoke from above him, his hand carding through Mark’s hair as he sat near his head, watching Johnny nibble along his neck, tearing a little groan from the back of his throat.

“W-what do you mean?” Mark questioned, but he had a feeling he already knew where this was going and he was desperate enough to not even be bothered to stop it.

“What do you think I mean?” Taeyong tested, cocking his head and leaning down to kiss Mark softly, Johnny pushing his sweater up to tease at his chest. Mark moaned against his lips as Johnny nipped a little harshly at a nipple beneath his sweater, Taeyong giggled, “Mh, what if you tried bottoming? You don’t have to, I just think it’d be good to at least try-” But Mark was leaning up, wrapping an arm around Taeyong’s neck to kiss him back and that was a confirmation in itself. When they pulled apart, it was Johnny who tore his sweater over his head, leaving him in just his boxers, how he normally fell asleep in Johnny’s arms.

“There’s always something hot about a usually-dominant character bottoming for the first time, hm, Taeyong?” Johnny questioned, running his hands up Mark’s bare thighs and hooking the waistband over his thumbs as he tore them off.

“W-wait, Hyung, I’m not even hard yet-” Mark began, but Johnny was smirking, kissing his navel with a dark look up at him.

“Don’t worry, baby, you will be soon enough.” Johnny mumbled, mouthing the inside of his thighs, Taeyong blindly handing him the lube as he sucked on Mark’s nipples, switching whenever he began gripping his hair too harshly. It was moving so fast and Mark couldn’t even bring himself to be nervous or annoyed that he could barely keep up, he actually found it rather exhilarating.

“It’s going to feel strange, just try not to tense up and we’ll take it slow, okay?” Taeyong hummed into his skin before going back to sucking on his collarbones, leaving pretty hickeys to match the ones on his neck. It was funny hearing those words directed at him, seeing as he was usually the one to be saying them to whoever he was fingering open, but now that was him. A slight fear shot through him, twinging in his stomach as he wondered what might happen if he got used to this, but he remembered Haechan and how good it felt to be between his thighs, working him open, eating him out, fucking him until he whined and sobbed into his chest. No, he wouldn’t get used to bottoming.

“You’re okay?” Johnny called him back to his senses, hands slathered in lube between his thighs, nudging his knees apart as he ran an index finger over his hole.

“Yeah, I- I’m just scared I’ll disappoint you.” Mark said, lifting his legs a little so Johnny had easier access. Taeyong pulled away as Johnny pressed his first finger in, settling it within him, unmoving, but not unpleasant.

“You still think you’re not going to cum?” Taeyong asked, flicking at his nipples to stimulate him and Mark was biting back a moan and agreeing with him.

“I get worked up, I get hard, but I just- I don’t know- I just _can’t_.” He went on to explain, Johnny humming his understanding and beginning to slowly create a pace with the one finger he had inside him.

“Well, don’t hold your breath, because we won’t let you go until we’ve got at least one orgasm from you.” Johnny smirked and Taeyong was agreeing, guiding him in for another long kiss, lips soft and tender enough to make Mark want to ruin him, but there was currently a finger inside him and that did things to level out the playing field for Taeyong- he was an Omega, but Mark was bottoming, it was a fair game now.

“You can add another.” Mark hummed softly after another minute of Johnny’s consistent thrusting. He nodded, sliding two fingers into him and pressing deep, holding for a moment until Mark relaxed, biting his lip and nodding for him to continue. Taeyong was looking down over his body, watching Johnny’s fingers and trailing his hands up and down Mark’s torso, finally reaching for his hardening cock and pumping it a few times, earning a soft groan from Mark. He looked down at him, head thrown back and lips parted as Johnny began curling his fingers, Taeyong running his thumb teasingly over the head of his cock and- _God_ \- it felt good.

“You can take another, right?” Johnny finally spoke up after a while of fucking him with two fingers, stretching and twisting them apart at random intervals, making Mark stutter on his breath. He nodded frantically, Taeyong licking over the palm of his hand as he held eye contact, slowly dragging his spit-slicked fingertips over his cock and beginning to jerk him to full hardness. Johnny was curling three fingers now, reaching a place in Mark that he never knew he had, a place that had his thighs shaking and his hands twisting in the bed sheets, reaching for something to grasp onto. Taeyong was quick to soothe him, dragging him in for a kiss and not even complaining when Mark began biting down a little too harshly on his lips, gasping into his mouth and rutting into his hand.

“J-Johnny, come on- _please-_ please fuck me-” Mark finally caved, begging for Johnny with the little dignity he had left and it had Taeyong smirking against his lips. Johnny pulled his fingers from him, wiping the lube on the bedsheets before stripping himself of his joggers, leaving his sweater on in his haste, and sliding on a condom.

“How do you want him, baby?” Taeyong asked him, reaching forward to jerk Johnny in his fist for a moment before kissing his mating mark softly, whispering into his neck, “Be gentle, he’s not an Omega.”

“He’s fine like this, you can get him off this way.” Johnny replied, leaning back into Taeyong’s neck and dropping his voice to a whisper as well, “I know, I’ll be careful.” Mark let out a needy moan, pulling their attention back on him and Johnny smiled down in response, Taeyong taking his place back up near Mark’s head, sucking on his earlobe and soothing his chest as Johnny lubed himself up and pushed in slowly. Mark let out an unruly moan, a sound he didn’t even know he could make and Taeyong was smiling into his neck, shushing him as Johnny bottomed out, waiting for Mark to get used to the feeling.

“You feel okay? It’ll feel good in a minute, I swear.” Taeyong hummed, voice vibrating against his skin and Mark felt like his every sense was heightened in that moment.

“It- it feels good already-” Mark got out breathlessly, lips parted as Johnny looked down at him, leaning forward to kiss his forehead reassuringly, “L-like being full- _so full_.” And how Johnny wanted to tease him for that, to tell him that he sounded like an Omega with the way he was talking because Taeyong used to say the exact same thing, but he felt too good to taunt him and clearly Mark was feeling the same. He experimentally rolled his hips, Mark responding with a little whine and Johnny was repeating it, beginning a slow pace of thrusts as Taeyong slid his hand over his cock, watching in amusement as he leaked precum, it dripping down his length in rivulets, easing the drag. 

“Good boy, so good for Johnny. Does it feel good?” Taeyong cooed, kissing his neck and coaxing his lips back towards his mouth, the slick sound of saliva and lube filling the air and Mark felt so lewd- _it was perfect_.

“Y-yes- _feels good_ \- faster, Hyung-” Mark finally got out between kisses, grinding his hips back against Johnny’s and trying to meet Taeyong’s jerking at the same time, but it ended in him whining when he wasn’t getting enough friction. Johnny sped up, thrusting into him at a harsh pace, Taeyong sending him a warning glance, but Mark was simply throwing his head back and crying out in the back of his throat, whipping his head from side to side as he tried desperately to muffle his moans in the pillows beneath him, but Taeyong was chuckling and grasping his face in a firm hand soothing his cries and speeding up his other hand.

“You look like you’re going to cum. Are you still sure that it’s not possible, baby?” Johnny asked darkly, his voice dripping with sex and Mark was instinctively bucking his hips and clenching around him, making Johnny groan out, hips stuttering before he picked up the pace and fucked him harder, deeper. 

“Yes! Fuck- I think- I think- _ngh-_ ” Mark cut off, surprising himself with his orgasm, Taeyong guiding him through it with soft kisses and his persistent hand and Johnny was smirking because Mark had clearly really needed to cum. Taeyong looked down at his chest, gasping softly as his orgasm dragged out for longer than expected,

“ _Fuck_ , you came a lot.” Taeyong groaned, slowly bringing his hands to a stop before making to swipe his fingers through it, but Johnny was grabbing his wrist and nodding to his phone on the bedside table. He understood, continuing until he came inside Mark, filling up the condom and groaning into Mark’s hair as he leant over him, careful to avoid the masterpiece he’d created on his chest. Taeyong pushed at his shoulder as he swiped his phone to take a picture, the mess so beautiful and Taeyong couldn’t remember a time he’d seen this much cum from one orgasm outside of a Heat or Rut. He cursed under his breath, taking a few more pictures, then handing Johnny the phone for him to take some from his position. Mark was lying quietly, spare the occasional whimper as Johnny moved inside him, eyes shut and completely blissed out and exhausted. When he finally opened his eyes to Johnny taking pictures he groaned in embarrassment, but- fuck- if that would be a good reminder. Johnny handed him the phone again, slowly sliding out of Mark and watching as he shivered at the feeling, clenching around air as Johnny ran his thumb over his stretched entrance, making Mark hold back a whimper.

“So pretty.” He said shortly, sliding the condom off, tying it and tossing it to the trashcan to deal with later. When he turned back Taeyong was looking up at him with pleading eyes and Johnny finally gave in, “Go on then.” He responded with a smirk, watching as Taeyong pulled himself over Mark’s waist to straddle his hips, leaning down to lap up his cum.

“ _Ngh-_ fuck- _Taeyong_!” Mark whined, looking down at him with wide eyes and watching in astonishment as Taeyong then proceeded to straddle one of Mark’s bare thighs, rutting against his toned leg through his boxers.

“ _Mark_ -” Taeyong moaned shortly, lapping up the cum and sucking crudely on his skin as Johnny watched with pride from the foot of the bed, “ _Fuck-_ ‘M gonna cum-!” He stuttered, slurring his words as he rode Mark’s thigh a little harshly for the poor Alpha’s post-orgasmic-state, but he wasn’t complaining, simply laying back with his hands twisted in the sheets, jaw clenched as he moved his thigh along with Taeyong’s movements. He watched in amazement as Taeyong quickly came undone, grey boxers staining darker with cum and spilling through the fabric as he whined softly, falling against Mark’s chest and jostling his oversensitive cock, causing him to hiss hesitantly. Johnny smirked a moment, taking in the sight, before lifting Taeyong off Mark’s chest with ease, laying him down on the mattress beside him and telling him not to move as he brought two damp washcloths from the ensuite bathroom.

“ _Mhn_ , th-thank you.” Mark said sleepily, eyes falling shut and head lolling to the side as Johnny ran the cloth over his stomach- although Taeyong had done a pretty good job of cleaning him up there- and thighs, sliding up between them to clean him of the lube. He pressed a kiss to Mark’s sternum then his lips once he’d finished, moving on to Taeyong who was staring up at him dazedly.

“You did good, baby.” Taeyong spoke, smiling up at him as he slid an arm around his neck to pull him in for a kiss before he moved down his body to strip him of his boxers, wiping his length and hip bone clean of his cum with the second washcloth.

“So did you. I was surprised with how fast you came.” Johnny smiled at him, finding two new pairs of boxers and sliding them up both Taeyong’s and Mark’s legs before dragging his joggers back on and climbing back into bed between them.

“It was hot watching you take control of another Alpha like that. It was hot to know you even _have_ that sort of effect on Alphas.” Taeyong shrugged, snuggling into his chest and sliding his fingers into Mark’s hair as Johnny moved him so his head lay against his shoulder, curled up into his other side.

“Mh, maybe we can try it again sometime, we’ll have to see.” Johnny smiled at him, kissing his hairline and nestling down again, “Now get some rest, okay?” And Taeyong did as he was told.

Like all bad things, it started with the Maknae line. It was the night before the entire groups first day off together and the Dreamies had insisted on a game of truth or dare, almost begged that anyone under Mark’s age joined them whether they liked it or not. It had started with good intentions, innocent things like admitting who the first person you ever kissed was or taking off a small item of clothing, until the rest of the members joined. Johnny and Jaehyun had cleared the living room floor, couches and coffee table pushed aside as all twenty-one of them sat in a rough circle, Doyoung and Ten bringing an array of alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks in from the kitchen as they settled, placing an empty bottle in the centre of the circle. Mark was the first to speak up, excitement buzzing around the room as drinks were handed around and Taeyong had no problem in letting the younger ones get a shot or two in should they want to. 

“Okay, this is how it’s going to go,” Mark spoke up, handing Sicheng a vodka-lemon before settling back down, “We’ll go round the circle. If it’s your turn, spin the bottle and whoever it stops on will choose your truth or dare for you, got it? The older ones can take a shot to avoid answering and the younger ones don’t have to answer anything they don’t want to, alright?” He went on and a round of hums and agreements went around before Johnny spoke up, a hand on Taeyong’s waist. 

“As the oldest, Taeil Hyung can start.” He smirked, taking a swig of his beer and swallowing roughly as Taeil threw him a glare. The mood was good, a familiar playlist playing softly through the surround sound system and everyone with a drink or two in their veins as Taeil leant forward and spun the bottle, looking up to see it land on Haechan. That was good, that was very good, Haechan was one of the youngest, he’d go easy on him. 

“Okay, Hyung, truth or dare?” Haechan said smugly, a cherry stem between his lips as he leant back with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“Truth.” Taeil said confidently and from Haechan’s expression he knew he’d made a mistake. 

“Who was the last person you sucked off?” He said smoothly and a rough sound of giggles went around the room, Johnny snorting into the back of his hand at the sudden question. Haechan was a force to be reckoned with. Taeil groaned, kicking his legs out like a little kid and sipping his drink before looking up and meeting eyes with Doyoung across the circle. He pointed towards him quickly and took another long sip of his drink. 

“I need to be drunker for questions like this, Haechan! I thought you’d go easy on me!” Taeil whined as the rest of them chuckled at his reaction, a few gasps sounding as Doyoung snorted, running a hand through his hair in embarrassment. Johnny was next, leaning forward to spin the glass and sit back, groaning as it landed on Lucas.

“Whatever I choose, you’re going to be cruel to me.” Johnny groaned as he looked at Lucas’ bright expression, “Dare.” He concluded and Lucas was positively vibrating.

“Make out with Taeyong-Hyung for a whole minute.” Lucas said gleefully and, honestly, Johnny was surprised that he couldn’t complain about this. He shrugged, turning to Taeyong and telling Lucas to start the clock as he grabbed him, a hand on his waist and another at his jaw as he pulled him into a harsh kiss. Taeyong gasped softly, a round of wolf-whistles and disgusted sounds making their way around the room as Johnny dropped his mouth open a little, tonguing into Taeyong’s mouth without hesitation, making him groan softly and grasp at Johnny’s shirt in earnest. He was half tempted to simply take Taeyong right there on the living room floor with everyone watching, but he knew better than to taint innocent souls. He’d almost forgotten how their entire group was watching as he pulled Taeyong onto his lap, helping him straddle his hips and not once leaving his lips, slick sounds between them from the exchange of saliva and suddenly Lucas was yelling, “Times up!” And Johnny’s moment was over. He made a soft sound of annoyance, reluctantly pulling apart from Taeyong and studying his flushed face, clearly he’d gotten caught up in it as well. Taeyong shuffled off his lap to sit back beside him, letting Johnny press a quick peck to his lips in finality and he appreciated it, but it didn’t stop him from wanting more. Johnny was almost giggling beside him as he eyed a few of the group members breathing a little harder, wriggling and trying to train their gazes elsewhere. Taeyong took a moment longer to notice and was quickly leaning forward to bring the attention back on the game.

“Okay, my turn!” He said excitedly, watching as the bottle landed on Sicheng and he was grinning softly, composing himself as he uttered ‘truth’. Sicheng nodded, thinking for a moment before looking up deviously,

“If you could fuck with another person in the group, who would it be?” He asked, a smirk on his lips and Mark was swallowing dryly. There was no way that Sicheng knew, but Mark momentarily panicked that it wouldn’t be long for him to find out. Taeyong chuckled darkly, leaning towards Sicheng challengingly,

“Who says I _can’t_ fuck with another person?” He tested and Johnny was laughing darkly, shaking his head with a smile and pulling Taeyong back to his seat beside him, “But it’d be Jaehyun because he has a big dick and I’ve seen it.” He shrugged nonchalantly, Jungwoo dropping his face in his hands beside him and whined in protest.

“Quit broadcasting his dick size to everyone!” Jungwoo groaned, making them all chuckle and Jaehyun was nodding modestly, cocking his head at Taeyong in faux challenge. 

“My dick isn’t big enough?” Johnny whispered into his hair as they watched Jungwoo spin the bottle, but Taeyong was simply giggling, turning his face towards him and raising an eyebrow.

“Hm? You’re jealous?” Taeyong tried, watching as the bottle slowed to a stop, “Don’t be, you’re still a little bigger I reckon.” Taeyong winked up at him quietly, turning back to join the rest of the group at talking volume.

“Okay, Renjun, hit me with a truth. It can’t be that bad.” Jungwoo was saying smoothly, staring across the circle at him with a steady gaze, but the look in his eyes was a lot like Sicheng’s.

“Alright, the most inconvenient or inappropriate time you’ve gotten a hardon?” He asked and Jungwoo was groaning in annoyance at the question. If his laughter was anything to go by, Jaehyun knew this one, for sure. He took a moment to compose himself before roughly hitting Jaehyun’s shoulder and beginning,

“Okay, Okay, so, we had this show, in Europe somewhere- maybe Amsterdam or Paris- I don’t remember, but my phone had broken, right? I’d gotten a new one before our flight, but I only had time to change my SIM card over right before our second or third song. So, I’m sitting in the dressing room and- and basically I got all the notifications I’d missed and there was one from Jaehyun so I thought, ‘oh, maybe he’s messaging me from the other dressing room’ or something. Anyway, I opened the notification and it was an- an audio file of me and him from a- awhile back and I opened it with the sound on in front of half the staff team-” Jungwoo cut off as the room dissolved into a fit of laughter, but Jaehyun was gasping between chuckles, grabbing his stomach and cutting in.

“W-wait! Wait, you haven’t- haven’t even heard the best part!” He giggled, grabbing onto Jungwoo’s thigh before his hand was swiftly removed, deadpan as he went on.

“It was ten seconds, if that, of me trying to turn it off and those ten seconds seemed to be enough for me, apparently. In conclusion, I had to go on stage with a hardon all because of a ten-second moaning audio.” Jungwoo sighed in exasperation and Jaehyun almost had tears in his eyes once he’d finished. Renjun was snorting, 

“I was thinking maybe a fun little anecdote from highschool, but this was so much better!” He exclaimed, shaking his head with a smile before Jungwoo nudged Jaehyun to spin the bottle next.

“Okay, Hendery, don’t hold back. I know we don’t know each other completely, but go for it, I’m an open book.” Jaehyun leant back on his hands as the bottle landed on Hendery. He paused a moment, waiting for Jaehyun to decide, “Alright, dare.” Jungwoo was the one to make a fuss though, whining into his hands as he guaranteed it would include him in some way, but Hendery was catching on and changing things up a little.

“Take off your shirt.” He said shortly, leaning back to watch Jaehyun swipe it over his head, staring his abdomen down with a measured gaze and Jungwoo was sighing in relief as he seemed to have been spared. For now at least, “Much better.” Hendery hummed, eyeing him a moment longer and making Jaehyun smirk at the reaction. He’d worked for his abs and there wasn’t any reason why he shouldn’t show them off. Hendery could tell. 

“Okay, okay, me!” Lucas called, suddenly jolting Hendery out of his mindless staring and shamelessly dropping his lip from between his teeth. He watched as the bottle neck came to a stop pointing towards Chenle who seemed to be catching up with the antics of the game with a devilish smirk adorning his lips. Lucas noted how Renjun was sat beside him, occasionally whispering things to him in hushed Chinese and it was endearing as it was unnerving.

“Truth or dare, Hyung?” Chenle asked, letting Renjun slide a hand around his waist as he leant back with a matching devious look.

“Dare, I’m up for a challenge.” He responded confidently and Renjun was turning to whisper into Chenle’s neck again, making him laugh softly and nod in agreement.

“Make out with someone of your choosing for one minute, _without_ touching them.” Chenle said adding the last part as he recalled how handsy Lucas usually was and how difficult he’d find it to keep his hands to himself for even a minute. Renjun smirked at the addition and the circle seemed to be making a lot of noise in either encouragement or objection that Lucas wouldn’t be able to do it.

“Sicheng?” Lucas called, looking up at him from across the circle and shuffling towards him with a wide smile, Sicheng’s groan drowning out the wolf-whistles, “Is he allowed to touch me?” Lucas suddenly asked, turning back towards Chenle, but Sicheng was punching his shoulder with a grumble.

“Who says I want to touch you.” He scoffed, scrunching his nose, but Lucas was biting his lip enticingly and it made Sicheng’s stomach swoop a little.

“Only if he wants to.” Chenle responded, nodding at Sicheng and raising a challenging eyebrow to Lucas, “Well? What are you waiting for?” He teased, watching as Lucas barely restrained his hands from cupping Sicheng’s jaw as he leant forward to kiss him harshly. It wasn’t like how Johnny had kissed Taeyong, it was rougher and dirtier and Sicheng knew he was in for it the next time Lucas had him up against any solid surface. Sicheng did- eventually- give in, running his hands up Lucas’ biceps and twining a hand into the hair at the nape of his neck, tilting his head a little to guide them. It only dragged Lucas to reach his hands towards Sicheng’s lithe waist, begging to touch him and hold him close, but he was pulling away and tutting in response, only leaning back in when Renjun noted they had another fifteen seconds. Lucas groaned in the back of his throat, slipping his tongue past Sicheng’s lips in an attempt at making him moan and he was successful, mere seconds before Chenle was calling time and Sicheng was pulling away with an embarrassed sort of smirk that had him scratching the back of his neck.

“That was hot.” Jeno spoke up absentmindedly and Jaemin was smacking him over the head and telling him to behave as Lucas made his way back to his place in the circle, eyeing Sicheng one last time before turning his attention on Chenle, ruffling his hair with that puppy-dog smile.

“Xiaojunnie, you’re up!” Doyoung said brightly, another few drinks in his veins now and the number of those who were still sober was dwindling. Taeyong was giggling softly as the bottle landed on him and Xiaojun wasn’t even afraid. The leader wouldn’t be cruel on him, right?

“Dare.” He concluded confidently, running a hand through his hair and fiddling roughly with his rings as he waited with bated breath for Taeyong to dish out his _possible_ punishment.

“Okay, okay, I dare you to give someone a lap dance.” Taeyong said, the group erupting with sound as he got up and pulled a chair from the kitchen into the centre of the circle as Jaehyun changed the music to something slower, more heated. He nodded resolutely, standing and walking around the inside of the circle to meet every person's gaze, raising the tension, before he came to a stop in front of Yangyang. Little Yangyang who’d merely managed the one shot that Taeyong had allowed him. Xiaojun offered his hand, giving him an opportunity to decline, but he was smirking up at him, shaking his head with a soft smile and slipping his fingers against his.

“Are you nervous?” Xiaojun asked with a raised eyebrow, loud enough for the group to hear as he guided him to the seat in the centre of the circle, sitting him down and walking around him a few slow times with a lingering hand on his shoulders.

“Why, Junnie? You think I’ll fall for you?” And Xiaojun couldn’t deny that that hurt a little, but he plastered the smile on his face and chuckled softly, playing along with the charade as he stopped in front of Yangyang, kneeling and harshly pulling the little Omega’s thighs apart making him gasp softly. Xiaojun was good at two things: bondage and lap dances and he would show Yangyang, at least the latter, if it was the last thing he did. He pressed his face close to Yangyang’s body, warm breath fanning him through his thin shirt as Xiaojun gripped his thighs apart, snaking upwards to fan his neck in heat and Yangyang was swallowing roughly, curling his fingers into small fists when Xiaojun barely brushed his fingers over his collarbones. And before he could appreciate what was happening Xiaojun was pulling away, turning his back to Yangyang and dropping down in front of him, ass looking all too good in those jeans as he watched Yangie’s expression over his shoulder with a smirk and a bite of his lip. There was an uproar, the group yelling and whooping encouragement a little drunkenly, but enthusiastic all the same.

“Enjoying yourself, Yangie?” He hummed when the commotion died down enough for him to be heard. He swung back around, standing to his full height and stepping back between Yangyang’s parted thighs to look down on him with a finger under his chin, “Or would you like to see a bit of skin?” Xiaojun was testing him, he knew it from the way Yangyang blushed and desperately tried to hold his gaze, but it was working in his favour, he was sure.

“You wouldn’t be so kind, would you?” He shot back, playing along and surprising Xiaojun for a beat before he unbuttoned three more of his shirt buttons, letting it hang off his shoulders as he made to straddle his hips, tilting his head inquisitively.

“You’re not afraid yet?” Jun mumbled in question, leaning in so his breath fanned Yangie’s ear and he was flinching just a little. And only then did Xiaojun deem it the perfect opportunity to rut his hips downwards, sliding his crotch against Yangie’s and making him muffle a whimper involuntarily into Xiaojun’s shoulder, coughing to compose himself again. Jun raised an eyebrow, moving once more and paying no mind to the excitement going around the circle, “Forget where you were, Yangie?” He teased some more, knocking his head back and resting an arm over Yangyang’s shoulder as he circled his hips with a smirk, eyes falling shut as he imagined the response Yangie might give to this if he were in Heat. But then there were hands on Xiaojun’s waist and he was dazedly looking down to see Yangyang guiding his hips with a steady expression.

“It looks like you’re getting yourself more worked up than you’re getting me, Junnie. Should’ve taken it up a notch.” Yangyang was saying smoothly, helping move him off his lap as the song ended and a new uproar began, this time in protest, “You were enjoying it? Hm, maybe next time he’ll show a little more skin.” Yangie teased as Xiaojun smirked over his shoulder, making their way back to their places in the circle and letting the next person take their turn. Renjun was leaning forward to spin as Xiaojun came to sit back down beside him, a reassuring hand on his back more for himself than it was for Renjun. _A drunken lapdance didn’t determine anything,_ he tried to convince himself.

“It’s Yangyang! Okay, give him something _mean_.” Chenle piped up, looking across the circle as Renjun thought for a moment.

“Truth.” He decided and Yangyang was quick now, but sipping on his lemonade like he had all the time in the world.

“Name one sex-related thing you’d like to try, but have yet to.” He asked smoothly and Renjun was groaning, but it wasn’t terrible, he could answer this one, easy.

“Shower sex.” He said resolutely and Chenle was turning to him quickly, surprise written all over his face.

“That was quick, you didn’t have to think?” He asked with a laugh, but Jungwoo was leaning across the others towards Renjun and nodding in agreement.

“Oh, trust me, it’s as good for you as it is for us.” He slurred, cutting off into a fit of giggles before Jaehyun dragged him upright and snorted, shaking his head and moving his drink further from his reach.

“So, good?” Renjun asked in confusion, but Chenle was snorting, taking his turn and watching as Jaemin was picked for his torture.

“Truth or dare, little Chenle?” Jaemin taunted, cocking his head and staring at him darkly from across the circle and Chenle was more than a little reluctant.

“Truth, I guess.” He sighed in mock defeat and the group were giving soft coos before he shot glares at them and Jaemin was back to giggling tauntingly.

“If you could have a threesome with only people in this room, who’d you pick?” Jaemin asked and Chenle was positively going to die. Renjun was the one to smirk this time, watching as Chenle’s eyes darted around the circle in quick succession.

“I’d have to say Renjun and,” He paused, looking a moment longer before making a decisive nod, “Doyoung-Hyung. He’s experienced and an Alpha. And also his scent is nice.” He shrugged and Doyoung was cooing drunkenly beside him, being called out for the second time that night. Chenle giggled, urging him to take his turn next and spin the bottle, watching as it stopped on Ten. This would be fun.

“Dare, dare.” Doyoung got out before the question even fell from Ten’s lips and the group softened to a quiet as they waited on Ten’s dare. Everyone knew he wouldn’t go easy on him, _especially_ as another Alpha.

“Someone get me a blindfold.” Ten spoke up with a smirk, staring at Doyoung so tauntingly that it made his body tingle or maybe it was just the alcohol. Haechan was rushing towards the couch to grab a tie someone had discarded earlier when they’d all arrived home, “Okay, Doyoung, before we start, is there anyone in the room you’d really like to have in your lap? Who you’d really like to hear moan under your lips and touch? Anyone?” He dropped his voice to something more sultry, enticing as he took the tie from Haechan and guided Doyoung to the centre of the circle, standing in front of him with a firm hand on his wrist as he waited for his answer. 

“Hm, I’m sure I picked dare, why does this sound like a truth to me?” He asked with a raised eyebrow, but Ten held his gaze, unwavering as he waited, “I guess there’s a few.”

“Name your names, Doyoung.” Ten challenged, rounding him to tie the fabric at the back of his head, leaning in to whisper huskily against Doyoung’s neck, the tension already running high. Doyoung took a moment, suddenly being deprived of a sense as he relied on his hearing to judge the room. The rough sound of giggles and whispering made him relax, reminding himself that almost everyone in the room was at least tipsy at this point- and that was at the very least.

“Taeil,” Doyoung spoke up, pausing and wetting his lips, “Sicheng,” He smirked, a cocky little grin on his face, “Haechan,” He bit his lip, a few rough breaths being pulled in shakily, “Hendery. Should I go on?” He teased, letting Ten know he was still in control as he felt the hands drop from the fabric tied over his eyes. Ten scoffed, the sound coming out in front of him and he bit his lip again, knowing how it got to him.

“That’ll do for now.” He shot back, hands resting on Doyoung’s shoulders, “I’ll spin you 10 times. The first person you point to is all yours for two whole minutes. Any objections?” Ten asked, directing the question to Doyoung and the rest of the group in case any of the younger ones wanted to opt out, but to his surprise, the group seemed to be buzzing with positive energy, all watching on in excitement. Ten nodded decisively, beginning to spin Doyoung by the shoulders and counting out loud, giggling as some of the drunker members began counting in their native languages. When he finally came to a stop, Doyoung wasn’t facing the same way as before and he’d made the mistake of not noting his surroundings so much when he’d had the privilege of all five senses. Ten chuckled, pulling away a little as he let Doyoung turn himself on unstable legs, biting his lip as he reached out and pointed in front of him, a round of whoops and shouts going around and he found himself being pushed to the ground to sit in the centre of the circle with his legs crossed, a quiet shuffle coming in front of him and there was really no point in the blindfold because he could smell the scent from the other and it was a good choice, but a dangerous one at that. He reached out deftly finding his hands on fabric and sliding them down to grasp at the others hips, humming as he lifted him into his lap, body light and lithe in his hands and Doyoung wanted to shake his head and chuckle darkly, but the clock was ticking and he was determined to make the most of it. 

“Afraid, little Omega?” Doyoung teased, letting them rest their hands on his shoulders, unspeaking, simply huffing a short breath between their lips before Doyoung was reaching up to blindly cup their face. He breathed against the Omega’s lips, slowly moving in to kiss him gently, slow and passionate and too filled with sex for the Omega to call innocent. Doyoung was sliding his tongue against his bottom lip, his hand tightening on his waist and tilting his head to the side to get a better angle, fingers skimming his bare neck and knocking the Omegas head back with a hand in his hair, their lips parting as Doyoung breathed into his open mouth, making him gasp before harshly sucking on his neck. Doyoung was good at getting the Omegas riled up, he knew he was, but he wasn’t expecting to be this good when it came to this _certain_ Omega. The stuttered breaths and quiet moans falling from his lips were enough for Doyoung to know he was doing a good job and that the person who took him to bed tonight would be getting a lot more than they bargained for if the way the Omega’s weak hip movements were anything to go by. He continued his assault along the column of his neck, nipping at the base of his windpipe and scoffing as the Omega tugged on his hair roughly, inhaling sharply when Doyoung’s teeth caught on a particularly sensitive spot. He knew Ten would call time soon enough and there was no way that he wouldn’t take full advantage of this opportunity in front of him, so he did. He was quick in sliding the Omega off of him and laying him down against the hard floor, leaning over him to get back at his lips, bruising them with harsh kisses and grinding his hips down just the slightest bit, just to tease the Omega and, _God,_ did it have the right effect. The sound of a shaky moan, audible to the entire room was emitting from Doyoung’s target of attack and he couldn’t help but feel a little proud at that. He knew he’d hear it from a few people once this moment was over, but right now he was drunk and there was an Omega beneath him and Ten had ruined him enough to know what he was getting himself into. Then, time was called and Doyoung was reluctantly pulling away from the Omega’s lips, brushing a short kiss at the base of his neck before fully pulling back and sitting up on his knees as Ten came to untie the knot at the back of his head. 

“Enjoyed yourself, Youngie?” Ten asked devilishly, Doyoung squinting at the light for a moment before his eyes settled on Jungwoo in front of him, blushed and visibly rather disheveled as he tried to right his clothes and fix his hair. To Doyoung’s surprise, Jaehyun was smirking at him, a proud smile playing at his lips as if to say that he’d enjoyed the show and Doyoung was mirroring the expression, 

“Why don’t you ask Jungwoo?” Doyoung tested, cocking his head and shifting his gaze back on Jungwoo who was still trying to regain his composure. Ten chuckled softly, Taeyong leaning forward to ruffle Jungwoo’s hair, affectionately cooing as he blushed and shuffled back to his place beside Jaehyun with a grumble. 

“Alphas are mean!” He shot back with a little pout, but it was all in good measure and Jaehyun could tell he really _had_ enjoyed himself. Doyoung gave him a quick wink, shuffling back to his place in the circle as the sound of the bottle being spun again came from the centre of the room and Mark sitting back to see who it stopped on. Taeil, this would be good.

“Truth or dare, darling?” Taeil said rather affectionately, more than a little drunk and Mark was smiling softly at him, taking a long sip of his drink before deciding.

“Truth, but make it good.” Mark said decisively, knowing he was running a lot of risks with his choice, but he knew that even drunk-Taeil wouldn’t call out all the things he’d done that month. He thought for a moment, the room filling with a low hum of conversation and a quick round of drinks being topped up and shots handed out again.

“Okay, okay. I’m asking this because I’m curious, like I actually _want_ to know and I know that a few of the Omegas want to as well.” Taeil said softly, resting his chin on the palm of his hand as he looked at Mark with glazed eyes, barely staying focused, “What does it feel like, you know, to have a knot? Like, no one has ever told me and I’m curious, because- well- the Omegas and some of the Betas know what it feels like to be knotted, but we don’t know the other way around.” Taeil got out with a slur and a few of the Omegas were humming in drunken agreement to his question. Mark was on the verge of downing the whole tray of shots and skipping his turn, when he looked up to briefly meet Johnny’s eye, he had a challenging sort of look about him and Mark felt like he had something to prove now. He sighed in thought for a moment, trying not to show how the question actually had him a little embarrassed, but Doyoung was nudging his shoulder playfully, clearly reading his expression.

“Well, um, I guess it feels good?” Mark said dumbly, looking up at Taeil across the circle and he was groaning in exasperation as Mark scoffed and went on, “Okay, okay, but you have to promise not to laugh or anything. I never really explained this to anyone before and it’s probably different for all the other Alphas, so this is- this is just how it feels for me.” Mark explained, shrugging a little and the group went quiet, nodding and sipping at their drinks.

“Go on, we won’t laugh.” It was Hendery now, looking across at him with a soft, almost encouraging, smile that made him relax a little and he was letting the alcohol seep into his system now, no longer fighting it off in fear of doing something stupid.

“Well, the first time is- it’s strange, like you can’t work out what to do with yourself. I remember not really knowing what I wanted; someone’s hands or mouth or just to fuck someone straight away. It’s like the feeling you get when you’re close to coming- no wait, I know exactly what it’s like!- Okay, you know when you’ve been edged for ages? Like you’re begging for a release and everything is strung so tight, all your nerve endings are on high alert, like if you so much as feel skin on skin you’re bucking your hips into the touch? It’s like that, but the whole time. It’s that exact feeling all pressed down into the base of your cock, like not knotting someone would be equal to not being able to cum after all that edging. You know?” Mark cut off quickly, the alcohol hitting him properly and when he looked up at the group he found more than half of them had their hands occupied in places they shouldn’t be. Taeil blinked dumbly across at him, biting his lip and swallowing roughly,

“F-fuck, that’s hot.” He said shortly, watching as Doyoung roughly pulled Mark into his side and tucked his face into his neck again while the group recovered, picking up muffled conversations again.

“Good boy, you did a good job, baby.” Doyoung mumbled into his neck and Mark knew he got more dominant when he’d had a drink, but he hadn’t expected himself to be so turned on by it. Doyoung was a soft, calm Alpha, but with a few drinks in his veins he was a force to be reckoned with and Mark wanted to play, “Okay, Yuta, your turn!” Doyoung pulled away, speaking up and leaning over Mark with a smirk as he watched him try to recover, panting shortly and wriggling when Doyoung gripped his ass.

“Okay, Jungwoo, hit me with a dare, I’m ready.” Yuta spoke, snapping Mark out of his daze as they all turned towards Jungwoo who seemed to be consolidating with Jaehyun in hushed tones.

“Right, I dare you to make out with another Alpha, you can choose.” He slurred softly, cocking his head in challenge and after Mark’s little analysis the Omegas all seemed to be a little hot and bothered by _any_ of the Alphas mere existence. Yuta hummed softly, looking to Kun with a raised eyebrow,

“Will you pick for me, baby?” He asked Kun in a soft voice, already aware of how riled up he was getting and Kun was nodding slowly, looking around to the group for a beat before making his decision.

“Johnny-Hyung.” Kun said, nodding firmly, the group responding positively as Johnny shuffled forward into the centre of the circle to meet Yuta in the middle. Kun was bold picking their pack leader, even bolder to pick him whilst he was mated, but Taeyong was simply watching on with a mischievous look in his eyes.

“You may begin.” Jungwoo spoke up, tapping the alarm on his phone set for two minutes. It was Johnny who closed the space first, leaning in all too quickly to kiss Yuta hard. He knew that it’d be difficult to gain any dominance at all with Yuta being close in age with him and another Alpha at that, but Yuta was putting up a fight, not letting up as he slid a hand into Johnny’s hair, tilting his jaw to gain some control. Johnny had expected as much, pulling Yuta in by the hips and grinding against him, sliding his thigh between his legs, but Yuta was still trying for the upperhand, slipping a hand under Johnny’s shirt and gripping his hips harshly, their kiss getting sloppier, sounding throughout the room and leaving Kun and Taeyong each a little breathless. 

“You think I’ll give in this easy, huh?” Yuta was pulling away, whispering harshly into his mouth and sliding his fingers to roughly tug at Johnny’s hair as he ground down on the thigh Johnny had between his. This was even ground.

“I knew you wouldn’t let up without putting up a fight.” Johnny said smugly, grabbing rougher at Yuta’s hips and guiding his movements on his thigh, suddenly moving them down to the hard floor, pinning him there and knocking the breath out of him for a brief moment. Yuta didn’t respond, merely hooked his legs around Johnny’s waist and flipped their position so he was straddling Johnny now.

“You think I don’t know how to keep a sub in line?” Yuta said a little harsher, reaching down between them to drag his nails over Johnny’s waist, up under his shirt to have him breathing heavily. Johnny bucked his hips up into Yuta’s, knowing that he didn’t need to be on top to still have control. He’d had Taeyong in this position a million times over and he still became putty in his hands every single time.

“You think I don’t know how to _treat_ a sub?” Johnny shot back, pulling Yuta back down against his chest to kiss him harshly, biting on his bottom lip and guiding his hips with firm hands at the tops of Yuta’s thighs. Yuta barely contained a groan at that, the layers of fabric between them counting as friction between their hardons. The only thing Yuta could manage was to growl softly, desperate to pick at any last thread of control he had left, but Johnny looked like he’d won and all Yuta wanted was to kiss that stupid grin off his face. If there’d have been an allowance to shed clothes then he’d probably have started fucking Johnny’s mouth by now, but he didn’t feel like ruining this for everyone and besides, they hadn’t spoken about it beforehand. Just the image in his mind had him groaning into Johnny’s mouth and before long, Jungwoo was ending their little fight for control, Taeyong climbing quickly into Johnny’s lap and marking him up, almost begging him to take him to bed after that, but he promised they’d stay ‘til the end of the game. Kun was next in the circle, spinning the bottle and pressing himself into Yuta’s side as he came to sit back beside him, a little more handsy than when he’d left. Jaehyun was smiling across at them as the bottle stopped in front of him,

“Okay, Kun, what’ll it be?” He teased, raising an eyebrow as he bit his lip in thought. Yuta slid his hand further up his thigh.

“Dare.” He said softly, deftly trying to swipe Yuta’s hand back down to a safer place, but Yuta was persistent and Kun was giving up pretty quickly.

“Go to the bathroom and take a nude for Yuta, I think he wants it.” Jaehyun said smoothly and Yuta was the one groaning, gritting his jaw as he thought about how he was going to cope for the rest of the game. Kun stood with a sly grin, taking Yuta’s phone from his back pocket and sidling off down the corridor.

Much like Xiaojun’s talent for lap dancing and bondage, Kun’s was pretty high up on the scale of scandalous pictures and it eventually came down to the group finding out when he’d sent a particularly risky picture to the group chat- to this day, no one knew whether it was an accident or not. He was quick to slide his zipper down, barely pushing his waistband past his ass and ignoring his leaking cock, reaching further beneath himself to press a finger inside him. The dare was one picture, but Kun knew how good he looked and Yuta knew he wouldn’t simply take one, so there was no point to staying on task. The first picture showed Kun’s cock, wet and slicked from his precum with his hand between his legs, disappearing beneath his boxer briefs and leaving enough to the imagination for his Alpha. The second picture was a little more scandalous- subdued, but scandalous. He had his fingers at his mouth, shining in slick from where he’d slid his hand between his thighs, slipping them into his mouth to suck in the taste of himself, groaning softly and hoping no one was directly outside the door to hear him. He was a little drunk and more than a little horny and he knew that Yuta was going to take care of him well tonight, without a doubt. The third- and final- picture was taken from behind, his jeans and boxers pulled just below his ass, a hand reached behind him to pull his cheeks apart, clenching around nothing and he was indulging himself a little, sliding a finger inside him to try and sate himself for a little while, but it had the opposite effect and Jaehyun was knocking on the bathroom door, telling him to hurry up already. Kun emerged a moment later, outfit put back together and smelling like sex, his scent a little more distinct than before he’d left. Jaehyun raised an eyebrow, stumbling back a moment before he guided him back into the living room with a hand on his lower back.

“Enjoy.” He smirked, sliding back to the space he’d left beside Yuta and handing him his phone with a sparkle in his eyes.

“This isn’t fair! We want to see.” It was Haechan who spoke up now, a few hums of agreements went around and Kun was smiling, looking to Yuta who was swallowing hard as he scrolled through the photos. Kun shrugged and took the phone back from Yuta’s hands, humming an _okay_ and sending the images to the group chat without hesitation. Everyone knew what to expect, but it didn’t make it anymore exciting when the notifications were opened, a rough sound of possessiveness festered in Yuta’s throat as a few of the scents hitched.

“Okay, okay, next.” Yuta was begging, nodding towards Jeno and watching as he spun the bottle with a devious smirk directed at Kun after seeing the pictures. The group slowly came back to reality, finding Jeno looking up at Xiaojun for a beat before muttering ‘truth’.

“Have you ever bottomed before, Jeno?” Xiaojun asked softly, looking at Jeno all too gently for such a question, “Would you- an _Alpha-_ ever take it up the ass? Have you ever been curious?” Xiaojun went on and Mark was gritting his teeth at the question, trying to calm his scent as Jeno answered.

“That is more than one question, but sure, I’ve thought about it. I’ve never actually tried it, but I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea, especially with how much noise the Omegas make when they bottom. Of course I’m curious.” Jeno shrugged nonchalantly and Xiaojun was looking at him a little surprised at how smoothly he’d answered, not seeming embarrassed at all. Xiaojun nodded with a smirk of approval at his answer before Jaemin was moving to take his turn, the bottleneck stopping on Johnny and Jaemin let out a groan.

“Right, Jaemin-ah, I can go all out or keep it cool, what do you prefer?” Johnny asked, still being cautious of the younger ones in his slightly drunken state. Jaemin was smiling though, a little tipsy himself and if Jeno had answered smoothly, he could do it too.

“Truth, you can go all out.” Jaemin said smugly, nodding slowly and waiting for the question to breach Johnny’s lips.

“What’s the longest someone’s ever gone down on you for?” Johnny asked smugly and Jaemin was thinking hard for a moment, looking to Jeno for help.

“Sucked me off or eaten me out?” Jaemin suddenly piped up lewdly and Johnny looked taken aback for a moment before he answered with a chuckle.

“Eaten you out.” He concluded and Taeyong was barely holding back a groan beside him, whispering into his neck about how that was what he wanted tonight. Johnny had already planned to do so.

“It was right before Heat I think?” Jaemin began, looking to Jeno for confirmation and he had the audacity to look a little embarrassed now. Jaemin chuckled, softly shoving his shoulder, “Don’t look at me like that, everyone knows what goes on before and during Heat. Um- it was maybe two or three hours at least. It was a _really_ bad build up that month, I don’t remember a whole lot, but that stuck with me for sure.” Jaemin finished with a chuckle and a handful of the other Omegas were looking at him with a little jealousy in their eyes, but Jaemin was shrugging it off and smiling at his luck. Johnny looked at Jeno with an impressed smirk as Hendery spun the bottle, looking to see it stop in front of Yuta.

“I’ll go for dare.” Hendery said with a decisive nod and Yuta was humming in thought for a moment, scanning his eyes around the circle before coming back to rest on Hendery.

“Dirty talk Lucas for one minute.” Yuta finally decided, nodding towards Lucas and watching as Hendery smirked and crossed the room, climbing into Lucas’ lap, straddling him with his hands on his shoulders.

“Can I do it in Chinese? I can’t dirty talk in Korean.” Hendery asked in Yuta’s direction, sending him a quick glance and looking immediately back at Lucas. Yuta hummed in thought for a moment, Kun mumbling that he’d translate for him and that had Yuta nodding with a chuckle.

“You can do it in Chinese then.” Yuta said with a smile, the group sending a round of drunken whoops as Hendery looked down shyly.

“How far should I go, Lucas? I can make you want me in under thirty seconds and leave the other thirty to rile you up some more. How much do you want?” Hendery hummed in a slow drawl of Mandarin and Lucas was groaning softly, gripping his hips firmer and Hendery got the message loud and clear.

“Prove it.” He said back, ghosting his breath over Hendery’s neck and looking up as he composed himself with his eyes shut tightly.

“I want you to ruin me, Lucas. I want you to pin me against a wall and mark me up until I’m crying, begging for your fingers, your cock, anything to fill me up. I want you to bind my hands and edge me, make me cum harder than I ever have before and I want you to fuck me slow and deep, just like you did for Sicheng. I want it, Yukhei.” Hendery mumbled his name in broken Cantonese, Lucas groaning and bucking his hips. He had a little bit of a weakness for the members speaking his native language, even more so when they pronounced his birth name like _that_ , “The sounds that Sicheng makes, do you think you could make me sound like that? Do you think you could make a Beta feel as good as an Omega in Heat? Could you, baby? Could you fill me up and fuck me deep, hit every spot that makes me cry out? Or would you drag out my orgasm until I was crying, whimpering into your chest like we were the last people left on earth? Could you have me feeling it until next week? Make me whimper at even the thought of you being inside me again? Fuck me like an Omega?” Hendery cut off when he heard Chenle give a soft little whimper, high in the back of his throat and Hendery wondered, momentarily, if he’d accidentally triggered him into Heat, but the scents were stable and he seemed okay for now. Lucas wound his fingers into Hendery’s hair and held him firmly against his chest, breathing down his neck and urging him on before they ran out of time, “I want it, Yukhei, I want you to fuck me like you mean it. Fuck me hard and deep and wreck me until I’ve cum all over myself, then do it again. I want you to use me, ruin me, push me to my limits and-” the timer was cutting Hendery off, jolting the group out of their reverie and leaving them silent for a beat longer before Hendery decided to stay put in Lucas’ lap instead of going back to his place in the circle. The majority of the Chinese members were shivering now, breathing heavy and reigning in their scents, but Lucas was urging the game on, desperate to finish it quickly so he could take him down the hallway and do all those nasty things to him in a bed where he was supposed to, _not_ in the middle of their living room floor where the others could see him like that.

“Okay, Jisungie, truth or dare and I’ll go easy on you, don’t worry.” The bottle was pointing to Mark as Jisung leant back, nodding with a soft smile playing on his lips. He’d already seen enough, especially with twenty older brothers who went through Heat and Rut and puberty, to be able to handle a question where Mark didn’t go easy on him, but he appreciated the thought.

“Truth.” He said simply, smiling as Jaemin shuffled up to his side, taking the place that Hendery had vacated and resting a hand on his thigh. Mark nodded, humming shortly and tapping a finger on his thigh in thought.

“Alright, who in the group turns you on the most? There’s no wrong answers, Ji, go ahead.” Mark said softly, the group humming in agreement as Jisung blushed a little and thought it through. Jaemin watched his expression as he flit his eyes around the circle, pausing a moment on Sicheng and then looking down to his hands in his lap. 

“Hm? Is it our Sichengie? He gets you feeling all desperate and wanting more?” Jaemin said softly, Ten on his other side, petting his hair and trying to ease him to relax. 

“I- I guess, b-but he’s an Omega and I don’t really think I’d like to- well, you know.” Jisung mumbled under his breath. He’d wanted to say that he didn’t really think he’d like to top, but he’d lost his confidence at the last moment when he was reminded that he was currently surrounded by 20 of the most beautiful men he’d ever seen. A round of soft noises made their way round the circle and Jisung was biting his lip, fighting the blush off his face as Sicheng shuffled towards him, tipping his chin up with his fingers and kissing him softly, slow and measured and completely unlike Sicheng. When he pulled back, Jaemin was holding his hand running his thumb over his knuckles and shushing him when he whimpered softly at the loss of contact. Sicheng smiled at him, pressing another chaste kiss back against his lips and moving away again, letting Ten take his turn and the tension rise again. Jisung turned into Jaemin’s side and leant his head on his shoulder in slight embarrassment, but it only had the rest of the group cooing at him and he was back to scrunching his nose and giggling softly at their antics.

“Alright, Kun, give him something mean.” Doyoung spoke up as the bottle landed on him, Ten thinking for a moment, completely at ease with the whole situation.

“Dare.” He decided and Kun was discussing it with Yuta for a moment before he spoke up with a smile that had even Johnny’s toes curling.

“Make out with everyone in the circle, but it must be different for each of their personalities. Anyone can choose to opt out of this.” Kun said smoothly and this was a risk because Ten was handsy and easily riled up and had a weakness for making out with people. He didn’t know what it was, but he could get turned on without even being touched so long as he was being kissed, Taeyong called it a skill, Ten called it a curse. Kun did a check for anyone who wanted to opt out but everyone seemed willing to go ahead with it, Ten starting with Jisung and kissing him softly, quickly moving on to Jaemin whom he kissed a little firmer. Jeno was next, his kiss harsh and firm, but Kun was afterwards and Ten was gentler with him. Yuta pulled him along and Ten was teasing him a little as he licked into his mouth, building the heat when it came to Mark next, nipping harshly at his bottom lip. Doyoung came after, the push and pull of their Alphas apparent in the mix of scents and then little Chenle was before him, soft and pretty and tilting his head back for Ten to lick softly into his mouth, Renjun a little more forceful when he made to kiss him the same as Chenle. Xiaojun was pulling him in by the sweater, moving his lips against his quickly and making Ten want to moan, nip at his bottom lip, but Hendery had him by the elbow, pulling him in, pliant and a little needy from his stunt with Lucas earlier and much to Ten’s amusement, Lucas was in much of the same state, guiding his lips and taking a little control over him. Jaehyun was up next, gripping him by the thighs and slipping his tongue into his mouth persistently, a little more aggressive than he’d expected of him and Jungwoo was whining, dragging him from his hold to kiss him slowly, measured and soft and making Ten whine at the pace. Taeyong was as he’d imagined, impatient, but pliant and wanting, not caring for the noises he let slip or the hands he had roaming Ten’s abdomen, until Johnny took him in his arms and kissed him harsh and passionate, Ten couldn’t help but think it was similar to his personality. Taeil came afterwards, surprising him with his submissiveness and letting Ten take the lead, licking roughly into his mouth in order of making him moan shakily and then there was Sicheng, between his thighs, dragging it out longer than necessary, longer than the others had at least, and Ten didn’t want to pull away, wanted to push him down against the floor and pin his frisky hands above his head to stop him from sliding them up under his shirt. Yangyang was tugging on his sleeve, though, and Sicheng was finally letting him go, watching as he moved on to Yangyang, kissing him slowly, wet and open-mouthed before Haechan whined out at the view and begged for his turn. Then Ten was finished, no more people to kiss and he hadn’t even gotten to cum at the end of it. He groaned settling back into his place and pulling his knees to his chest with a pout.

“That wasn’t fair.” He mumbled, looking at Kun with narrowed eyes, but Kun simply looked back at him with a smug look, then turned to cock his head at Sicheng as if he could work out what Ten was already thinking.

“I think it’ll be made fair later on though.” Kun said under his breath and Ten was trying his hardest at ignoring him and holding Sicheng’s gaze, practically eyefucking him before Haechan smacked his head and took his turn, smiling as the bottle landed on Jeno and he was humming a soft ‘truth’ under his breath.

“Alright, Channie, tell us about your Heat with the others. It was your first time being helped by a group, right?” Jeno asked slyly, leaning back in his hands and waiting for Haechan to speak. Mark suddenly wanted to leave, but there was a weight in his legs that held him in place. Haechan swallowed roughly before gathering his thoughts. 

“Okay, well everyone knows what Heats are like, right? They’re insatiable, the pull is stronger than Ruts and sometimes it hurts so much that all you can do is beg.” Haechan paused a moment, the Omegas humming and nodding in agreement. Haechan spared Mark a brief glance, but he was staring blankly at the ground in front of him and tapping his finger on the rim of his glass, “To be honest, when you spend enough Heats on your own, they all sort of start to blur together, you lose sight of what it might actually feel like to have someone else in the room with you, someone fucking you and actually sating the need. I realised that I hadn’t actually thought about it for a while when Lucas, Renjun and Jaemin were there in front of me. Sure, I’d thought about it before, but not in a long time, not graphically and I definitely hadn’t expected the moment to come around so quickly. Heats don’t let you remember a whole lot, snippets here and there and the odd memory of sound or blurred vision that you only work out later was in fact yours. I remember Lucas and crying a lot, but there was no pain and Jaemin was hushing my cries, but I couldn’t quite work out whether they were even mine in the first place. I think there was a time that Jaemin fucked me too, I was on my hands and knees and I’m pretty sure I had a cock in my mouth, but I don’t remember who’s it was- oh, and I remember almost coming all over myself when Renjun had his mouth on my chest-”

“You did.” Jaemin cut in smugly, a coy look on his face and Haechan was frowning as if being jolted back to reality for a moment.

“Huh?”

“You did cum. Untouched, actually.” Jaemin snickered to himself and shared a look with Lucas across the room, “Either Renjun has some sort of talent with his mouth or your nipples are much too sensitive.” Haechan didn’t have the heart to tell them that it was probably a bit of both. He also tried not to notice the shift in Mark’s scent or the growl he seemed to be suppressing in the back of his throat. He did notice the way Doyoung slid a firm hand onto his thigh, squeezing roughly as if to hold him back from pouncing on Haechan.

“Is- is that enough for you, Jeno?” Haechan asked with a sort of half-smile and Jeno was catching on to Mark’s scent and nodding with a shaky look of encouragement in return.

“That’ll do for now.” Jeno concluded, biting his lip and trying to overpower the strong scent that Mark was letting off in an attempt at easing the Omegas.

“Okay, okay, me!” Yangyang broke the silence, giving Haechan a quick squeeze of his shoulder before leaning in to spin the bottle. It landed on Jisung and the group seemed to settle back from the moment of uncomfort into a relaxed atmosphere. 

“You don’t have to hold back for him, Jisungie, he’s a minx.” Ten spoke up playfully and Yangyang was pulling a face at him. 

“Who do you think I learned that from?” Yangyang shot back, then turning to Jisung, “Hit me with a dare, Jisung-ah.” He concluded, watching as Jisung began consulting with Jaemin and Ten in low whispers. He wouldn’t be going easy on him if Jisung’s light blush and the way he smiled shyly back at Yangyang was anything to go by.

“It was Ten-Hyung’s idea, okay!” Jisung exclaimed a little embarrassed, making Yangyang giggle and nod for him to go on, “H-he said that you should get Xiaojun-Hyung hard using only your mouth, b-but you can’t kiss him or remove any clothing.” Jisung looked down at his hands in his lap with a faint blush high on his cheeks, even in the low lighting. Yangyang smiled deviously, eyes going dark as he met Ten’s mischievous gaze.

“Well? What are you waiting for?” Yangyang was brought out of his stupor by Xiaojun’s voice. He looked across the circle at him, leant back on his hands as he waited for Yangyang to get started.

“You have sixty seconds.” Jaemin spoke up with a smirk and it only had Yangyang rushing towards him faster, climbing over his waist and breathing down the Alpha’s neck, going to place his hands on his shoulders before they were swatted away by Lucas beside them.

“Only your mouth, Yangie.” Lucas reminded, watching darkly as he continued, hot breath on Xiaojun’s neck and then moving in to lick a stripe up the side, mouthing at his scent gland and nipping a little harder as he went.

“Yangie,” Xiaojun breathed out, settling his hands on Yangyang’s waist and smiling when he noticed how tiny it made the little Omega look, “Come on, baby.” It wasn’t fair, this was Yangyang’s moment and the Alpha was doing more of a job of riling him up than he was doing of Xiaojun. He slid down his body and settled between his thighs, deciding to pick up the pace and mouth at Xiaojun’s abdomen through his t-shirt, moving slowly to create friction with his mouth on Xiaojun’s crotch. Yangyang smiled into the fabric as he heard him stifle a gasp, hands reaching Yangyang’s hair to hold his face over his crotch, the outline of his cock forming through his jeans as Yangyang worked him up.

“Thirty seconds.” Ten breathed from somewhere across the room, but it seemed too far away, too distant for Yangyang to remember that they weren’t alone. Xiaojun cursed under his breath, Yangyang sped up and suddenly Ten was calling time on them, smirking dirtily at Yangyang as he crawled back to his place in the circle, leaving Xiaojun high and dry and slightly dazed as they settled again. It was all too fast, the moment had ended before it’d begun and Xiaojun was smirking at him from across the circle, it wasn’t _fair_. 

Johnny had Taeyong in his arms, his favourite place to have him, when they finally split off from the group for the night, rushing down the hall and locking their bedroom door quickly. Taeyong was giggling softly into his neck at Johnny’s eagerness and laying back on the bed as Johnny crawled over him, slipping the shirt of the Omega’s shoulders and ravishing his neck like a starved animal.

“Fuck, you smell so good.” Johnny was mumbling, licking lewdly at Taeyong’s scent glands and making him giggle softly at the sensation, holding his Alpha by the shoulders and turning his neck in submission.

“I think that’s a drunk-thing. You always say that when you drink.” Taeyong shot back with a bright smile, reaching his hand up to push Johnny’s hair from his eyes when he pulled away to look down at him affectionately.

“Or maybe I just don’t say it enough when I’m sober.” Johnny quipped, running his fingers into Taeyong’s hair and kissing him feverishly, only pulling away to tear his shirt over his head, a few buttons coming loose and scattering against the bed sheets.

“Someone’s feisty,” Taeyong teased, tutting when Johnny tried to lean back in, but he was flipping them over, straddling Johnny’s waist and circling his hips down onto the growing bulge in his pants, “You like showing your Alpha strength, hm? You still think you have to prove something to me?” Taeyong chided, leaning down and moving to kiss across Johnny’s neck and down to his chest, quickly lapping over his toned torso and then clutching at his jeans, snug against his hips.

“Hurry it up, Yong-ah, my patience is wearing thin.” Johnny growled and if they hadn’t have been mated it would’ve probably frightened Taeyong, but right now it was just _hot_.

“Okay, okay.” He chuckled lightly, unzipping his jeans and sliding his boxers down with them in one go, immediately going for his cock and taking as much of him into his mouth as he possibly could, “I hate that you never let me blow you, it’s not fair. I love having your cock in my mouth.” Taeyong said against the head of his cock, saliva and precum mixing and dripping down his length before Taeyong was swiping it up onto his tongue, groaning at the heady taste of his Alpha and the bland mix of his flavour. Johnny groaned softly, gripping Taeyong’s hair and gently pushed him a little further, not strong enough for Taeyong to be able to resist should he want to.

“You’re a leader and an idol, you wouldn’t be much use if your voice sounded all fucked out whilst you tried giving orders. Besides, I want to be the only one to hear you like that, with your throat all wrecked after I came in your mouth, made you swallow it all. That’s just for me, Taeyong-ah.” Johnny said firmly, eyes squeezed shut as he looked down to find Taeyong with a hand behind him, all clothing discarded at the foot of the bed as he reached between his legs to finger himself open, mouth so filled with cock that it stretched his lips. Johnny cursed under his breath, the smell of Taeyong’s scent already thick in the air, but it made things a hundred times hotter when he could see the gleam in Taeyong’s eyes whenever his fingers brushed just short of his prostate. Taeyong was never able to reach it with his own fingers, it was sort of pathetic, Johnny always found it so quickly, always made him cum so fast when Taeyong could barely even navigate his _own_ body. Johnny pulled him up by the shoulders and flipped them over again, pressing Taeyong face-first into the mattress and lifting his hips in strong hands.

“Please, Hyung, y-you have to hurry up.” Taeyong stuttered out, his arousal hitting him all at once as the change of position left him open and vulnerable and not knowing what Johnny would do next. That was exactly why Johnny took advantage of it and leant down to lick roughly into Taeyong’s hole, sucking at the rim and fucking his tongue inside him all too fast for him to comprehend. Taeyong let out a series of whines, each progressively louder than the previous and Johnny would’ve smirked if he wasn’t tongue deep inside of his Omega, lapping his slick onto his tongue and swallowing the taste of him down, groaning when it only caused Taeyong to release more, “J-Johnny, come on-!” He pleaded once more and Johnny didn’t know how much longer even he could wait. Taeyong was barely even breathing steadily now and Johnny knew that if he didn’t get inside him soon enough, then Taeyong would end up coming from just this.

“How many did you manage before?” Johnny asked a little rushed as he slid two fingers at Taeyong’s ass, coating them in his slick and putting pressure on them for a moment as he flipped Taeyong on his back. 

“Three.” Taeyong lied, bucking his hips for him to get started, Johnny pushing his index and middle finger in all to quickly, making Taeyong yelp out, a choke coming from the back of his throat as he paused for half a moment before pummeling his fingers into Taeyong at a steadied pace.

“You’d barely even managed two, Yongie, you’re a naughty little Omega.” Johnny growled, stretching his fingers apart the slightest bit and letting Taeyong cry out indignantly.

“Y-you know I like it like that.” Taeyong replied vaguely, an arm strung above his head as he lay back in such a lewd position, eyes half-lidded, looking over the plane of his chest at Johnny between his thighs, “Why, you don’t like it when I’m all tight for you? You don’t like the way I clench around you when you try to pull your knot out of me?” Taeyong was pushing it, he knew he was and it only had Johnny shoving a third finger in, all too roughly if Taeyong’s choked gasp was anything to go by.

“I’m going to fucking _ruin_ you, Taeyong.” He grit out, thrusting the three fingers harder inside him and curling them upwards to hit his prostate dead on, Taeyong crying high in his throat and bucking his hips upwards into the touch to try and chase the feeling. 

“B-be my guest.” He gasped out, biting down on his lip, but not really caring who heard his moans, it was a statement if anything, that he was getting fucked by their pack leader. That he was getting _ruined_ by their pack leader and, _God,_ did Taeyong want to show that off. Johnny leant over him, dragging his fingers slowly out of Taeyong’s entrance, stretching them apart one final time and sucking on the slick that ran down his hands, wiping the excess over his cock and sliding himself between Taeyong’s ass cheeks for lubrication. He loved it like this, hard and fast and messy and he knew that Taeyong loved it like this too.

“You’re going to kill me tomorrow morning.” Johnny said a little breathlessly and Taeyong wanted to laugh, because yes, he probably was, but tomorrow would come when it got it’s time.

“I don’t care about tomorrow, I care about now, so get on with it or I’m going to join Jungwoo and Jaehyun.” Taeyong said sharply, the brief silence being filled with Jungwoo’s soft cries through the wall and Johnny was smirking with a shake of his head, slowly breaching Taeyong’s hole and pushing into him, watching carefully as the little Omega’s face contorted in momentary pain, but he knew Taeyong could handle it.

“You wouldn’t, Jaehyun isn’t as big as me.” Johnny teased and that had Taeyong groaning alright, Johnny inching inside him slowly until he was finally bottoming out after a short _eternity_. Taeyong whined softly, gripping onto Johnny’s shoulders and adjusting to the feeling for a moment before he was back at it, shuffling his hips upwards to get Johnny to start moving inside him.

“It’s not about size, it’s about what you do with it.” Taeyong shot back with a smirk, it being wiped straight off his face as Johnny pulled back and pushed in, pressing directly- and unintentionally, if he might add- against Taeyong’s prostate.

“Oh yeah? Who says? Because I’m pretty sure that sound you just made was from size, darling.” Johnny growled into his neck, canting his hips a little faster to build the pace and ruin Taeyong all too quickly. It wasn’t long until the little Omega was begging for more, crying out to be fucked harder, loud enough for the entire dorm to hear and he still didn’t care who heard, it was admirable, really.

“I’mma cum, _please_ , Alpha! _Please let me cum-_ ” Taeyong’s orgasm was nearing at a rapid pace and Johnny knew he couldn’t hold off for much longer if he was calling him ‘Alpha’. He moaned loudly, voice coming out whiny and broken and Johnny was only thrusting harder, faster, deeper inside him, his knot inflating and he knew that Taeyong shouldn’t take it outside of Heat, he didn’t even think he could, but definitely not after being prepped with only three fingers. He pulled out roughly, watching as Taeyong jerked himself off in a tight fist and crawled up over his body, trapping Taeyong’s face between his thighs and letting him slide his mouth open to take the head of Johnny’s cock between his lips as he jerked himself off, knot growing obscenely at the base and making Taeyong groan at the proximity.

“Good boy, good boy, Yong-ah,” Johnny was praising, shallowly thrusting his cock between his Omega’s lips as he came after Taeyong, moans vibrating around his cock and making him shut his eyes in ecstasy. His hand slowly stilled to a stop, looking down to find Taeyong with a blissed out, tired look on his face, but not making any move to let Johnny’s cock go from between his lips, even when Johnny moved to pull out he was groaning slightly, pouting around the length of him. Johnny shook his head with a smile, waiting a moment longer until the exhaustion kicked into Taeyong’s fuzzy Omega brain, only then sliding his cock from his lips and wiping the corners of Taeyong’s parted mouth as he failed to swallow a drop or two. His eyes were shut now and his breathing had evened out, but Johnny knew he wasn’t asleep just yet, “I’m going to clean you up, alright, baby? I’ll be right back.” Johnny mumbled into his neck, licking at Taeyong’s mating scar and watching as he shivered momentarily, a little whimper making his way from his wrecked throat that Johnny had made a deal not to fuck until now. Taeyong usually got needy after sex, following Johnny to the bathroom on shaky legs even if he said he was just going to get a washcloth for him, but right now he was so tired, everything from that week hitting him all at once and he’d never been more grateful of the knowledge that he could sleep in tomorrow. Johnny appeared back beside him with a warm cloth, routinely wiping it along his abdomen and hands and down between his thighs to clean his slick from his ass.

“C’mere.” Taeyong finally mumbled, hands gently patting the sheets beside him in bed and not bothering to open his eyes as he felt Johnny climb into bed beside him, immediately pulling him to his chest and kissing along his forehead, “‘love you.” He slurred, sleep dragging over the short sentence and Johnny was smiling, pressing a long kiss to his hairline and pulling the sheets up over them a little more, sighing softly in content.

“I love you too, baby.”

Yangyang was being pushed up against the wall the moment Xiaojun could get his hands on him, pinning him there in the corridor where everyone could see.

“Do you want it? Do you want me to fuck you, Yangyang? Should I mark you up until you’re dripping with slick?” Xiaojun started, but something was off, something wasn’t right and it had him loosening his hold on the little Omega for a moment, mind clearing all too fast, “You- your scent- why do you- why does it smell like that? Y-yangie?” His voice suddenly softened, eyes going wide as he stared down at Yangyang who was looking a little shell-shocked himself. Doyoung was dragging Mark roughly down the corridor when it hit him and he was tensing up, grip tightening on Mark’s wrist as he caught on.

“Yangie? Ca-can you hear me? Hey, listen to me, try and focus on my voice.” Doyoung was shoving Mark down the corridor, but he only took a few more paces before stopping and staring at Yangyang with that Alpha-glint in his eyes and Doyoung was gently moving Xiaojun’s hands off the Omega’s arms as he watched his eyes glaze over and his breath quicken, “Junnie, go and get a Beta or one of the Omegas, quickly.” Doyoung said a little urgently, taking his place, but Xiaojun couldn’t move.

“Oh my God. Th-this is my fault- I- I fucking broke him, Hyung! What the hell is happening? Why is he like this?” Xiaojun was hyperventilating, hands shaking at his sides and Mark was stepping forward, eyes dark as he looked at Yangyang carefully.

“N-no, you didn’t, he’s just going into Heat. You might’ve triggered it, but you didn’t break him, it was bound to happen at some point- Mark, go to your room! I’m serious, go!” Doyoung was using his Alpha voice now, cursing as Yangyang crumbled at the sound, legs giving out as he slumped against the wall, but even after Doyoung’s efforts, Mark was still standing there, eyes wide and curious and unmoving.

“H-hyung, I c-can’t move, I can’t leave him.” Xiaojun responded shakily and Doyoung thought that he might be right about that, Yangyang was looking up at him with a glazed-over look, lust-filled and begging silently.

“Shit, shit, shit- Mark, please, I’m begging you- just go- at least go and find someone? I can’t do this by myself.” Doyoung pleaded this time, voice a little more wrecked after yelling and when he looked down at Yangyang, he found him crying, whimpering softly as he stared up at Xiaojun. Mark blinked slowly, 

“I- I’m trying- I swear, I just- I can’t-” He stuttered, meeting Yangyang’s eyes and cutting off. Doyoung was going to have to be the one to go and find someone. The Omegas weren’t supposed to be taken down to the Heat rooms by just Alphas, Taeyong would surely castrate him himself, but they also weren’t supposed to be left alone with young, slightly drunk, Alphas in a corridor. Doyoung slowly pulled away, leaning down to Yangyang quickly and looking at him carefully, spreading his scent to try and ease the pain for him,

“Yangie? Maybe you can’t hear me, but I need you to stay here a moment, just focus on your breathing, nothing else. Don’t worry about your scent or Xiaojunnie’s or Mark’s, just keep your mind blank and focus on your breathing. I’ll be back before you know it, okay?” Doyoung said softly, watching as Yangyang closed his eyes and tipped his head back against the wall, knees pulled tight against his chest as he shivered, taking in a deep breath like Doyoung had said, “Good boy, you’re doing so well, keep going.” He praised, standing and turning to Xiaojun looking down at him unmoving. 

“Hyung, I- I really can’t move, I’m- s-something hurts, but I can’t tell what it is.” Xiaojun was speaking a little louder and Doyoung was gently laying a hand on his shoulder, hushing him and nodding in understanding.

“I know, I know, just stay here. Don’t try and move, don’t do anything, it’ll hurt a little more before it starts feeling better, okay? It’s his first Heat, this- this is scarier for him than it is for you, so keep quiet and let him relax.” Doyoung said firmly, moving away to Mark and physically picking him up off his feet, carrying him down the corridor and almost smirking when Mark was instinctively wrapping his limbs around his waist, tucking his face into Doyoung’s neck and inhaling his scent like an Omega.

“Ya-Yangie, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it- I didn’t mean for any of this to happen. I’m- I’m drunk and my Alpha got in the way and I wasn’t thinking and now you’re hurting because of it. I’m s-sorry, baby, I really am.” Xiaojun was whispering, unmoving, eyes squeezed shut as he concentrated on everything and nothing. Yangyang flinched at the pet-name Xiaojun had let slip, but with both their eyes shut, neither noticed that it had its effect on him. Yangyang wanted to speak, wanted to tell him that it was fine and that this wasn’t his fault and that he’d felt it way before Xiaojun had pushed him up against the wall and whispered all those filthy things into his neck, but his brain was short circuiting on Doyoung’s words, reminding himself to breathe. He wished he’d had more time to play with Xiaojun before his Heat came; it really wasn’t fair.

“You shouldn’t b-be sorry.” Yangyang managed shakily, but the voice didn’t sound like his own and it had Xiaojun’s eyes flying open to look down at him in shock, eyes scanning his face as he whimpered, steady tear-tracks on his face and then Doyoung was back there with Kun and Yuta, and Mark was nowhere in sight.

“Oh, baby,” Kun hummed softly, leaning down to crouch in front of Yangyang, “We should get you downstairs, are you alright?” He went on, voice like silk and Yuta was was frowning down at Yangyang in pity, sliding a hand onto Xiaojun’s elbow and roughly trying to guide him away, but he was rooted to the spot.

“I’ll get Taeil, you can’t carry him, Kun.” Doyoung added, watching in concern as Yangyang tried to pull himself onto his feet, falling back with a pained gasp.

“Junnie? He’ll be okay, really, Kun’s going to look after him real good and you can see him when it’s all over.” Yuta was humming the words into Xiaojun’s neck from behind, pulling him into his chest as he kept his eyes glued to Yangyang, whimpering on the floor, sweat dripping at his hairline and making his shirt stick uncomfortably to his body.

“B-but he looks sick-” Xiaojun mumbled pathetically and he knew he was pushing his luck by dragging out his time around Yangyang so close to his Heat, but he couldn’t leave him, not yet.

“Have you ever seen a male Omega go into Heat before?” Kun asked in soft Mandarin and that seemed to have Yangyang’s attention a little more, even if the question wasn’t directed at him. Xiaojun shook his head, “Okay, well this is Yangie’s first Heat, _ever_. His body doesn’t know what to do with himself, so he’s gone into shock. Do you understand, Junnie?” Kun asked slowly as if speaking to a child and Xiaojun sort of appreciated it.

“But I thought Omegas going into Heat was different than this, like slick and scents and stuff.” He asked back in confusion and Yangyang was flinching away at the words as he understood them.

“He’ll grow into his pre-Heat instincts. Like some of the Omegas like to nest and others get really clingy, but because it’s Yangyang’s first, he doesn’t know what to do right now.” Yuta explained softly, matching Kun’s slow speech, but in Korean this time and it had Xiaojun nodding his slow understanding.

“Will it hurt him?” He asked in response as Taeil and Doyoung came back, Kun slowly helping Yangyang off the floor and into Taeil’s arms. Kun didn’t really want to answer that question, because first Heats always did hurt a fair bit, but Xiaojun had a pleading look about him, as if he needed to know what would happen. Kun sighed softly, resting a hand on his neck and turning away from Yangyang so he wouldn’t hear,

“Only a little, but I’ll look after him. I’ll try and make him feel as good as I can, I swear, Junnie. You don’t have to worry about him.” Kun said softly, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Xiaojun’s forehead and then leaning over his shoulder to kiss Yuta hard on the lips, “I’ll see you in a few days, baby. Sorry I couldn’t help you as well tonight.” He smiled at Yuta over Xiaojun’s shoulder and Yuta was nodding softly.

“It’s okay, just take care of Yangie and make sure he enjoys it. I’ll take care of this one.” Yuta said with a grin, kissing Kun once more and gently guiding Xiaojun down the corridor with a firm hand on his waist.

“Come on then, Yangie,” Kun said softly, turning to Taeil and bidding Doyoung a good night before following Taeil down to the first Omega room on their left. A few of the couples had nabbed some of the free rooms after they’d all dispersed once the game was finished, but there were still two Omega rooms and an Alpha room free. Taeil slid Yangyang onto the double bed and chewed on his bottom lip empathetically.

“You’ll be alright with him, Kun?” He asked, not tearing his eyes away from Yangyang as he watched him curl in on himself, Kun just outside the door of the rooms, unlocking Yangyang’s locker and bringing the Heat toys that’d been ordered for him.

“I’ll be fine, he’s a quick-learner and it looks like it won’t be long until his Heat fully hits.” Kun said softly, coming back into the Omega room and slitting the box open with a penknife from the top shelf in the kitchen unit, “It’s Xiaojun that I’m worried about.” He added a little under his breath, unwrapping the assortment of toys and letting Taeil sit on the edge of the bed beside Yangyang, massaging his stomach as he complained about the ache.

“Why’s that? He seems fine to me.” Taeil responded, but Kun wasn’t convinced. It was strange to be having this conversation whilst he was unpacking dildos and vibrators from an assortment of plastic wrappings and boxes, but there never had been a normal day in their dorms so it didn’t really matter.

“I don’t know, he just seems…” Kun began, sighing and placing the dildo he’d just unpacked onto the kitchen counter as he turned to look at Taeil, “I don’t know. Maybe he reminds me of Yuta when I first presented. He always tried to hide it, but I know he used to have a hard time whenever I went into Heat, it’s still a little difficult even now- maybe it’s because we still haven’t mated yet, but it’s like he feels as if he has to hold back or else he’ll break me.” Kun shrugged, trying to pass it off as an afterthought, nonchalant, but Taeil saw right through it. He wanted to get up and cross the room, pull Kun into his arms and tell him that he needed to talk to Yuta about this all, but Yangyang suddenly let out a guttural whimper that had Kun rushing to his side and pushing Taeil to stand up, “Okay- it’s okay, honey. Where does it hurt?” Kun spoke quickly and Taeil was making towards the door, knowing he shouldn’t be here from now on. Kun made a sound of gratitude towards him, turning immediately back to Yangyang and sliding his shirt off as Taeil shut the door quietly.

“E-everywhere, H-hyung-” Yangyang yelped, scrambling as Kun slid his arms out of his shirt sleeves and hushed him, running soothing hands over his sweaty skin.

“Baby,” Kun said sympathetically and it had Yangyang surprising them both by the instinctive buck of his hips into nothing, “Hold on, we should try and bring your fever down. I’ll be right back, alright?” Kun was mumbling into his skin, leaning in to press a kiss at his neck and smiling when he hummed his appreciation. He made quick work of wetting two hand towels in cold water and wringing them out before rushing back to Yangyang and laying one across his forehead, dabbing the other over his scent glands.

“I thought Heat was different- b-but it hurts.” Yangyang whimpered, grabbing for Kun to stay with him instead of moving back to the kitchen counter to continue unpacking his things. He leant over Yangyang, brushing a stray tear from his cheek as he curled in on himself. 

“It will be, I promise, it’s just because it’s your first Heat. After today it won’t hurt as much the next time around.” Kun explained, caressing his face and reaching a hand between them to trail down Yangie’s torso, soft fingers pressing against his stomach and settling there, “It hurts here, right?” He added, rubbing soothing circles into his skin and Yangyang was nodding, sniffing when the pain subsided for a moment, but cursing and exhaling sharply when it pooled back up in his stomach. 

“H-how long, Hyung? How long ‘til it stops hurting?” Yangyang mumbled, chewing on his lip and turning his face into the pillow, squeezing his eyes shut as he tensed up at the onslaught of pain that ricocheted through his body at the most unexpected of times. Kun sighed softly, leaning down to press a trail of kisses up between his rib cage, soft and gentle and more intimate than Yangyang would’ve expected in such a situation. 

“It depends, but normally a few hours at least. After that it’ll be good, I’ll make you feel so good, baby. I promise you.” Kun reassured, but Yangyang was groaning curling onto his side and pressing his face into his hands. Kun didn’t know if little Yangyang would even be able to last a few hours if his current state was anything to go by. 

It was strange to think that the Alpha who’d given Yangyang a lapdance a mere hour ago was the same one curled up in Yuta’s lap now. The others had pretty much settled, splitting off to different rooms with their respective partners for the night and Yuta felt only the slightest bit of jealousy, knowing that Xiaojun’s health came before sex in the long run. They’d sat together in his and Kun’s bedroom, Xiaojun pressing his face into his neck to try and calm down after seeing Yangyang go into Heat and Yuta had let him do so, staying quiet and holding him close, but their silence was suddenly being interrupted by a soft knock at the door.

“Who is it?” Yuta called equally as soft, trying not to startle Xiaojun from his peace now that he’d finally stopped frowning so hard. Haechan cracked the door, looking unbelievably small in the gap as he drowned in another of Doyoung’s hoodies- they seemed to be making their rounds in the dorms, “Hey, Channie, what’s up?” Yuta added when he saw him, patting the mattress, beckoning him to come and sit with them.

“Oh, I just- can I stay here tonight? The other rooms are all filled and I didn’t want to take an Alpha or Omega room, you know, just in case.” Haechan shrugged, climbing up onto the bed and pulling the covers over him, his knees tight against his chest. Yuta smiled and Xiaojun seemed to be a little more back to himself now, “Hyung, are you okay? I guess it’s a bit of a shock to see us like that, right?” Haechan reached forward, brushing Junnie’s hair from his face and leaning back in the pillows Yuta had propped up against the headboard.

“Y-yeah, I don’t really know what happened. Now I just- I just feel tired, it’s weird.” He nodded, voice soft and slow, Yuta’s hands combing through his hair and Haechan nodded his understanding.

“Yeah, my Omega drains me sometimes too, when did you present?” Haechan asked and Yuta hadn’t even got around to asking that. He turned to Xiaojun in question,

“Just before I moved in- so, a month and a half maybe?” He explained and Yuta was raising his eyebrows in shock.

“You have this much self-control from _a month and a half?_ ” He yelped and Haechan was giggling quietly at Yuta’s response. Xiaojun shrugged,

“I grew up around lots of Omegas, my mother used to run a shelter for pregnant Omega girls and I helped out a lot. I’ve seen a few girls present, one or two go into Heat, even seen one give birth, but not Omega boys. I don’t know anything about Omega boys.” Xiaojun shrugged with a bashful smile on his face, “Omega girls are a whole lot different to boys, I can tell you that.” He added with a shake of his head and a pretty little laugh. Haechan smiled at that,

“Mh, and not to mention we're a little more stubborn when it comes to admitting that there’s something wrong.” Haechan giggled softly and Yuta was smiling in agreement. 

“But it’s not always like this, the Omegas can usually tell when their Heats are coming. The only reason Yangie couldn’t was because it’s his first Heat.” Yuta explained, stroking Xiaojun’s hair back from his face again and smiling at him when he looked up for confirmation. 

“That’s right. It’s a little unpredictable when our first Heats come actually. I didn’t know when mine would arrive, they sort of just hit you out of the blue and, more often than not, we can’t suppress them, but it sounded like Yangyang did a good job of suppressing his until he got help.” Haechan agreed, rubbing his hand over Xiaojun’s knee in encouragement and he was nodding now, the anxiety slipping away and leaving him exhausted. 

“I’m not interrupting, am I?” The door clicked open, Jisung standing there with wide eyes and a frightened look on his face. Yuta smiled up at him softly and beckoned him forward, “Mark’s being all- o-oh, Haechan.” He continued, only stopping short when I noticed the tuft of brunette hair under the sheets that concluded Haechan’s presence. Xiaojun looked between them for a moment, confusion crossing his features, only to turn to Yuta for a response. 

“Someone should stay with him tonight.” Yuta said softly, sighing in a more impatient tone now. He turned to Jisung again, “I don’t like leaving him alone with the Omegas and Betas at the moment. He’s... unpredictable.” Haechan swallowed roughly and Jisung shot him a glance, but it only had him climbing out of bed and towards their Maknae with a tired smile as he beckoned him to the door. 

“I’ll send him in.” Jisung nodded shortly, Yuta giving him a lasting look as Haechan took his hand. _It didn’t used to be like this_ , Haechan thought. He never wanted it to be like this. 

Tired, hungover and a little sore, Hendery dragged himself into the kitchen, leaning up against the counter as he waited for the coffee machine to warm up. Lucas had done quite a number on him the night before and it was amazing and so good, but for a Beta, Lucas’ cock really was something else. They’d gone at least two rounds before Hendery hummed that he was going to pass out sooner or later and Lucas had chuckled and told him to take it because of the way he’d dirty talked him earlier. Hendery couldn’t really complain. 

“Wow, I always wondered what I looked like to y’all the morning after, but I didn’t realise it was _this_.” Taeyong stumbled into the kitchen with an empty mug, pulling himself onto the counter then shifting uncomfortably and thinking otherwise. Hendery smirked. 

“Oh, it’s like looking into a mirror, Hyung.” Hendery quipped, smirking at Taeyong’s dishevelled state, he must look exactly the same. 

“Do you happen to know where Mark ended up last night?” Taeyong asked after a moment of silence in which they both watched the coffee machine, begging it to hurry up with their eyes. 

“Hm, I saw him with Jisung, but after that I don’t know.” Hendery said softly, grabbing the milk from the fridge and turning back to find Taeyong looking a little panicked, “Don’t worry, Mark was drunk and tired, he wouldn’t do anything to little Jisungie. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself.” Hendery added, slightly easing Taeyong’s nerves as he stirred a spoon in his coffee dazedly. 

“You’re right, he’s probably fine.” Taeyong mumbled in quiet agreement, turning as he heard two more sets of footsteps make their way down the corridor. 

“... he’s fine, Kun’s with him, like I told you, so don’t worry. Besides, if anyone knows about first Heats, it’s Kun- o-oh.” Yuta was cutting off as he saw Taeyong looking towards the door with a furrow between his eyes and a look of sheer terror on his pretty face. 

“What the hell is- _who’s_ first Heat? _Who_ went into Heat? Who’s Kun helping? Why didn’t you _tell_ me?” Taeyong shot out, cornering Yuta up against the fridge but Xiaojun and Hendery were beside him, gentle hands on his shoulders.

“Hey, it’s fine, Hyung. It’s Yangyang.” Xiaojun said softly, Yuta nodding in agreement, but this only seemed to make matters worse. He pulled away, staring at the three of them in shock. 

“When did this happen? Fuck, which room is he in, I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!” Taeyong was yelling, most likely rousing the entire apartment, but he was _panicking_. Their precious little Yangyang had gone into his first Heat and he hadn’t been there to help? This was a disaster, “Johnny! Johnny, come here!” Taeyong added, calling across the apartment as he rushed to the Heat and Rut rooms, reeking of anxiety and fear, but Xiaojun had his elbow in a soft grip,

“Hyung, you really don’t have to worry. He went into Heat last night when I was with him, but nothing happened. Doyoung-Hyung came and Taeil-Hyung took him down to the Heat rooms, he’ll be okay, he’s being taken care of.” Taeyong paused a moment to see the anxiety misting in Xiaojun’s eyes as well and he could tell he hadn’t exactly helped with easing it. He nodded slowly, breathing deeply, but making his way towards the rooms anyway. 

“I know, I’m sorry. I just need to check, to know he’s okay. I’m sorry I worried you.” Taeyong said softly and it had Yuta smiling next to him, grabbing at an abandoned mug of coffee on the table and sipping daintily. Johnny rushed down the corridor, looking to Taeyong in panic, but Taeyong was explaining in a calmer voice now and both of them went to check on Yangie and Kun. Taeyong was the first to remember the pin for the door and was pushing inside without a second thought, Johnny close on his heels. 

“Kun? Is he okay? Oh god, I was so worried.” Taeyong rushed, running towards the bed and taking in the sight of Yangyang in all his sleeping glory. Kun was beside him, a dampened cloth clutched in his hand as he hummed softly, trying his best not to rouse Yangyang. It was almost a full minute of Taeyong stroking at Yangyang’s face and kissing his forehead for Kun to respond with a sigh. 

“It was bad. I’ve never seen an Omega in that much pain from their first Heat before.” Kun ran a hand roughly through his hair and placed the cloth aside, standing to stretch his legs out and roll his neck, “I was close to calling Yuta and asking him and Xiaojun to scent some blankets for him. It was like an _insatiable_ pain, like he just couldn’t stop crying and begging me to help him. I think he’ll be in a full Heat by the time he wakes up, but it was _bad_ , Hyung.” Kun continued, rubbing his eyes and yawning as Johnny moved to the kitchen to clear the trash into a plastic bag, leaving the toys lined up on the counter. 

“Oh, Kun, you look exhausted. Do you want one of the others to stay while you get some rest? Come here.” It was Johnny who noticed the bags under his eyes, reaching forward and cradling his face with both hands to inspect him before pulling him into his chest in a tight embrace. 

“Johnny’s right, I can stay for a few hours, you look so tired.” Taeyong said from the bed, dropping his voice as Yangyang stirred in his sleep. When Johnny pulled away, Kun was frantically shaking his head, guiding them back to sit beside Yangyang,

“No _way_. I’ve got this, besides, first Heats are easy to get an orgasm out of them, I’ll be fine.” Kun said decisively, combing his fingers into Yangie’s hair and smiling when he hummed in contentment, “And you ordered that knotting dildo that Sicheng wouldn’t stop talking about, so I’m sure he’ll be easy to finish off.” He added nonchalantly, shrugging as he eyed it on the counter across the room. Johnny smirked at the telltale look of interest,

“Yeah, looks like we should’ve ordered you one too.” He teased and Kun was leaning forward to smack his bicep, making Taeyong chuckle as the Alpha surrendered. 

“I’ll add it to the next order for you, that’s unless you and Yuta finally mate before that.” Taeyong quipped and Kun was looking up at him in surprise. He tried to ignore the warning look Johnny gave Taeyong, but it was very distracting. 

“Don’t worry, hopefully it’ll be soon. I wanted to do it before I leave for China with WayV, but it looks like my Heat clashes with 127’s schedule so maybe next time.” He explained, talking about it as if he were declining an offer to go for coffee. Johnny frowned a moment at him,

“You- you _did_ tell Yuta about the month in China with WayV, right?” He asked warningly, reminding himself of how Kun kept putting it off whenever Taeyong had brought it up. The silence that passed between them had Taeyong staring at him incredulously,

“Are you _insane_? Kun, you have to tell him, you leave in two weeks!” Taeyong whisper-yelled as not to wake Yangyang. Kun sighed in frustration,

“I know, I know, I just- I hate letting him down and I know it can’t be helped but I feel like I’ve put it off too long to even tell him now. He- he still thinks we’re going to mate in my next Heat, but I’ll be in China then.” Kun said in exasperation, visibly deflating as he thought it through, “Can’t you just tell him, Hyung?” He added quietly, under his breath and not daring to meet anyone’s eyes. 

“Are you crazy? Come on, Kun you know you have to do this!” Johnny said, but there was no cruelty in his voice. Taeyong nodded in agreement. 

“I have to reorganise some schedules today, but when Yangie’s passed out and sated for awhile, I’ll come down and stay with him while you tell Yuta. You have to promise me, Kun.” Taeyong said firmly and Kun knew there was no backing out now. Yangyang stirred between them again, groaning and pressing the heel of his hand into his eye as he came to. 

“I promise.” Kun said softly, sighing in frustration, but it was enough for Taeyong and Johnny to nod reassuringly, “Okay, okay, now go. If there weren’t neutralisers in here, I’m sure you’d be able to smell him by now. Besides, it won’t be good for him to see an Alpha right now, mated or not.” As if to make his point, Yangyang let out a reckless moan, making Taeyong jump a moment before smirking and turning to leave. 

“Good luck and call if you need anything.” Johnny concluded, pulling the door shut behind them. Kun turned to Yangyang still barely conscious, but wriggling against the sheets now, turning onto his front and rutting his hips into the mattress as he pressed his face into the pillow. 

“Ngh- J-Junnie- _p-please_.” Yangyang muttered under his breath, his pleas for Xiaojun making Kun smile to himself as he cleared the room up, placing some of the smaller toys on the edge of the bed, ready for when Yangie was ready. It wasn’t long after that his breath hitched and suddenly he was sitting up blearily, the sheets hanging off his shoulders as he knelt in his boxers, rubbing his eyes in little fists as he took in his surroundings. 

“Hey, baby, how do you feel?” Kun asked, coming back from the bathroom after putting the damp towels away. Yangyang spun around in momentary surprise, still trying to get his bearings,

“I’m- uh- I’m wet.” Yangyang mumbled dumbly, looking down between the sheets and his thighs where he was soaked through his boxers. Kun approached him slowly, climbing into the bed and gently pulling the covers off his shoulders so he was exposed to him in just his boxers, eyes darting down to see the mess he’d made already. 

“That’s good, do you need some help? You sounded like you had a pretty nice dream.” Kun smiled, reaching forward to skim his fingers over Yangyang’s elbow as he tried to move his hands to cover his crotch, but it was a half-assed attempt. 

“Y-Yeah, I- okay, Hyung.” He mumbled, blushing lightly and pulling his hands away from his lap.

“Lay back for me, I’ll be gentle, baby.” Kun assured, helping Yangyang lay against the cushions at the head of the bed, scrawny legs splayed across the sheets where Kun was sat between, “You trust me, right?” He added, leaning over him to whisper against his lips, cradling his face gently and leaning in to kiss him short and slow. 

“Yes, I trust you.” Yangyang managed but it was barely a whisper and Kun could see him already losing himself to the Heat, meaning he didn’t have much time to get his consent. 

“Good boy. Can I take these off you? It must be uncomfortable.” Kun asked, keeping his voice steady so Yangyang would have something to focus on and it was working, even if he was unintentionally bucking his hips in answer. 

“Please, Hyung, I-I need you to touch me.” Yangyang was saying impatiently now, his voice still a raspy whisper, but Kun was sure he was in his right mind. He nodded his understanding, sliding the dampened boxers down his thighs and smiling softly at the moan Yangyang let slip as his cock was freed and his slick dripped easier, no fabric to soak it up now. 

“Yangie, have you ever fingered yourself before? Has anyone else done it for you?” Kun said slowly, looking up at him with his hands softly planted on his bare hips, rubbing circles into his skin. 

“I did it- J-just once, but it was before I presented, eight months ago maybe?” Yangyang stuttered, fingers shaky as he gripped at the sheets. Kun nodded, humming his understanding and moving his hands down Yangie’s legs and to his thighs, slipping between, so his fingers were coated in the excess slick Yangyang had let seep. 

“That’s okay, we can start from the bottom. Your Heat’s going to get more intense the more I touch you so just relax for me, tell me if you want something or if you need to stop at any point. It’s your first time, so make sure you let me know what’s good for you.” Kun smiled softly, flicking his eyes down to take a proper look at Yangyang now. He’d wanted to ease him so much that he hadn’t even really had a chance to see what he was working with, but the sight he was blessed with made him giddy. Yangyang wasn’t a small Omega, he had long limbs and a scrawny frame, his thighs muscled and his shoulders just beginning to fill out. Kun had seen him shirtless a handful of times and he knew how pretty his abdomen was, the gentle curve of hips and toned stomach, but it was different when he got to see what was below the belt now. He hadn’t really known what to expect, but this definitely wasn’t it, for sure. Yangyang’s cock was small, by a lot actually, smaller than Kun even and he was small himself- Yuta had a habit of teasing him for it- but this was Yangie _hard_ and Kun could still probably take him entirely into his mouth without gagging. 

“I- I know, okay? Just- just don’t tell anyone, normally I avoid looking, it’s embarrassing.” Yangyang suddenly spoke up, cheeks flushed and head turned in the pillow as he chewed on his lip. Kun was surprised, _don’t tell anyone? Was he really embarrassed about this?_ He blinked up at him,

“Are you joking? If I told _anyone_ they’d practically fight to come and eat you up. An Omega with a small cock is every Alpha’s dream, Yangie, don’t be embarrassed.” Kun smiled softly, kissing his abdomen and leaning down a little further, “I mean it, baby, you have nothing to be embarrassed about, you’re gorgeous.” Kun mumbled into his skin. Yangyang was involuntarily bucking his hips at that, groaning in the back of his throat as Kun massaged his waist, sliding down to his thighs and pushing one up and over his shoulder as he leant down to lick over his hip bones, tease the base of his cock. Still, Yangyang lay a little dejectedly, a little unconvinced as he tried to mirror Kun’s reassuring expression, but it came out as a grimace. Kun turned his attention back towards Yangyang’s leaking cock, hard and straining, pink compared to the rest of his pale skin. He breathed over the head of his cock, eyes darting up to him and not stopping as he earned a soft sigh from Yangyang’s lips, a quiet beg for more and that’s what Kun was giving now. He sunk his mouth down on Yangyang, slow and tight and too warm for him to keep his mind sane. 

“H-Hyung-!” Yangyang choked on a breath, winding a hand into Kun’s hair and dropping his head back against the pillows, eyes falling shut insistently, “O-oh _God_!” Kun could feel his thigh muscles tightening on his shoulder, his heel digging into Kun’s back as if he was begging for more. And Kun gave more. He sucked harder around his cock, easily taking him into the base and sliding up again, the tight heat of his mouth feeling awfully torturous and terribly good. After a few minutes of dragging Yangyang almost to orgasm, Kun pulled off, smiling as Yangyang whined in annoyance, grumbling and begging for more. 

“Baby? Do you think you can take one of my fingers up your ass? Will you be a good boy?” Kun almost growled into his skin, rubbing reassuring patterns into the thigh slung over his shoulder and linking his other hand in Yangyang’s as reassurance. 

“Y-yes, _please_ , Hyung.” Yangyang muttered nonsensically, clenching as he realised how empty he felt, slick pouring down his thighs and Kun wanted to tease him so bad, but he was a pup in Heat and Kun knew he wouldn’t stay sane if he teased. He slipped a finger slowly inside Yangie, watching as he let out a shaky breath, slick pooling around his hand as he pushed his index finger into the hilt. Kun had almost forgot how much slick pups produced, but now his whole forearm was practically covered in it and he was reminded of how desperate he’d felt when his first Heat came around. 

“How does it feel?” Kun asked softly, breathing the words oh-so close to his cock and watching in awe as the little Omega shivered in pleasure, a soft whine sounding from deep in his throat. 

“S-so good, feels good, Hyung.” Yangyang seemed to be focusing extremely hard on getting his mouth around the words, slowly losing his control over himself with a finger up his ass, “I w-want another.” He added breathily, Kun smiling and shaking his head before looking up at him darkly over the plane of his stomach.

“Wait.” He concluded in a firm voice, immediately sinking his mouth back down on Yangie’s cock, mind swirling when he heard him cry out in the back of his throat as Kun began bobbing his head, making sure not to let his cock leave his mouth completely. The finger inside him had started up as well and Yangyang was sure that he wouldn’t be able to tell pleasure from pain anymore, he didn’t _care_ if it hurt, he wanted more and he wanted it now. 

“H-Hyung! Please, _please_ give me another, I want it- _please-_ ” Yangyang begged and Kun was slowly, hesitantly, taking mercy, pulling his index finger almost completely out and nudging his hole with two fingers, looking up at him with his mouth still stuffed with cock for reassurance. Yangyang simply whined, desperately trying to hold his gaze, keep his eyes open as Kun pressed two fingers inside him, slipping in quick and hot and faster than before. Yangyang really wasn’t going to last long if the twitching cock in Kun’s mouth signified anything. He hollowed his cheeks, bringing Yangyang closer to his first Heat release a little faster and knowing that his Heat would be all but fully in check after this orgasm. Yangyang was practically writhing against the sheets, muttering words in a mix of languages and curses, quick warnings that he was going to cum. Kun hadn’t really understood what he was trying to say, but it was apparent enough when Yangyang’s eyes fell shut, hands gripping pathetically at the sheets, Kun’s hand, his hair, _anywhere_ to feel like he wouldn’t float out of his body. He came hard down Kun’s throat, Heat orgasm racking a little painfully through his body, twisting pleasure and discomfort deep in his stomach and Kun was moving their adjoined hands to place on his stomach, knowing too well how it felt. 

“How do you feel?” Kun asked raspily after swallowing around Yangie’s length and pulling off slowly, the two fingers stilled inside him as he waited for a response, Yangyang slowly repiecing his world back together. 

“A-again, _please, Hyung_ \- I need it again.” He stuttered with his eyes still shut, the hand he had gripping Kun’s tightened as if in warning and Kun was smiling, pulling his fingers out and humming,

“Alright, baby, but I need to clean up some of your slick, you’re dripping and it’s only going to get worse.” Kun leant in to press a reassuring kiss between his ribs, standing to move towards the bathroom and clean his forearm up, grabbing a dry towel and checking himself in the mirror for a moment. He breathed shakily at his reflection, taking a moment to think about Yuta, to think about what Taeil had said when he’d told him how he knew it was still difficult for Yuta whenever he went into Heat. He sighed shortly and pushed the thoughts away as he made back towards the bedroom, finding a bout of desperate moans filling the air and Yangyang on his front with a pillow between his thighs, rutting pathetically against it. Kun paused in the doorway, smiling to himself at the sight and taking it in for a moment. Yangyang was a pup, yes, but from all the self-control he’d shown outside of Heat, Kun almost thought he’d be a little more composed than this. He was sorely mistaken, but also willing to admit that this was a blessing and not a curse as he’d earlier perceived. 

“H-Hyung- _p-please_.” Yangyang whined, sitting up and throwing his head back, eyes shut tightly as he humped the pillow between his thighs, lips parted and heart racing. Kun stayed put, watching as Yangyang got himself off like that, much too fast and begging much too loud. He smiled to himself, arms crossed over his chest as Yangie came with a borderline scream, hips stuttering as he fell on his chest again, movements barely coming to a stop, but Kun was there now, stroking a hand along his spine and hushing his sobs, kissing his forehead softly. 

“Good boy, you did so good, baby. How do you feel?” Kun asked again, moving to sit on the edge of the bed near Yangyang’s face, letting him collect himself all the while sobbing into a pillow. He hiccuped,

“M-more. I need _m-more-_ ” but Kun could tell this much from the way he was leaking slick again, groaning at every slight sensation and surprising Kun by sliding a hand down to his own ass before he could do so much as catch his breath properly. 

“Slow down, baby, we have time.” Kun mumbled, but there was a smile in his voice and when Yangyang turned his head in the pillow to look up at him he found him biting his lip in an attempt at stopping himself from just jumping the little Omega’s bones. 

“It d-doesn’t hurt so much when I come.” Yangie said quietly, hiding his face in the pillow so only his eyes were visible, flush high on his cheeks and Kun was chuckling softly, stroking his hair rhythmically and helping manoeuvre the little Omega onto his back like before. 

“I know, baby, I know.” Kun agreed, smoothing his hands down his abdomen and kissing between his collarbones, “You’re doing so well already, baby. You came twice over and that’ll help it feel better for sure. Do you want to go again?” Kun asked softly, pressing another kiss to his forehead and leaning back to look at him, hands on his plush thighs. 

“Yes, _please Hyung_ , please.”

Jeno was used to Jaemin’s pre-Heat antics, more than anyone, so when he started scenting every available blanket and cushion, stealing items of clothing from the other members and nesting whenever he got a moment free of his schedule, Jeno knew his Heat was coming early. Jaemin also had this unnerving tendency to not address it himself though and deny it whenever anyone brought it up. Jeno suspected it was because he wanted to think he had a good cycle, healthy and consistent, but more often than not, it was off by a few weeks. 

“Jeno, can you get me Doyoung-Hyung’s sweater? The purple one?” Jaemin was currently curled up between a mountain of fabrics, his scent blanket shrouding his shoulders as he sat unmoving in their double bed, game controller in his hands. Jeno was at his desk, helping Mark sort out a few songs for an upcoming stage and Jaemin found that he liked being alone with two Alphas in a room with him. Taeyong would probably come and burst his bubble soon enough.

“Mh, just a second, baby.” Jeno hummed, scribbling a note alongside a lyric sheet and Mark looked over his shoulder towards Jaemin. 

“I can get it if you want?” Mark spoke up, crossing the room and ruffling Jaemin’s hair as he passed towards the door. Jeno finished up his notes and came to sit at the edge of their bed, careful not to ruin the nest that Jaemin had placed so perfectly around himself. 

“How are you feeling, Nana?” Jeno said softly, reaching a hand up to feel the Omega’s forehead and frowning when it came away a little warm. This Heat was building a lot faster than usual, normally it was a few days of nesting before he actually started getting hot and bothered. 

“M’kay, I just don’t like it when the others all have schedules. I feel better when they’re all here.” Jaemin said quietly, eyes drifting from his game and Jeno took the controller from his hands to hit pause and lay it down on the bed. Jaemin looked at him properly now. 

“I know, does it hurt anywhere yet?” Jeno asked in concern, sliding a hand into Jaemin’s loose grip and holding his hand gently, “I can get you some medication or something? You look tired, baby, did you sleep badly?” He added, cradling his face with his free hand and rubbing his thumb over Jaemin’s cheekbone. 

“You know how it is, but nothing’s hurting too much yet, so I’ll be alright for now.” Jaemin shrugged, curling his hand tighter into Jeno’s and looking up when Mark came in with the sweater in hand, smiling softly and not daring sit at the edge of the bed like Jeno, in fear he’d upset the Omega by ruining his precious nest. 

“It’s this one, right? I had to pry it out of Jisung’s hands.” Mark giggled, handing it to Jaemin and watching as he stripped himself of the scent blanket and his night sweater. Mark wanted to look away, but it’d been awhile since he’d seen any Omega like this. 

“Smells _so good_ , thanks, Hyung.” Jaemin muttered, pressing the fabric to his face and inhaling deeply before he tore the sweater over his head, Jeno helping slot his arms into the sleeves. 

“It’s okay. Hey, what’s with all the Omegas and Betas liking Doyoung-Hyung’s scent so much anyway? It’s okay, but it’s not amazing or anything.” Mark asked softly and Jeno was nodding in quiet confusion. He’d never really gotten around to asking any of them why they liked it so much or why it was so good for them, but Mark had asked and he could jump on that bandwagon if Jaemin was willing to answer. Jaemin giggled softly, shrugging and thinking for a long moment as he pulled the hood up over his mussed hair. 

“Well, it’s just _good_. I don’t know how to explain it, but he smells like quiet and serenity and all things good. I don’t know how it smells to you, but it’s a lot like cinnamon and sugar cookies and faintly of pine needles. Chenle says he smells like Christmas.” He paused to giggle again, “I think it’s because we all have good memories related to those things and it reminds us all of a time when things were easier and no one felt like they had enough work to give them a mental breakdown at any given moment.” Jeno hummed in agreement and Mark was nodding in understanding. 

“Probably like how Sicheng smells to us, then.” Mark responded and Jeno nodded slowly, unsure as to whether it would upset Jaemin that another Omega smelt of those things when he was so close to Heat and his hormones were all haywire. 

“What does Sicheng smell like to you?” Jaemin asked curiously, head cocked as he looked between them both. 

“Like the opposite of Doyoung, really. Sicheng smells like summer berries and freshly cut grass, like strawberry fields.” Jeno explained in a measured voice, but Jaemin wasn’t flipping out and Mark was nodding in agreement. 

“He just smells sweet to us, like strawberry jam.” Jaemin shrugged, making them laugh softly until Mark broke the mood.

“I should go, your Heat’s coming up, you two should be alone-” He began with a small smile, but Jaemin was reaching out to him, eyes wide and pleading as he rabbles his forearm.

“No! Wait, stay a little longer? Please?” Jeno smirked, raising a challenging eyebrow at Mark and waiting for his response because most of the time Jaemin didn’t take no for an answer, especially with _those_ eyes. Mark sighed,

“Only for a few more minutes, Taeyong will castrate me otherwise. I can’t piss him off anymore than he already is with me.” Jeno smirked, watching as Jaemin carefully moved his makeshift nest aside to let Mark sit beside him on the bed. Jeno was behind him now, cradling him between his legs and pressing his face into the crook of his neck to scent him. 

“Hyung, I’m cold.” Jaemin spoke up after a moment of quiet, Mark flicking through movies on Netflix. Both Alphas turned to him, eyes wide as they surveyed him, Mark hesitant to touch him, but the flush high on his cheeks clearly read something different. Jeno moved the hood aside from Jaemin’s face, brushing his hair from his forehead and laying his palm against his skin. Jaemin shivered, barely containing a whimper when Mark leant a little closer,

“Did you check his pulse?” Mark asked softly, his breath fanning Jaemin’s skin and making him grit his teeth. Jeno met Mark’s eye with a little frown as he shook his head no, “I just know that their pulse becomes irregular once the fever is fully in check. If it’s already started we should get him down to the Heat rooms.” Mark said softly, looking back to Jaemin with a careful expression, “Nana? Can I check your pulse? It’s okay if you don’t want me to.” He added, speaking slowly now and Jaemin was nodding, reaching for Mark’s hand and guiding his fingers to his throat. Jeno bit his lip, pulling the blanket higher up over Jaemin’s thighs as he shivered, teeth chattering. He knew how Jaemin hated this part of Heat. 

“It’s worse than usual, right, baby?” Jeno said softly, regarding his Heat with a relaxed composure. Mark’s scent seemed to spike at that, a little protective that Jaemin was going through it worse than usual, “Try and sweat it out, just relax and we’ll take care of you.” Jaemin really did whimper then, a broken sob coming from his throat and a harsh silence followed, Jeno and Mark sharing a worried expression. 

“Hey-Hey, what’s the matter? Did we do something wrong?” Mark asked a little cautiously, pulling his fingers back from Jaemin’s pulse point and looking at him in dismay, even Jeno was leaning back, trying his best to distance himself from Jaemin in that moment even if his instincts told him to do the opposite.

“N-no! No- I- you won't take care of me! I want you to take care of me in Heat! You said you’d take care of me!” Jaemin whined, voice verging on hysteria and Mark was looking to Jeno to begin leaving, ready to tell him that this was between the two of them and that he shouldn’t be involved, but Jaemin had already sensed it and was grabbing at Mark’s thigh harshly, “Don’t leave me!” Jeno slowly leant back in against Jaemin, bringing him into his chest and kissing his heated neck, watching as Jaemin submitted easily, hand still gripping Mark’s thigh and Jeno didn’t mind so long as his little Omega was happy. 

“I know, baby, I know. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you upset. Hey, how about I ask Taeyong if one of the others can help you, just like you did for Haechan, hm? How does that sound? I could even see if Hendery was free? You like him, right?” Jeno mumbled softly, trying his best to compromise, but Jaemin wasn’t having it. He let off a sudden alluring scent of pheromones, knocking his head back on Jeno’s shoulder and whimpering again in an attempt at seducing them. 

“No- no! I want Alphas, I want you and Mark! You said you’d help me, that you’d take care of me! Why don’t you want me, Hyung?” Jaemin sobbed from his chest, curling in on himself again and pressing his nails deeper into Mark’s thigh. Jeno hushed him,

“Shh, baby, that’s not it. Of course we want you, right, Mark?” Jeno looked at him pleadingly, as if asking him to agree. Mark nodded, humming and laying his hand over the one Jaemin had pressing crescent shapes into his thigh now, “See? Of course we want you, baby, we just can’t control ourselves in Heat. You know that. Taeyong told all the Omegas to be careful around us, right?” Jeno hummed the words softly and Mark was agreeing, nodding and smiling at Jaemin with big, innocent eyes. 

“We just want you to be safe and that means we can’t be with you during Heat.” Mark added, reaching his other hand to wipe a few stray tears from Jaemin’s cheeks, “B-But it doesn’t mean we don’t want you.” He added, looking to Jeno for confirmation, but he was smiling in response, a short nod to tell him it was okay to talk to Jaemin like this. Jaemin was whimpering again, curling in on himself this time and pulling his knees to his chest. 

“But I want an _Alpha_. Taeyong and Jungwoo get Alphas when they go into Heat, I want one too.” Jaemin whined, his voice sounding childish even to his own ears, but Mark and Jeno were leaning in closer to comfort him so it seemed to have had the right effect. 

“Mh, I know, baby. How do you think Kun-Hyung feels? Maybe you should talk to him about it? Him and Yuta have been dating a while but they still spend their Heats and Ruts apart, maybe Kunnie has some tips to help it feel better?” Jeno asked softly, sliding his hand to lay over Jaemin’s stomach as he realised why he’d pulled his knees to his chest- cramps, of course. He massaged his stomach softly, rubbing circles into his sweater until Jaemin got handsy and reached down to guide Jeno’s hand under his shirt instead, sighing at the mere skin-on-skin contact. Mark smiled softly, turning properly to sit on the bed and watch the both of them, Jaemin twining his fingers with his as he ran the of of his thumb encouragingly over Jaemin’s knuckles. 

“How about now? Do you think you’re ready to go down to the Heat rooms now?” Mark asked quietly, sighing when Jaemin’s fingers relaxed against his own, slyly pushing their entwined fingers back to rest higher up Mark’s thigh. Jeno watched, trying his best to hold back a smirk at Jaemin’s ministrations. 

“In- in a bit. It’s hitting, but I’m not there yet. Besides, I get bored of those rooms so quickly, I want to stay here with you for as long as I can.” Jaemin stuttered, head clearing for a moment and Jeno recognised the pre-Heat mood swings. Jeno breathed in his scent again,

“Mark, go and lock the door.” Jeno said firmly, two sets of eyes falling on him and he knew it was dangerous and that Taeyong would commit a felony if he found out, but Jaemin smelt good and Mark had that look in his eyes. He watched deviously as Mark made his way to the door, quietly clicking it shut and turning the lock with a look of soft innocence in his eyes as if he didn’t know what was about to happen, but deep down he thought he had a few ideas of where this might be going. 

“Jeno, is- is this really a good idea?” Mark asked softly as he came back to the bed, pulling his legs up beneath himself as he sat opposite them both.

“I only ever have good ideas, Mark. Don’t you trust me?” Jeno replied, an edge to his voice that Mark almost didn’t want to trust, but there was something else, something like a challenge. 

“Of course not, when have I ever trusted you?” Mark shot back rhetorically, Jeno smirking in response and leant back in to Jaemin to slide his sweater over his head, smiling as he whimpered softly. 

“You can leave if you want, but it’ll be Jaemin you’ll be hurting.” Jeno said dismissively, but Mark could tell it was anything but dismissive. Jaemin shivered once his sweater was removed, curling back into Jeno’s touch and whimpering softly. 

“Hyung, come on- _please-_ ” Jaemin whimpered and Jeno had his full attention back on him now, kissing up his neck and sliding his hands all over his chest, pinching his nipples gently. 

“I’m here, baby, Jeno’s here.” Jeno mumbled into his skin, sliding a firm hand down to the bulge in his sweatpants, palming him gently and holding him close. 

“I’m- I’m wet, daddy.” Jaemin suddenly whimpered and that had Mark’s attention. Jeno should’ve been embarrassed that Jaemin was using that pet name in front of Mark, but he didn’t seem to care, acknowledging Mark’s expression for barely a moment before he hummed at Jaemin softly.

“Oh, Nana, baby. Let’s get you out of these.” Jeno soothed, slipping the sweatpants past his hips and groaning when he was overwhelmed with the smell of slick. Mark seemed to be in much of the same state, turning to Jaemin and looking at Jeno carefully. He crawled closer on the bed, pushing Jaemin thighs apart and sliding his hands further up, gathering the substance on his fingers before gasping softly and looking at Jaemin carefully. 

“You can taste me, if you want.” Jaemin got out quietly, Jeno smiling at the words and nodding in agreement. It was surprising that Jeno was willing to share, but Mark wasn’t thinking about that right now, because the taste of Jaemin’s slick on his fingers was divine. He let out a shuddering breath, desperate for more and Jeno could see it in his eyes. 

“Go on, make him feel good, Mark. I know you want to.” Jeno taunted softly and it was easy for Mark to oblige, shuffling down to lay on his stomach and get his face between Jaemin’s thighs, wasting no time in lapping up his slick, sucking at his wet skin filthily. Jeno smiled, running his fingers into Mark’s hair in encouragement before soothing Jaemin who had started to whimper and cry out incessantly. 

“Hyung- _Hyung-ah_!” Jaemin whined struggling to keep still as Mark pressed his tongue inside him, firm and wet and touching all the right places. 

“Shh, Nana, baby. It’s alright, we’ve got you, don’t worry.” Jeno soothed, holding him close and brushing his palm across his cock head on the way up from Mark’s hair. Jaemin whimpered again, not knowing where to put his hands as he scrambled for purchase. 

“Shit, shit, shit-” The three of them looked up to the sound of the door handle being rattled and a muffled round of cursing from the corridor. Jeno growled quietly in annoyance at being interrupted and Mark pulled away a moment, “Jeno? Are you in there? Open the door, please? I- is he okay?” It was Ten, frantically rattling the door handle and knocking again, muffled voices outside and Jeno was getting increasingly more annoyed as Jaemin’s scent slipped into that of fear. Mark went back to eat him out, blatantly ignoring the noise from the corridor and Jeno made an effort in trying to do the same, mouthing at Jaemin’s neck and scenting him possessively, but Ten was still at the door. 

“Don’t let him in, Jen, he’ll take me away.” Jaemin whispered under his breath, twining his fingers into Jeno’s hair behind him and dropping his head back on his shoulder, eyes shut in bliss as Mark sucked a little harder on his rim. He hummed a quiet curse, Mark’s fingers curling into his thighs as he tried to close his legs, but Jeno was tutting and helping Mark open him up again, roughly pinching at his nipples and marking up his neck, sucking hickies into the places he wanted to mark properly one day. 

“Be a good boy and keep quiet, baby. You can do that for me, right? Mark’s going to make you feel good, but you need to keep your voice down.” Jeno chastised when Jaemin let out a particularly loud whine that Jeno had silenced with his hand. Mark looked up at him with a smirk, a sinful look on his face as Jaemin’s slick dirtied his cheeks and chin, lips shining in it. 

“H-Hyung- I was s-so close- _ngh-_ ” Jaemin stuttered, voice muffled in Jeno’s hand, but it was audible enough to give Mark an ego boost. He went back down between his thighs, continuing to fuck his tongue in and out of the Omega, slick practically dripping from him now. Jeno held his head against his chest, hushing him and sliding his fingers into his mouth when he couldn’t keep quiet. It wasn’t a moment later that he was coming weakly, hips jutting off the bed as Mark tightened his grip, sucking and fucking faster and harder. Jeno smiled at the noise he was making. Forgetting that Ten had knocked at the door earlier, a sudden crack came at the lock as Jaehyun kicked through the wood, splitting it into pieces across the bedroom floor. Jaemin had barely even gotten through his orgasm before the attention of his Alphas was ripped away and Johnny was staring at them with a look of disappointment on his face. 

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Johnny mumbled, flying into action, pulling Jaemin from their hold and into his own arms, trying his best to ignore the pleads for Mark and Jeno falling from his lips, “Lucas, take Jaemin downstairs with Taeyong.” Johnny had his eyes on Mark and Jeno, but Lucas was humming, running up to take Jaemin into his arms, Taeyong at his side, throwing a blanket over his bare waist. They left hurriedly, both Alphas frozen in place by merely Johnny’s gaze. Everything had happened so quickly, Jaemin’s slick on Mark’s tongue gone as soon as it’d been there. Jeno sat dejectedly, eyes wide and staring at the bedsheets where Jaemin had lay between his legs, expression unreadable. Jaehyun shut what was left of the door on the way out. 

“We didn’t mean to-” Mark began, but Johnny held up a hand. 

“Are you stupid?” He interrupted. Jeno looked up,

“What-?”

“Are you stupid?” Johnny repeated, “Because that’s the only logical reason why you’d let him stay here with you. If Chenle hadn't noticed his scent was off then I could be wiping blood off his thighs right now!” Johnny raised his voice, anger and fear rising in his chest as he thought about what could’ve happened to Jaemin if no one had noticed he’d gone into Heat. The room was quiet, only Johnny’s ragged breath to fill the silence. 

“I’m sorry, we weren’t thinking-” Jeno started again, but Johnny was flashing a look at him, disappointment and fear misting his eyes for a split moment. 

“I’m not your parents, I’m your pack leader. I’m not going to ground you or tell you to learn from your mistakes, but- by _God-_ I hope you realise how bad this could’ve been. I know you think you have self-control, but I’ve been there, mating with Taeyong- there was nothing that could’ve stopped me. This is Jaemin’s first day of Heat, though, there was no prep- Jeno, do you realise you could’ve fucked him like that? _Hurt him_ , like that? I know it’s hard, I know he was probably begging, but once you lose yourself there’s nothing you can do to stop it. You either mate him without consent or you hurt him. God forbid it’s _both_ .” Johnny explained, but he sighed as he looked at Jeno staring at the bedsheets, eyes downcast, “But you know all that and you still did it anyway, didn’t you. _God_ , I can’t even look at you right now.” Johnny finished shortly, anger simmering in his voice as he left briskly, making his way down to the Heat rooms to check on Jaemin and see that Taeyong had given him something of the same lecture. 

“Thanks, Yukhei. Go take a shower, there’s slick all over your shirt.” Johnny met Taeyong and Lucas outside the Heat room just as they were leaving, Taeyong ushering Lucas away with a smile. Taeyong turned to Johnny once he’d left, wrapping his arms around himself, “They’re both still alive right? You didn’t dispose of them in a river or something?” Taeyong joke lightly, eyes drawing in and looking ridiculously tired. 

“No, they’re upstairs, alive.” Johnny smiled shortly, bringing Taeyong into his arms, “For now.” He added with a soft chuckle. 

“I can see why they gave in to him, his Heat is really bad this month.” Taeyong mumbled into his chest, groaning in exhaustion. 

“He didn’t want help with it?” Johnny asked inquisitively, pulling away from Taeyong to look at him. 

“He’s being stubborn, saying he only wants Jeno and Mark.” Taeyong smirked mithfully, “He’ll change his mind by tomorrow morning, I guarantee it.” He sighed softly, letting Johnny guide him upstairs towards the kitchen to where Kun was overseeing some of them cooking. 

“Jeno and Mark said they’re eating out tonight, they’ll be back this evening.” Yuta said softly as he saw Johnny and Taeyong enter the kitchen. Johnny sighed in frustration, Taeyong resting a hand on his forearm comfortingly,

“Your pack, not your kids, Johnny, remember?” Taeyong reassured softly, but Kun had overhead and was shaking his head with a soft smile,

“Oh, they might as well be.”

  
  
  
  


To say Renjun was surprised would’ve been a vast understatement, but for Chenle’s sake, he kept his mouth shut and nodded in understanding as Chenle went on,

“It’s rare, but- but it happens, you don’t even have to see me like that if you don’t want to! Johnny-Hyung and some of the other Hyungs help me out and it’s not like any of you already knew before.” Chenle was stumbling over his words, voice shaky and cracking as he darted his eyes around the room to avoid looking at Renjun in front of him. It was Taeil’s idea to tell Renjun about it, trying his best to persuade Chenle to open up, but it’d been harder than he’d thought. The only people who knew his secret were Taeil, Taeyong, Johnny, Kun and Yuta. Not even Ten knew and frankly he didn’t really _want_ Ten to know because he knew he’d try and bring it up in every conversation and Chenle already didn’t like it a whole lot. 

“It’s- it’s okay! Hey, Chenle, it’s fine. I just don’t know a lot about this so I need some time to do some research or whatever. It’s not weird or anything, I just need to learn more, you know?” Renjun tried to soothe when Chenle dropped his gaze to the hands in his lap. 

“I understand that, just remember that you don’t even have to interact with me when I’m like that, I swear. The last thing I want is to make you uncomfortable, but sometimes I can’t help slipping under so it’s best to get Johnny-Hyung when I’m like that.”

It’d all started around a year or two ago when he’d first presented. The first time it’d happened, Chenle thought that he’d managed to merge his thoughts with that of a two year old’s and somehow that only made things worse in the long run. Johnny had been the one to find him, curled up in the closet with his new scent blanket and a bundle of clothes held tightly against his chest to comfort him. He was sobbing so violently that at one point he even blacked out from exhaustion and Taeyong had come in to try and help Johnny coax him out of the closet but they’d ended up pressing into the tiny space with him and gently reaching for him only to throw worried glances at one another when he flinched away. Taeyong could remember that day like it was yesterday; the frightened look in Chenle’s eyes, the quivering of his lips as he tried not to suck on his thumb and the soft shake of his voice when he finally managed to get out a short sentence and that was when they figured it out. Chenle had mumbled ‘milk’ in quiet Chinese, both of them almost missing it as he stuttered over his breath, but Johnny caught the word and repeated it back to him in confirmation. Chenle nodded a little frantically and Johnny was moving from their place on the floor to go and get Chenle what he wanted, but there was a firm hand on his ankle and when he looked back down at Chenle, he found himself unable to move, those big doe eyes staring up at him. Taeyong sent a message to Kun, quickly asking him to get the milk and bring it to them, hopefully he’d be able to help if Chenle’s regressed age of Chinese vocabulary extended to more than ‘milk’. Taeyong had heard about this once or twice with new Omegas- age regression or little-space, was it called?- but he’d never experienced it first hand so when he’d typed it out on his phone and showed it to Johnny whilst they sat with Chenle, Johnny had raised a hesitant eyebrow. Since they learnt more about it, it turned out that Chenle used this as a coping mechanism when he felt stressed, but they later found out that it was a coping mechanism that he didn’t have control over so there was simply no telling as to when this side would show itself. Later into them knowing, Taeyong had also asked whether this was something he’d like incorporated in the bedroom or if it was a firmly set boundary and Chenle had responded with an assured ‘no’, telling him that it was different and that there wasn’t any sexual nature to it whatsoever. Taeyong had understood immediately and soon enough there was a small box on the top shelf of Johnny and Taeyong’s closet that contained a random assortments of things Chenle had tried to ask for in his state: his clean scent blanket, a variety of stuffed animals, a pacifier and a few teated bottles and sippy-cups. Chenle had insisted on not even seeing them outside of his regression, hadn’t even picked the items out for himself and it made Taeyong a little sad that he was this upset and anxious about it, that he hated it that much, but he’d respected his decisions, quietly opting for the formula milk when Chenle whined about the taste of the usual warmed milk they’d been giving him before. To Taeyong’s delight, the formula had gone done a treat and Chenle was falling asleep almost immediately in Johnny’s arms, waking up back to himself and running to the bathroom with a growl of annoyance as Johnny and Taeyong cleared any trace of his regressed character away into the box on the top shelf and everything went back to normal. They didn’t speak about it often, but when they did it was to try and make things better for Chenle and, as embarrassed as he was about it, Taeyong was good at acting like it was the most normal thing in the world, buying new pacifiers when Chenle chewed his to shreds or getting the properly teated bottles so he wouldn’t spill his milk all over himself when he insisted on being able to feed himself on his own- no words- just soft grunts and whines of determination and it’d worked out well. Johnny was still the number one option for Chenle when he regressed like this and Taeyong had commented on how it was probably linked to Johnny having been the first person to find him. No one even said a word when Chenle had started mumbling ‘daddy’ in Chinese whenever Johnny was in his presence, reaching up to him with grabby hands and a pacifier slurring his words. 

So when Taeil had urged him to tell Renjun, he’d gone through a lot of stress, begging his Omega to not slip into his regressed age as a result, but so far he’d been good, the box staying on the top shelf and Taeil addressing him as Chenle instead of his variations of ‘my baby’ or ‘baby boy’. That was one of the things Chenle _did_ like actually. But what with his stress of Renjun possibly rejecting him and all the scents being haywire since Mark and Haechan’s little feud, he’d felt himself slipping under and he realised he had very little time to let Renjun know. 

As Chenle predicted, it hit him a few nights later whilst he was curled up in Renjun’s arms, Jeno and Jaemin in the bed across from them, but his instincts never seemed to take anyone else into consideration. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking around the dark room in fear, his voice shaking as he whispered for Johnny into the dark, suddenly dissolving into rough sobs that he tried his best to swallow down, keep quiet, but he was lucky that Renjun was a light sleeper. 

“Chenle? What’s going on? Hey, what happened? What’s the matter?” Renjun mumbled out, sitting up and rubbing his eyes to try and soothe Chenle, the situation not quite making sense to him just yet. 

“B-bàba.” Chenle stuttered quietly and it hit Renjun pretty quickly after that, the shifted scent- one he’d never experienced before- the shaky voice and the way he clutched his pillow and called out in Chinese,

“O-oh, Okay, Chenle. We’re going to go to him now, alright? Can you walk, baby?” Renjun asked in a soft drawl of Mandarin, eyes darting to Jeno and Jaemin in the bed beside, but they hadn’t so much as stirred and he’d breathed a sigh of relief. Chenle whimpered in response and Renjun couldn’t tell if that was his answer or if he hadn’t understood. 

“Bàba.” Chenle repeated, his voice verging on a beg now and Renjun was nodding in conclusion, hesitantly reaching a hand out, but Chenle was flinching away a little and Renjun hummed, grabbing his phone to dial Johnny’s number a few rooms down. He answered after the phone had almost rung to answerphone,

“Renjun? What’s the matter? It’s 3am…” Johnny’s voice came through groggily, but Renjun was cutting in,

“Hyung, Chenle needs you. I can’t get him to you and I’m afraid to touch him.” Renjun said in a measured voice, slow and quiet as to not startle Chenle. A quick sound of rustling came through the line and Renjun could distantly hear Taeyong grumbling about being awoken, then cursing when Johnny had mumbled what was going on. Renjun could also hear the hesitance in Johnny’s sigh as he stumbled down the hallway, still on the phone with him but not sure how to word what he wanted to say. Renjun cut in first, “Don’t worry, Hyung, I already know.” 

Renjun wasn’t completely sure how they’d done it without waking any of the others, but he was now sitting at the end of Johnny and Taeyong’s bed, watching as Chenle curled up against the sheets, a pacifier between his lips and a scent blanket and elephant plushie stuffed under his arm. Taeyong was humming to him, stroking a hand through his hair as Johnny lay on his other side, the half empty bottle of formula still in his hands as he chewed on his lip, observing Chenle carefully. Renjun had done a good job of getting him help in time, but Johnny was afraid of what Renjun might be thinking. Chenle turned over on the bed, pressing his face into Johnny’s side and throwing a hand up to grab at his shirt in order of getting his attention. 

“Hey, what’s up, baby?” Johnny said softly, leaning down to brush his hair from his eyes and wait for him to give some sort of response. He’d stopped crying now, eyes sleepy and dissatisfied, but he hadn’t managed to fall back to sleep and it was a little out of the ordinary. 

“Bàba,” Chenle mumbled around his pacifier and Johnny was smiling at him softly, pulling him into his lap and holding his tired body against his chest. 

“I’m here, it’s okay, I’m here.” Johnny said with a smile, running his hands up and down Chenle’s back as he held him, Renjun trying not to notice the look that Taeyong and Johnny exchanged. He moved down the bed, laying back with Chenle sprawled across his chest as he kissed his forehead. Taeyong beckoned Renjun up the bed to sit beside him as they watched Chenle fall asleep. 

“He ended up telling you then?” Taeyong asked softly, eyes still trained on Chenle’s body, Renjun pulling his knees to his chest and nodded in response. 

“Yeah, I didn’t really get it, but I think I understand now.” Renjun said softly, softer than Taeyong even, as though he was afraid to disturb Chenle. Taeyong nodded, not breaking his gaze on Chenle and Renjun was following suit,

“It’s difficult, but he’ll be okay.” Taeyong said, pausing to finally turn to look at Renjun beside him, studying him a moment before he went on, “And what about you, Renjun, will you be okay?” He asked, but there was no judgement in his voice and Renjun felt compelled to tell the truth. He sighed, a long breath falling between his lips and fanning his skin,

“Honestly? I don’t know. It makes me think that an Alpha would know what to do, but I’m a Beta and I- I _don’t_ know what to do.” Taeyong raised an eyebrow hesitantly, shaking his head slowly, a little smile playing at his lips,

“Trust me, Renjun, they don’t. When Johnny found him he had no idea what to do and he’s our _pack leader_. We’ve been doing this for almost two years now, we’re bound to be good at it, but after a few more tries, he’ll trust you, maybe even try and talk with you. But you have to prove to him that you’ll stay even when he goes under, Injunnie. We all have our stuff, this just happens to be Chenle’s and you need to remember that he’s already been hurt enough, so if you do want to hurt him again, you do it gently. Kiss his scars and soak his wounds because you leaving him won’t be a graze, it’ll be a stab at his heart.” Taeyong concluded, the silence falling thick and heavy between them both before Renjun teared up and nodded slowly. 

“I’m not going to leave, Hyung, I swear. The last thing I want to do is to hurt him again.” He concluded quietly. Taeyong nodded slowly, pulling him into his side and nestling down so they lay beside Johnny and Chenle, slowly drifting into dreamless sleep.

But recently, Chenle had started slipping under more frequently. Renjun had found him on the bathroom floor, a few days after their first incident, calling Taeyong immediately, but no one had been able to calm his sobs, no matter what they tried. Eventually, Johnny had managed to bring him down, but Chenle had still been upset at his outburst and had found comfort in the Lead Alpha’s arms, whining when he tried to put him down. 

The next time he regressed was during a rehearsal break, unfortunately one which Renjun wasn’t in, and Jaemin was immediately calling Taeil when Chenle managed to plead his brain to beg for a Hyung and not his ‘daddy’. Taeil had arrived unnervingly quickly, making Jaemin and Jeno a little suspicious as to what was going on, but Taeil was waving them off. Taeyong took the rest of the day off with Taeil to take care of the little Omega, feeding him and letting him rest, but when Johnny had found out why Taeyong wasn’t attending vocal class that evening, he skipped as well. 

“How is he?” Johnny burst through the door, a line of sweat dripping down the side of his face and he looked as if he’d run the last ten minutes from the studio. Taeil stood from the armchair in the corner of the room, shooting a glance over to the bed where Taeyong had Chenle curled up in his arms. 

“Calm down, he’s fine.” Taeil answered softly, but Johnny wasn’t calm, he was so far from calm and it was tugging at Chenle’s senses, making him sneeze when the Alpha’s scent changed. Taeyong shot him a look, “He’s had a bottle, but you can do this evenings. He’s been asking for you, Kun as well.” Taeil added, shuffling through the box to find a pacifier when Chenle began to whimper quietly, trying to suck on the collar of Taeyong’s shirt. 

“I think we should see someone. He hasn’t gone under this much in such a short space of time before. I’m worried, Yongie.” Johnny mumbled, shooting Taeyong a wary look and swallowing roughly when Chenle took the pacifier between his lips and curled closer into Taeyong’s chest, nuzzling his neck. 

“Probably just growing pains.” Taeyong said softly, looking a little worried himself, but Johnny could see that he was trying his best to keep the expression from his face. Taeil sighed softly,

“Leave it another week and if it doesn’t change then I’ll call a doctor. Try and keep him in a routine though, don’t change his schedule and only pull him if he needs to be pulled, Jeno and Jaemin were already acting suspicious- Chenle will kill me if he finds out, or worse, _remembers_.” Johnny rolled his eyes at Taeil, ruffling his hair and nodding to the door to let him go when Doyoung called for him, a soft thank you falling from his lips. Johnny sighed, looking back to the bed for a moment before making his way across the room and climbing in on Chenle’s other side, curling an arm over his waist and meeting Taeyong’s eye over his body.

“He’s been really little, the littlest I’ve seen so far- he can barely manage to speak, just ‘bába’ and ‘Kun gēge’. It’s not like normal, Johnny, I don’t know what’s going on.” Taeyong said softly, stroking his fingers rhythmically through Chenle’s hair and watching as Johnny pressed a firm kiss to the back of Chenle’s head. Johnny sighed again, rubbing a big hand down Chenle’s side, emitting a little sound from the baby Omega and Taeyong smiled as he turned over, curling into Johnny’s body and tucking himself under the Alpha’s chin. 

“If it’s like this then I think we should go shopping again, Tae. We’ve had to change the sheets twice now and if he’s sleeping on our bed then it’s bound to happen again.” Johnny said softly, offhandedly, like it was the most normal thing in the world. Taeyong had a frown creasing between his brows. 

“He said no when we asked him about it before. I don’t want him to feel humiliated or used because we went ahead with it even when he said no.” Taeyong replied, stroking Chenle’s arm in soothing patterns as they spoke. They’d had this conversation with Chenle a while back, long enough ago that he wasn’t at risk of not being able to tell them if he needed the bathroom or not, but it was different now. He’d regressed further recently and he took comfort in Taeyong and Johnny’s bed which was more than okay but they also didn’t want to wake up in soiled sheets. Taeyong had been the one to suggest diapers first but Chenle had been certain that he’d never regress that far and even if he did, he’d be aware enough of his surroundings to get himself to the bathroom in time, but the reality was, he could barely even get his brain to work recently and Taeyong didn’t blame him. 

“Then what do you suggest?” Johnny asked softly, linking his and Taeyong’s hands on Chenle’s waist as they held each other’s gaze, tiredly. 

“I… I don’t know, Johnny.” Taeyong sighed softly and Johnny knew that this meant he was giving in, that their next trip to the store would have them buying diapers under their personal cards rather than the company ones to avoid suspicion. The door clicked open, startling them from their conversation and Renjun rushed in, hair a mess and eyes a little wild, almost sympathetic. 

“Taeil-Hyung called me.” He explained quietly, eyes going straight to Chenle, curled up against Johnny’s chest. Taeyong moved aside to make space for him in bed, grateful that they’d opted for a king size, “Oh, Lele.” 

“You skipped out on practice? Renjun…” Johnny scolded, frowning at him, but Renjun went unfazed, paying attention to the fingers he was curling against Chenle’s scalp, scratching his head and making the little Omega purr into Johnny’s chest. 

“Like you two can talk, Taeil-Hyung said you both skipped out too.” Renjun mumbled, avoiding the exasperated look Johnny was giving him. Taeyong scoffed, curling his arm around Renjun’s waist and pressing his chest into the Beta’s back,

“He has a point, you know.” He replied, smirking at Johnny’s faltering expression. 

“But he’s still early on in his career, I’m just saying that he should be careful.” Johnny replied, speaking as if Renjun and Chenle weren’t between them under the covers. 

“If Lele skips, I skip. I know he prefers you, Johnny, but he’s still my boyfriend.” Renjun mumbled, pressing a long kiss to the back of Chenle’s head, breathing in his scent and sighing sympathetically. Johnny wanted to be annoyed but he knew he’d be worse if he were in Renjun’s situation and Taeyong was regressing. 

“He doesn’t _prefer_ Johnny more, he’s just used to him. He’ll get used to you too.” Taeyong said from behind him, propped up on his side as he held Renjun to his chest, stroking his fingers through his hair soothingly. 

“That doesn’t make it easier.” Renjun said under his breath and Taeyong could tell he hadn’t meant to say it aloud. Johnny has a sorrowful look between his eyes as he met Taeyong’s gaze. Johnny sighed again before speaking up,

“Taeyong was telling me that he’s been regressing further. We were talking about going shopping again, do you want to come?” Johnny reached a hand over to brush Renjun’s hair back from him forehead.

“What’s that supposed to mean? Should I be worried?” Renjun asked a little frantically, causing Chenle to whine in his sleep again, but Taeyong was shoving his nose into the back of his neck and scenting him wordlessly. 

“You don’t have to be worried, we just- we think… Taeyong?” Johnny cut off, asking for Taeyong’s help to explain the situation sensitively and not make things worse. Taeyong pulled back from Renjun’s neck after a few more moments of quiet,

“We think it’d be best to adjust his age of regression. We love having him in our bed, but he’s not aware enough now to let us know when he needs the bathroom. Johnny and I talked about changing him to diapers, just for now when he’s regressed. It’s not a big deal.” Taeyong said quietly, closing his eyes briefly as he felt Renjun tense up, fingers pausing in Chenle’s hair as he thought about it. Johnny held Chenle tighter to his chest, instinctively more protective in response to Renjun’s reaction. Nothing was said for a while, just the sound of Chenle sucking on his pacifier and the occasional muffled chatter from down the hallway. 

“Yeah, I think- I think you’re right.” Renjun finally spoke up, a quiver in his voice that had Taeyong dropping his hand from his hair and instead holding him against his body with a firm arm. 

“He’ll be okay, it won’t be forever, Renjunnie, just until his age regression doesn’t become so severe.” Johnny added, reaching over again to cradle Renjun’s face, stroking a thumb across his cheekbone rhythmically. This time Renjun felt like crying.


End file.
